


Mom's Boyfriend

by Paidendryl



Series: Forbidden Love Is the Best Kind [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (...okay a lot of smut...), (and the occasional smut...), Betrayal, Daddy Kink, Dipper is in love with him, Dipper's mom has a hot boyfriend, F/M, I think you know where this goes, Lots of Angst, M/M, Pure Smut, SHIELD YOUR EYES YOUNG ONES, and of course love!, as in the word 'daddy' is used in a sexual manner!!, bwomp bwomp tag additions that I forgot to mention, this is a slow going story of pain, this is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know when it had begun. Those feelings for him. But somewhere along the line, he had become immersed with a strong desire for his mom’s boyfriend, Bill Cipher. Their parents had gotten a divorce long ago when he was only fourteen, two years later and his mom had come home with a new man. A man that had Dipper’s heart stopping the moment he heard his deep, resonating voice and saw his tanned skin and heart shaped face for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t know when it had begun. Those feelings for _him_. But somewhere along the line, he had become immersed with a strong desire for his mom’s boyfriend, Bill Cipher. Their parents had gotten a divorce long ago when he was only fourteen, two years later and his mom had come home with a new man. A man that had Dipper’s heart stopping the moment he heard his deep, resonating voice and saw his tanned skin and heart shaped face for the first time.

He wasn’t anything special, except to him-and begrudgingly so, his mom-he was. He couldn’t tell if it was the way his golden brown dipped hair styled and curled to the right, masking his right eye and leaving his left to be exposed. Or the way his eyes’ soft caramel color turned to a warm honey glaze in the light, seeming to be filled with all the knowledge of the world and other miscellaneous desires that beguiled his intent. And whenever that single, _beautiful_ eye landed on him, it caused a strange curling sensation in his gut to rise up and send a shiver throughout his entire body. But maybe it was that smirked smile he always flashed him, a smile that seemed to tease and pull at his heartstrings, keeping him awake at all hours of the night and yearning for those, warm and lean arms to wrap around him and hold him close. Maybe it was his scent? A deep musk that seemed earthy, yet at the same time rich with manliness and sweetness. An interesting smell, but still attracting and comforting all the same.

Whatever it was, it had Dipper’s heart and mind swimming. It was sick, he knew it. To want someone that was at least a good twenty years older than him was not something a sixteen year old like him should want. But then again, what kind of teenager didn’t at least fantasize once about doing it with someone attractive and older? He snorted at the thought, most likely he was the only one.

He was currently sitting at the kitchen table, snacking on some crackers and cheese dip. Not an ideal snack, but he had weirder things before. His mind was elsewhere, vaguely paying attention to the voices from the TV coming from living room. His mom was out and it was just him, Bill and his sister, Mabel. Bill had moved in a little over a month ago, much to Dipper and his sister’s enjoyment. Mabel had grown fond of Bill, chatting excitedly with him over random things as she knitted or made glittery projects and Bill went along with it, encouraging her to be her weird normal self. Bill always did that, he always gave them encouragement when he knew they needed it, granted the man could be a bit narcissistic and imprudent. But, working past that, he was an overall great guy. Dipper could see why his mother loved him for it.

A dark feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach at the thought, the little green monster of jealousy had become a friend of Dipper’s since his developing crush on Bill. Dipper bit down rather harshly on his cheese dipped cracker, sending crumbs spiraling to the table’s surface. Dipper knew his mom was lucky to have met Bill first, to have gotten the chance to steal his heart and have him all to herself. It was unfair, unjust, to have the one being he wanted so close, had to be so far and out of reach. He swallowed, feeling the lump forming in his throat at the thought of never experiencing his own romance with Bill, granted it was so taboo and cliché.

“Hey, what’s with the tears, kid?” A voice piped up.

Dipper hadn’t noticed his eyes had gone blurry or that he was crying until someone had pointed it out. He started at the voice, nearly choking on the cracker pieces in his mouth. Bill quickly went over, patting Dipper gently, yet firmly. The touch was like static against Dipper’s skin and he squirmed to move away, eyes watering again as Bill held on to him to keep him from falling.

“Hey! Pine Tree, stop it,” The man snapped, but it was too late. Coughing and struggling against Bill’s arms that were holding him, Dipper fell off his chair, crashing to the ground on his back and taking an unprepared Bill with him. The chair fell down also, landing just beside their entangled legs. Dipper tensed and blushed darkly as he felt Bill move above him.

Oh god, the boy thought, he’s right there.

Brown met caramel as the two looked at each other. Dipper’s face was scrunched up with fear, anticipation, and _want_. Bill was there, he was here. Above him. _Around him_. His scent was intoxicating and sent Dipper’s body aflame. It was a moment before Bill snapped back to attention and he aimed to get up, moving his legs so that they were either side of Dipper in an almost straddle-like formation. The movement sent the teen into a panic and without thinking he reached his hands up to pull at Bill’s dark, golden button on shirt. The older man paused, eyes searching Dipper’s for a moment. Dipper let out a small breath, letting go cautiously with one hand before shakily reaching up to gently graze his fingertips against Bill’s right cheek. The contact made the older release a puff of air and Dipper’s hand went to fully rest against the warm, flawless skin. The air was still around them, and for a brief moment, Dipper felt connected to Bill. His heart skipped a beat and he realized that Bill was leaning forward. Eyes slowly closing and his beating wildly against his chest, he waited with eager anticipation for the moment their lips would touch. But just as Bill’s lips had brushed against Dipper’s, a shout from the other room broke it.

“Hey, Bill! The show’s on! Where are the drinks?”

The sound of Mabel’s voice was enough to break the spell woven around the room. Bill’s eyes snapped to attention and he jumped back, scooting away from the slightly dazed teen. Dipper’s body felt cold and he realized it was because Bill was no longer above him. The only thing left was the slowly fading scent of the man as he stood up. Dipper got up, eyes and head following Bill’s movements as he walked to the fridge to get the drinks and then headed over to the archway that led out to the living room.

“We’ll talk about this later, Pine tree.”

That was all he got as Bill walked out, leaving behind the anxious teenager. Dipper released the breath he had been holding and placed his hand over his heart. It was beating wildly. He looked back to the doorway then to the floor he was at. He swallowed, that was the only time he was able to have the man so close to him and they had almost kissed. He felt his heart soar at the tingle sensation of Bill’s lips brushing against his own. Then he felt a deep shame fill him and he stood, fixing the chair and ignoring the mess of crackers he made. He left the kitchen, pausing as he stood at a crossroads. Bill was over with Mabel in the living room, his voice sounded cheery as ever and he seemed to have gotten over the small moment. That made Dipper’s heart clench painfully and placed a hand over his mouth as a broken sound threatened to surface. He turned away from the living room and quietly made his way to the front door. He opted on leaving behind a note, but honestly, he was too much of a mess to even do that. _Screw it_ , he thought as he opened the front door and walked out into the warm evening sunshine. He closed the door and took off, running as fast as his legs would carry him, down the sidewalk of his neighbor, past the small wooden bridge that led to the shallow creek near their home, and into the luscious forest of various different trees. Tears blurred his vision and he felt sick all over. He was sick.

He was messed up.

_He was disgusting._

His last thought was what broke him and he tripped over his feet, falling head first to the ground and skidding forward, scraping his hands and face along the twigs and rocks laid about the forest floor. Sobs tore through him, making his body hiccup as he laid there, crumpled and dirty.

God, why was he so gross? Bill probably thought of him as a repulsive person now. The moment from earlier replayed in his head and a strangled noise left him and he knew that Bill knew. How could one not know? Moments like those just didn’t happen. He knew that when he went back, Bill would hold that face of knowing. Knowing that his mother’s son was in love with him. Knowing that he was hitting on him. God he was a mess.

When he was all teared out, Dipper just stayed where he was; curled up on the forest floor, his body hiccupping from the weak sobs he held back, and his hands and body burning slightly from his nasty fall. He slowly turned over onto his back and he stared up at the forest sky. The trees above him swayed softly with the wind and he noticed that the sky was slowly growing darker. His mother was most likely back at home, cooking dinner and waiting for him to show. He didn’t want to go yet, he wasn’t ready for what may occur once he got there. So he just stayed there, listening to the sound of his breathing.

He closed his eyes and imagined hearing the sound of footsteps, the sound of _Bill’s_ footsteps to be exact. The soft crunching of the leaves and twigs as he moved over to where he was. Dipper sighed, he imagined the ghostlike touch of Bill’s fingers against his cheek, slowly sliding their way downwards and grasping his chin gently. He tilted his back slightly, fantasizing of the man’s soft lips pressed to his. He opened his eyes, heart sinking as he saw nothing but the sky. It was darker than before and Dipper let out a small curse under his breath.

He scrambled up this feet, dusting himself off and getting leaves and such out of his hair. He wiped his face, taking in deep breaths to get himself back to normal. After preparing himself, he began running back. His mom was no doubt worried sick about him. He pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed that he had ten missed calls and a dozen messages from his mom and Mabel. And, much to his pleasure and surprise, Bill.

Arriving home was a lot scarier than Dipper imagined. The anxiousness from earlier returned and he wondered if he should just leave now and return tomorrow. But he knew it wouldn’t be fair to his mom or sister. So, with a shaky breath, he turned the handle to the door and opened it. He was greeted with a flurry of a delicious scent of lasagna and worried voices.

“Mom? Mabel?” He called, pretending he just got back from something and hadn’t heard them. Several things clattered and chairs noisily scooted back.

“Dipper?” The soft call of his mother made him smile and he walked forward, barely able to make a reply as arms encased him into a tight embrace. His mother’s sweet apple scent met his nose and he hugged her back, chuckling a little.

“Mom, I wasn’t gone _that_ long,” He said. His mother shushed him gently.

“Oh hush, you were gone long enough,” She replied back before pulling away slowly, “Where did you go? Why didn’t you leave a note?” She asked. Dipper paused for a moment, seeing his sister in the background along with Bill. The man’s face was unreadable, and he stared at Dipper with an undefinable gaze, causing the teen’s heart to speed up.

“I…I had to go check one of my traps.”

A sigh of relief came from his mother and she chuckled. She shook her head, her brown doe eyes looking at Dipper’s, “Silly boy, should’ve left me a note,” She said with a motherly tone, “I made lasagna, wanna come eat with us?” Dipper swallowed and shook his head.

“Nah, I have something I need to recheck. One of my equations turned out to be wrong, so I gotta repair that damage ASAP,” He said, saying the letters as a-sap instead of individually, before turning around and running up the stairs. His heart kept racing as he ran up the steps two at a time. He knew Bill was staring at him the entire time and that alone made him feel a rush of something. He made it to his room and entered it, closing the door behind him. He had left his desk lamp on, the light giving his room a dim glow. His room was tidy, with the occasional dirty shirt tossed about. The only thing in mishap other than that was his bed and that was because he was too lazy to fix it. With a heavy sigh, he removed his shoes and flopped down along the comfortable object, giving in to defeat before a knock interrupted his dark thoughts. He frowned and got up, feet sliding against the carpet as he lazily went to open the door slightly. His eyes widened upon making contact with Bill’s and he struggled with words.

“Can we talk?” It came out faster than he could even say a word. Dipper stared for another moment or two before nodding, opening his door a little wider and letting Bill inside. Bill looked around before moving to sit on the bed. Dipper closed his bedroom door and then went to sit down a short distance away from him. There was an awkward tension in the room, and Dipper wondered if he should go first. But it seemed Bill had other plans.

“So, care to tell me something?” The man asked. Dipper started, unsure of what that was supposed to mean.

“P-pardon?” He asked. Bill swung a leg over his knee and he frowned at Dipper.

“I know, Pine Tree,” he said, “I know about your secret little crush on me and while I’m flattered, you know it can’t happened.”

Ah, so straight to the point. Maybe he could lie his way out?

“W-what crush?” Dipper said, heart aching, “What happened earlier was a…a spur of the moment thing.”

“Is that so?” Bill said, “So it meant nothing, right?” That stung. Greatly.

“Yup.”

“Well that’s good, you had me worried there for a second. I mean, could you imagine all the inane problems that could occur? Here I thought I was going to have let you down gen-”

His words struck a chord in Dipper and he glared at the other, “I _know_ what you came to do and you don’t have to!” Dipper interrupted him, anger flaring upwards, “I don’t need you to be letting me down gently, and I don’t need any of this bull shit! I already know that what I have for you isn’t healthy. I _know_ that!”

Bill paused, a knowing look in his one visible eye, “Oh, so you _do_ have something for me,” He purred. Dipper paused, turning bright red as he realized his mistake. He groaned and covered his face with his hands, “Shame on you for lying to me, Pine Tree.”

“Just shut up and leave me alone,” he bit out, “I’m not going to talk about this with you.”

It went quiet and for a moment Dipper thought Bill was going to leave when he heard him moving. He lifted his head up and squeaked at how close the man suddenly was towards him. Dipper’s face grew hot and his blood began to race, a twinge of excitement growing in his gut. He bit his bottom lip out of nervous habit and swallowed nervously. Bill’s hand flew up to his face, a single, curved finger brushing against his blushing cheek.

“Anyone ever told you you’re a terrible liar?” Bill asked, “Or that you stink at faking?” Dipper snorted and brushed Bill’s hand away.

“Gee thanks,” He muttered. Bill only hummed, still keeping close contact with Dipper. The boy blinked for a moment before turning to look back at the older man. He tilted his head slightly, a question on his tongue but he couldn’t form it into words. He chewed on his bottom lip, kneading it between his top teeth. What was Bill thinking? Was he disgusted with him? Probably.

“Stop biting your lip.”

It was a command that had Dipper jolting a bit. He blinked and looked up in confusion, “What?” He asked. Bill looked away.

“You’ll ruin your lip if you keep biting it,” The man said, “Besides, you’ll send the wrong signals to the wrong person if you keep at it.”

Dipper hadn’t expected to hear that come from the older male. A small pink tint dusted over his cheeks and he couldn’t hold back the smile that formed on his face. He leaned up against Bill, flashing him a teasing smile. God he smelled amazing, “Are you saying it bothers you?” He asked. The other scoffed, but he had tensed slightly. In fact, if Dipper hadn’t been paying attention, he would’ve never noticed. But he was paying attention, and he did notice. And for some reason, it encouraged him on. He knew it was wrong, he knew that the next move he made would determine how deep the rabbit hole would go. But did he care? No. For months he had been waiting for an opportunity. For _six agonizing months_ he had been hoping a moment like this would come.

“It doesn’t,” Bill grounded out after a moment.

“You hesitated.”

A groan of frustration left the man and Dipper chuckled, happy to get a reaction like that. He waited another moment before lifting his eyes and staring at Bill with a gaze he hoped was seductive enough, “Hey Bill~,” He purred, biting his lip as the older man turned to face him. Bill paused, eye trained on Dipper. The teen noticed the way it darted from his eyes to his lips. He knew Bill was watching the way his bottom lip slowly slipped past his teeth before he pulled it teasingly back between them and letting it slide out once more. Bill licked his lips and a strange look filled his eyes.

“Fuck kid,” Was all that was heard when suddenly Dipper found himself falling backwards. His back fell against the rumbled sheets of his bed and he stared up at Bill with surprise. He was barely able to get a word in when lips were suddenly pressed against his own. His heart stopped, his eyes widened, and his breath was literally stolen from him. Bill was kissing him.

Bill was _kissing_ him.

And dear lord it felt amazing.

His eyes slipped shut and his hands gripped tightly onto the collar of Bill’s shirt. He moaned into the kiss, feeling the electricity coursing through his very being and making him feel so alive. He could hear the fireworks whizzing around him and booming thunderously above them. Then, it went away. The warmth that tingled throughout his body was gone and he was left in a cold, dizzy spell. He whined at the loss, eyes cracking open to find Bill staring at him. A mixture of surprise and something else lingered in his eyes and he saw the way Bill’s throat had moved when he swallowed.

“More…” Dipper pleaded, hands letting go of the soft material in favor of sliding up behind Bill’s neck. He gently pushed Bill’s head down and the older complied, tilting his head and taking Dipper’s lips once more. This time, there was a different emotion pressed into it. Something akin to want and desire. He felt Bill’s hands rest on his hips, just under his slightly lifted shirt. His warms hands felt wonderful against his cold, pale skin. Dipper gasped as Bill’s lips left his in favor of moving along his neck. A mixture of soft kisses and light nips greeted his unmarred skin and the boy hissed and gasped with each one. His fingers curled into the base of Bill’s hair, gripping it tightly as he tilted his head back for Bill to run his tongue along his Adam’s apple.

“B-Bill,” He whined, feeling teeth sink in on a particularly sensitive spot, “ _Bill_.”

Hands undid the buttons of Dipper’s jeans and the boy flushed when he felt the zipper being pulled down. That was all Bill did for now as his hands left to slowly slide Dipper’s shirt up. The boy arched his back slightly, body moving of its own accord as he felt Bill’s hot wet tongue glide up his torso and past the middle of his chest. Warm fingers twisted and played with his right nipple, making him mewl and curl his toes. Hands left Bill’s head to grasp the bed sheets as a warm mouth took in his left nipple. He gasped, letting out small puffs of air as Bill swirled his tongue over the body part, his teeth grazing it. Dipper let out a small moan as the older man tugged the perc nipple between his top and bottom teeth gently. Dipper’s hips moved against Bill, his hard cock rubbing deliciously against the male’s knee. A low chuckle came from man and he moved upwards to bring Dipper back into a heated kiss.

The teen was trembling with pleasure as he eagerly kissed back. His hormones were off the charts and his mind was swimming to make a coherent thought, but the way Bill was toying with his body, teasing him and prodding at the places that got Dipper into a lustful mess was eating away at any sort of sanity he had left. He felt Bill’s tongue prod at his lips and he opened unbidden. A battle for dominance happened, their tongues swirling and pushing against each, but it wasn’t much of a fight as Dipper was willing to surrender if it meant receiving more touches from Bill.

“I can feel your dick pressing against me, Pine Tree,” Bill breathed, pulling back the kiss, though they were still connect through a single string of saliva. Dipper could only moan before Bill was kissing him fully again. The boy groaned softly, Bill releasing his mouth and giving him enough time to speak.

“W-what are you gonna do about it?” He teased, looking up at Bill with imploring eyes. A low growl left Bill’s lips and a startled moan left Dipper’s as a hand cupped his hard on through his boxers. He tossed his head back, eyes closing as he felt Bill move his hand. It was slow, so torturously slow that Dipper thought he would cry.

“What did you want me to do about it, you naughty boy,” he purred, squeezing Dipper’s cock lightly. The teen hissed, hips bucking upwards at the immense pleasure, “Did you want _daddy_ to fix it?” The name sent another jolt of excitement through Dipper and he was full on ready to play the older man’s game.

He nodded, a scratchy whimper leaving his lips, “P-please daddy,” he groaned, fingers moving against the bed sheets as he grasped and tugged at them, “Please, _please daddy_ ~!” He felt Bill’s hand start to move quicker against him and he bit his bottom lip, breathing heavily at the sensation starting to grow before it stopped and he cried out in despair.

“You’re biting your lip again,” Bill said, leaning up to tower over him. Dipper stared at him with a flushed expression and a hazy, half lidded daze. Then, lips were on his again and it suddenly clicked. Bill _liked_ it when Dipper bit his lip. It drove the man wild when he did. The teen felt giddy on the inside, he had found something that struck Bill and he liked it. The hand began moving again, pumping Dipper’s cock with such speed that the boy’s hips were moving and sweet, muffled noises were leaving him.

“ _Mnf! Mnngh!_ ” Dipper’s moans were muffled, he was close, so, _so_ close. Bill’s lips left his and returned to his neck, biting down just below his jugular and sucking on the skin until it turned red. Dipper’s legs rose up and his knees bent at Bill’s hips. His toes curled and uncurled as he was slowly rising up to that climatic moment.

“B-Bill, _Biiilll_ ~!” The boy cried out.

“You like this Pine tree?” Bill cooed, “You like how I’m touching you even though your mom and sister are just below us?” Dipper nodded, his mind too far gone to even make a sentence.

“A-ah!” He moaned, “F…h-hah, hah…B-Bill- _ah FUCK_!” Dipper cried out wantonly, legs squeezing against Bill as he felt himself become so close to being thrown into that torrent of pleasure. Electricity fired through his body making him trembled as he felt Bill stroke him for all he was worth, “B-Bill, Bill I’m going to come!”

“Then come, Pine Tree, come for me my dirty boy,” Bill whispered in his ear. And Dipper did. His mind became unraveled and his body became undone. Everything became too much and his body had arched up against the older male as he came with Bill’s name on his lips. Spasms shook through him and he was left a panting mess when he came down from his high. Bill released the boy’s limp cock and raised his cum covered hand to his mouth. Dipper watched with a content gaze as Bill’s tongue licked up the white fluid.

“Hm…not too salty and just the right amount of sweet. Been drinking pineapple juice kid?” Bill asked, and despite being spent, Dipper’s face bloomed red like a rose. Bill chuckled and wiped off his saliva coated hand on the boy’s comforter. Dipper didn’t care all too much, his heart was racing his body was too exhausted to even mind. Bill leaned forward and kissed Dipper one last time, the boy returning it slowly.

“I have to go, your mother will be looking for me,” Bill said, getting off the bed and cleaning himself off. He clucked his tongue as he noticed the small mess on his shirt. He began to unbutton it, Dipper watching with total interest.

“Bill…” he licked his lips as his eyes roamed up Bill’s toned stomach and broad chest, “Will you be back?” Bill was silent for a moment as he removed his shirt completely and then he nodded, eyes meeting Dipper’s.

“Yeah, but later,” he said, “I’ll wake you up and I’ll treat you to something even better than a hand. Would you like that?” Dipper nodded and felt excitement rush through him.

“Promise?” He asked, then, as an afterthought, “Promise me, _daddy_?” Bill shuddered and he turned to look at the boy, walking over to him and putting his shirt down as he kissed him deeply again. There was an impish smile on his face when he pulled back and turned to walk over to the door.

“Yes, my sapling,” he replied, “Daddy promises.”

And with that he left, leaving Dipper alone to bask in the aftermath of their actions. The boy noticed Bill’s shirt lingering on the side of his bed, he must’ve forgotten about it when he kissed him. Reaching out, Dipper gripped the soft material in his hand and brought it to his nose. It smelled just like Bill. He sat up slightly and put it on, the long sleeves being a tad bit baggy on him. But he didn’t mind and with nothing more than the fading feeling of Bill’s lips on his own and the man’s scent around him, Dipper succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask...it's just some dumb idea that wouldn't leave me. I'm trash. I'll go into the garbage dump now.
> 
> Haha kudos to whoever noticed where the plot dropped for a moment and I became a dumb-crackpot!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or critique! (If ya want!!)
> 
> On a side note-Finals are all of this week and part of the next, which is why I haven't been updating on Illumina Café. I will try to update that when I can. I only wrote this as a small break from my horrible studies. Wish me luck! Hah...hopefully with summer coming soon I'll be able to start updating normally (as if I ever did before, lol) But yeah, I'm sorry for keeping you keeps waiting on that! Please bear with me till then and accept my one-shots as an apology!!


	2. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pure smut.
> 
> With problems.
> 
> No kinks, I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Bill's a jerk? Let's find out.
> 
> On a side note, this has been on the back burner for far too long. And it might be the longest chapter I've ever written in my life.
> 
> Apologies for grammar errors!!

It had been a week since Bill and he had made any contact with each other. A very long and dreadful week.

It was seven long, _horrible_ days that had Dipper tied into an endless cycle of turmoil. What had he done wrong? Was he not good enough? Was it not pleasurable for Bill?

Thoughts upon thoughts crept into his mind, exploding like a massive time bomb and giving him a terrible migraine that rendered him bedridden for two whole days. Of course this had his mother doting on him all the while; taking his temperature, touching his forehead, making him soup, etc. But no amount of love and care could heal him from his state of ceaseless worry.

If only he knew what went wrong!

He tossed in his bed, his phone tightly gripped in his right hand as he shifted to make himself comfortable on his side. The screen was brought down to a dim glow-bright lights hurt his eyes too much. Once comfortable, he let out a sigh, burrowing his face against the pillow before looking back at the screen as a small ding sounded. It was a message from his sister.

 _Wish you were here! Competitions suck btw! But hey, I won first place for my art! Wooo!! Mom says ‘_ hi _’ and to make sure you’re eating properly! And also sleeping! Love ya and feel better! I’ll call ya later, Ms. Harry will scold me if I’m late for the finals again! See ya in seven more days!!!_

Her message was concluded by a spam of different smiley faces and red hearts. Despite how confused he felt, he managed a small chuckle and enough strength to text his sister a quick message: _Great to hear from you! Tell mom ‘_ hi _’ back for me! Also, congrats and good luck, Mabester!_

He hit the send button and let out a small puff of air as he dropped the phone lazily and closed his eyes, curling under the blankets and nuzzling his slightly cool pillow. It had been just him and Bill for the past five days. Mabel had some art competition and art gallery show in Dallas so her and his mom packed their bags and headed off, leaving just them both for two whole weeks.

He, of course, had wished her good luck in the car as Bill drove them all to the airport and with final hugs and goodbyes, he watched his sister disappear off into a plane along with their mom and he was alone, with Bill. There wasn’t really anything bad with that, not really. But Dipper wished the man would’ve acknowledged him in some shape or form. In the car ride back home, he sat in the front with Bill. A strong tension between them. It was so thick that someone would need to cut it with a saw rather than a knife. The only noise filtering in the silence was the dull play of the radio, some boring song with a slow melody that made Dipper want to curl up into a ball and disappear. The song related _way_ too much with him and he was grateful when Bill had changed the station, where another song was playing. That one was more upbeat and happy. As Bill drove, deep honeyed eyes staring straight ahead at the road, Dipper had spared a small glance. He watched as the man’s Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed and the way he seemed to be gripping the steering wheel with an almost deathlike grip. He fidgeted his fingers, looking down at his lap and he almost bit his lip, _almost_. Instead, he snapped his head up, having built an immediate confidence to clear the air and figure out just what the heck Bill was playing at. He stared a few more seconds, opening his mouth then closing it, as if hesitating. Bill had yet to notice the boy’s initial struggle as he battled with nerves. Then, finally, he spoke.

“Are we gonna talk about what happened last week?” He managed. The reaction he got was instant. Bill’s eyes had widened and he stepped on the break immediately, sending Dipper lurching forward and making the seatbelt rip the air out of him as it automatically locked. He fell back against his seat, his own eyes wide as his heart thumped rapidly. Honks could be heard outside the windows and Dipper turned to look at Bill with shock.

“Bill, what the _hell_?!” He cried out, voice cracking slightly in both fear and surprise. But the man paid no heed, instead he waved a hand languidly at the angrily drivers passing by before continuing to drive on, the tense silence slowly returning. But Dipper was having none of that. He turned his upper body to face Bill, his brown eyes darker and his face curled into a fixed glare, “Well? _Are_ we going to talk about what happened last week?” He repeated. Bill’s eyes looked to him from the side before the man shook his head, keeping his head forward.

“Nothing to talk about.” Came the gruff reply. Dipper’s mouth nearly dropped to the floor of the car.

“Nothing to talk- _are you shitting me right now_?” He snarled, anger sparking to life. Anger and hurt, “We have _plenty_ to talk about, asshole!”

Silence was his response and Dipper had never wanted to slap someone so hard as he did in that moment with Bill.

“Do you understand what we did? What _I_ did?” He continued, “I gave you something I gave to no one else! I _confessed_ to you and you did nothing to reject me!” His voice was getting thicker, almost as if the words coming out were being forced. His vision was getting blurry, but only for a second before he blinked the tears away, “I’m not asking for much. Just an explanation,” he sniffed, “You fucked me, _made love to me_ ,” he looked away, cheeks blooming red despite the emotions running through him, “And now you won’t even touch me. Won’t even _look_ at me! I spent the whole week trying to figure out why and I drove myself bonkers for it. I even had to stay in fucking bed because of the massive headaches I got!” He looked back at Bill, eyes cold and steely, “So tell me why? Was I bad? Was I just your play toy for the night? A substitute for my mom?”

Bill clicked his tongue, scoffing as he shook his head, “Like hell you were any of that,” He muttered under his breath. As they approached the entrance to their street, Bill spoke, “What we did last week was a huge, fucking _mistake_.”

Every motion in Dipper’s body froze and for a moment he forgot to breath. The word continuously echoing in his head like a broken record.

“A…mistake…?” The teen barely managed to squeeze out, releasing the breath he had been holding in. His heart was beating beyond normal speed and he was positive it was going to burst from overload. And he hoped it would. He hoped he could die on the spot right there. He wanted God to pull his soul out from him and lock it away in a pit of darkness. But he remained alive and conscious as Bill pulled into driveway, nodding as he did so.

“Yeah, a mistake.”

A sharp pain tore through Dipper’s heart and his body sprang into action immediately. He unbuckled his seatbelt, not evening waiting for Bill to properly to park the car before jumping out and breaking into a sprint. He heard Bill call out to him faintly, but he could care less. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his own house key. With hurried and frantic movements he jammed the key into the lock, twisting it violently until it clicked and without missing a beat he opened the door and ran inside, slamming it loudly before Bill could even reach out to him.

His fingers were shaking, his eyes blurring as tears formed. His face was hot and he felt sick, so horribly sick. His stomach gave an ungodly twist and he ran to the bathroom at the top of the stairs. Entering it, he slammed the door, locked it, and practically threw himself onto the toilet where he unceremoniously puked his guts out. Garbled sobs tore through his throat as the bile burned the back of it, tears ran down his cheeks. And if he was looking in the mirror, Dipper knew he would look like a pitiful mess. As he managed to stop retching, he flushed the toilet but continued to sob like a child, his body curled along the floor.

He was a mistake.

Their actions were a mistake.

_He never should’ve trusted him._

There was another sounding _ding_ that had Dipper snapping out of his terrible memory. He felt something wet slide down his cheek and realized it was tear. Dear God he had started crying. Shaking the dull pain from him, he automatically went to pick up his phone.

_Thanks bro-bro! Tell Bill we said hello! Remember, you can’t stay mad at him forever. Even if he did wreck your project or whatever._

The words glared at him from the screen and Dipper felt a deep hole fill his heart as he read over the name. He had told Mabel his problem with Bill, well more or less anyways. He came up with some believable lie that allowed him to rant to his sister without being suspicious. But still, his name had his heart skipping a small beat and deep down, Dipper knew he wouldn’t move on. Not for a long, _long,_ while. His finger gently ran over the words. Bill…how _was_ Bill? He hadn’t seen or heard from the man since their spat in the car, and Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit worried and curious. Was Bill worried about him? After all, he hadn’t made his presence known to the other at all. In fact, the last time they saw each other was when Dipper left the bathroom. Face red and puffy, his body and mind sore and exhausted. He hadn’t spared the other a glanced, didn’t even reply when Bill asked him some question about food. No, all he did was go inside his room and lock the door. He changed into his pajamas and fell onto his bed tiredly. So, that day and since then, Dipper Pines had been quiet and locked in a box of depression, only coming out to eat, but even then he avoided Bill like the plague.

Sighing quietly, he pushed the sheets back, his body being exposed to the cool air in his room. He shivered and got up, walking over to his desk where he grabbed his jacket and put it on. Then he moved over to the door. His hand hovered over the knob after unlocking it and he bit his lip, wondering if it was too early to speak to Bill, or even check up on him. He figured it was no or never and so, without another moment of hesitation, he turned the knob and opened the door. The hallway was dark. The house was quiet, save for the television playing softly from downstairs.

Quietly, he went down the stairs, avoiding the creaking ones with ease. The house was the same as before, if not cleaner. He stalked forward, entering the living room where he found a tall form sitting down. Soft snores could be heard and Dipper knew that it meant Bill was asleep. He sighed with relief, glad the other was still here and well. Against his better judgement, he moved towards Bill. His mind was screaming at him to go back, that he had done what he needed to so he could just _go_. But, like a moth to a flame, Dipper felt drawn to Bill. He felt captivated and if his heart was anything to go by, he was craving for Bill’s soft caresses.

He moved quietly and softly, coming around the couch to the front of the TV. He stared at Bill, his head was tipped back slightly, exposing his neck a little. His hair was messy and framed his face in a manner that Dipper would admit to be sexy, but not out loud of course. His chest was moving up and down slowly, legs spread apart a good distance. He was wearing his favorite golden button up shirt, the top buttons were undone, showing a bit of his skin that had Dipper’s gut rolling in excitement. He moved forward, moving slowly and deliberately as he situated himself onto of Bill’s lap. He lowered himself carefully, not making any fast pace movements, lest he wake up the other. And right now, he wasn’t ready for that.

Once fully seated, and with Bill still out like a light- _thank god for heavy sleepers_ -he leaned forward, pressing his nose against Bill’s warm neck and inhaling deeply. His senses filled with Bill and he felt whole again. His mind swam and he swallowed thickly, Bill’s cologne was like an aphrodisiac to him. He nuzzled his nose gently, his lips brushing against the older’s neck. He parted his lips to deliver open mouthed kisses, earning a small sigh from the other. He smiled slightly, his hands creeping under Bill’s untucked shirt, feeling the smooth tanned skin underneath. The man shuddered at the light touches and Dipper couldn’t help but feel the pain return. All he ever did was love Bill, was that so wrong? Did Bill hate him that much?

He went back to kissing his neck, tongue trailing hotly against it before he nipped at his skin. Bill let out a small gasped moan, his hands, which had been resting limply on the couch surface, twitched and rose up to grip at his hips, clutching tightly onto him.

“F-fuck… _Pine Tree_ …” he whispered quietly, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he rutted slightly against Dipper. The said boy froze, however, his own eyes staring up owlishly at the elder man. The nickname sounded through his ears like a bullhorn and suddenly everything was better. Without even thinking, he leaned upwards and kissed Bill like his life depended on it.

To his surprise, Bill kissed back just as hard. His hands moving along his body and groping at it as he lost himself to the wonderful sensations of sparks flaring to life. He pulled back, panting heavily as his head tipped back and Bill ravished his neck with bites and harsh sucks. Dipper knew he was marking him and that alone had him groaning and pulling at his shirt. Suddenly, the world spun and he felt his back land on something soft. He blinked hazily, eyes locking with catlike ones. Bill was staring at him, face flushed and breath coming out softly. They both stared at each other for a long while, neither knowing what to do or say. There were so many unspoken words that it was hard for them to form.

Dipper ended up looking away out of fear and shyness, and his bottom lip had somehow found its way under his top teeth. That alone had Bill caving in and next thing he knew it, lips were on him again and their hands were moving along each other’s body, feeling all the dips and grooves along them that they hadn’t felt in what felt like an eternity.

Dipper moved his lips feverishly along with Bill’s, his hips gyrating upwards against the man’s, releasing muffled moans that the other drank up.

“…missed this…missed you…” came the sultry whispers from Bill as he moved past Dipper’s lips to jawline and working his way down. He nipped underneath his chin where his neck met the underside of his jaw. Dipper gasped and clawed at Bill’s back from above the fabric of his shirt. His head leaned back, exposing more of his skin for Bill as he urgently moved his hands to the front of Bill’s shirt and unbuttoning it.

He knew they shouldn’t be doing this, he knew he would get hurt again, but as Bill had said for him; he _missed this_. He craved for this like a drug. Emotional pain be damned for the moment, all he wanted was to have Bill to himself.

And just like that, he lost himself. The words they should’ve said to clear the elephant out of the room were forgotten and went unheard. All that mattered was the way Bill was licking at his lips, his tongue darting over his own as they were locked into an intense lip-locking session.

Soon clothes were off, ripped apart as the desperation for skin to skin contact built up. Dipper parted away, eyes aglow with lust as he ran his eyes over Bill’s lean and supple body. He licked his hips, hands moving up along Bill’s chest before moving back so that Bill could lift his own shirt-when his jacket had left his body, he had no clue, but he could care less. The moment his shirt was off, it was tossed aside with reckless abandon and immediately his chest was assaulted. Bill ran his tongue down from his collarbone to the middle of his chest, which was rising and falling quickly as he lost control of his breathing. Bill’s caramel eyes stared up at him, the light from the TV giving them a mischievous twinkle. The teen arched his back and released a loud, wanton moan as Bill ran his tongue over his right nipple, his left one being teased by cold fingers. Bill grazed his teeth over it, tugging it lightly and swirling his tongue around it. Jolts of pleasure shot through Dipper, and each one had him moving against Bill.

“B-Bill…n-ngh,” he whimpered, as Bill delivered the same treatment to his left one, “P-please, please…st-sto- _ah, ah, ah!_ ” He cried out, hands grasping at nothing as they clenched into fists along the couch, his head tossing back and back arching beautifully as Bill’s free hand moved down to cup his hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxers-again, he had no clue when the other had removed his pants-and began to stroke it to an invisible rhythm.

The man smiled down at the boy, licking his already shiny lips as he slowed his pace, twisting his wrist slightly every time his hand stroked up. Dipper was writhing beneath him, turning into a gorgeous mess of want. His hips bucked upwards in time with Bill’s hand and long, and unbashful moans left his lips with no falter.

Bill leaned down, licking the shell of Dipper’s ear and making the boy let out a small keening whine, “I love touching your body like this,” he whispered, hot breath ghosting across the teen’s ear, “Seeing you get this hot and bothered is _incredible_.”

The words had Dipper shutting his eyes tightly and his hands flying up to wrap around Bill’s neck, wanting the man to be closer to him, “Gnh- _hah, hah_ ,” the boy panted, “S-stop t-talking like th-that…” he groaned out, “Y-you’ll make me-,” He gasped sharply, words long forgotten as Bill stopped. He brought his hand up and licked at the pre-cum that had seeped through his boxers. He smirked, pulling off of Dipper and removing the rest of their clothing until they were stark naked. Dipper stared at Bill, practically drooling at the delicious sight of him. Bill’s eyes lit up knowingly and he moved back, resting his mid-back against the armrest of the sofa.

“Come here,” he purred out, index finger moving in a come hither motion. Dipper sat up, obeying Bill’s orders as he got on all fours and crawled over towards him. He sat himself on top of Bill’s abdomen, humming softly as he felt Bill’s cock pressing between his cheeks. He shuddered, the feeling of Bill being inside him making him feel all hot again. Bill chuckled under his breath, hands resting on Dipper’s hips before slowly moving up his sides and over his chest, making the boy gasp softly. His own hands were resting against Bill’s chest and his butt was moving back against Bill, making the older man hiss at the sensation.

“Bill, _please_ ,” Dipper mewled. Bill grinned seductively, making Dipper shiver against his hands.

“Eager are we?” The man teased, tweaking Dipper’s nipples with both hands. The boy arched his back, crying out, “Tell me, Pine Tree, what do you want?”

“Nnngh… _Bill_ ,” he rasped, eyes staring down at the man as he tried to last, “Please! I-I want you! I n-need you!”

Bill hummed, pinching his nipples just right, “Not good enough,” he chortled.

Dipper whimpered again, his stub for nails digging into Bill’s chest and making the grin hiss in delight. It was clear what the man wanted for him to do, and damn it if Dipper wasn’t willing. He had gone for so long without feeling Bill that all this sensitivity was just so overwhelming. He was surprised he even lasted long. With nothing left to lose and his mind to far gone to give a hoot, he caved in and did as the other wanted.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ He moaned out, the teasing of Bill’s fingers and having what he wanted so close, but so far was killing him painfully, “Damn it Bill, _please_! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me till I can’t think! Fill me until all I can feel is you! Please! I need you! I n-need you t-to!” He arched his back, eyes clenching shut as he continued to beg like a whore for the pleasure he was being so greatly denied. Bill grinned and held up three fingers.

“Suck these,” He commanded, voice throaty and breathy. Immediately Dipper obeyed as he felt the fingers near his mouth. He opened his eyes halfway, staring at Bill as he sucked on his fingers, his tongue swirling around them as he bobbed his head up and down as though he were really sucking Bill off. The man watched the display, his arousal hitting hard as his free hand went to toy with his own hard on. The older man groaned in gratification at the touch, watching Dipper intently and moving his hand in time with the boy, until his fingers were soaked and coated with saliva. He watched as a string of the boy’s spit connected with his wet fingers before it broke and his mouth replaced his fingers instead. Dipper moaned into the kiss, fingers lacing into Bill’s hair as the man shifted so that he could properly align his fingers with Dipper’s tight, puckering hole. He teased at it first, circling his entrance slowly, coaxing the boy into relaxation before inserting his index finger. Dipper’s breath hitched at the intrusion and he broke the kiss to steady his breathing so that he could relax. Bill toyed with the sensitive marks on the teen’s neck to help him as well.

Dipper shifted slightly, the feeling still foreign to him, despite having done it before. It was a moment or two before he okayed Bill and the man began to moving his finger, stretching him carefully. Dipper closed his eyes, forehead resting against Bill’s shoulder as he was prepared. Once Dipper was ready for another finger, Bill continued on, add the second digit. This time, it felt slightly uncomfortable, but not unbearable. The uncomfortableness faded away to nothing though as Bill began to move his finger. This time, Dipper gasped out of pleasure, his hips moving against the man’s. His face blushed a lovely shade of red and he let out a small cry as Bill’s middle finger brushed against a jumble of nerves that had him seeing stars.

The man’s closed lips formed into a pleased smile and he directed his fingers to move in only that direction. He listened to Dipper’s sharp gasps and loud moans, the boy’s sounds was enough to have him wanting to remove his fingers and take him again and again. Then, finally, the third finger was added and by this time, Dipper was moaning out his name.

“F-faster,” Dipper pleaded as Bill finger fucked him. The man complied and had Dipper tossing his head back, “O-oh, _god_ ,” He said breathily, “B-Bill, I-I can’t-” he broke off for a moment, “…need you! Now! _Please!_ ”

Bill gave in without missing a beat. He pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand. He covered his throbbing dick with the saliva before aligning it with Dipper’s hole. The moment he was, he began to push in, mentally forcing himself to hold back and not just thrust straight into the suffocating warmth that surrounded him. Dipper sucked in quickly, fingers tightening in Bill’s golden locks. It felt like an eternity before he was fully in and the whole world seemed to stop, including time.

As Bill waited for Dipper to become adjusted, the two made eye contact. Brown met caramel and for the first time that night, the two felt their hearts beat in sync. Dipper leaned downwards and Bill leaned up towards him. Their noses brushed against each other and their breaths mingled.

“You,” Bill began, “are so _beautiful_.”

Dipper blushed and smiled, his heart throbbing at the look of such _adoration_ coming from Bill. Without warning, he closed the gap between them and brought Bill into a searing, passionate kiss. There was no animalistic need to it, no hate or pure lust. This was a slow gentle kiss that was only shared between lovers, a kiss that conveyed what couldn’t be put into words no matter how hard they would try.

It was a kiss of apology, acceptance.

And love.

When they pulled back, Dipper was smiling like an idiot and he pecked Bill’s lips one last time before he moved his hips, reminding the other of what they had left to do. The older’s eyes lit up and he thrusted up, making Dipper arch back and moan out his name like it was the holiest thing on the planet.

Their rhythm started slow and hesitantly, but then gradually built up into confidence until they had a steady flow. Bill leaned back and watched the teen with a sultry gaze, licking his lips as he ran a hand up his stomach to his chest so that he could tease his hardened nipple. Dipper groaned unbitten, eyes closing shut as he rocked his hips into with Bill’s.

“F-fuck,” he gasped, “O-oooh _Biiill_ ,” He moaned, dragging out the man’s name as his cock hit his prostate straight on. This made Bill determined to hit the exact same spot without fail, and he did. Each time Dipper’s moans got higher and his mind got muddled until there was nothing left but incoherent babbling and pleas.

“Damn, you’re so hot, kid,” Bill purred out, his hand sliding down to pump Dipper’s weeping cock.

Dipper moaned at the feeling of being filled, he bounced up and down along Bill’s cock, riding him as each thrust brought him closer, “Oh, fuck, _faster_ , please Bill, faster!” His whole body was hot and needy, wanting to be tossed over the edge and filled with Bill’s seed.

“Shi-it,” Bill said, head tipping back as he closed his eyes and gave in to Dipper’s command. He moved faster, harder, abusing Dipper’s jumble of nerves with each time he made contact with it.

“ _Ah, hah, hah,_ ” Dipper panted, “D-don’t stop, don’t stop,” He begged, feeling himself getting closer, “oh _please_ , _oh please_ , don’t stop!”

They were both falling helpless to what their bodies and each other demanded. The sync that had made was soon lost and passed into their desperation. Dipper cracked one eye opened and searched for Bill’s free hand. He interlaced their fingers together, squeezing and smiling when Bill squeezed back.

As they neared the end, Dipper tossed his head back and moaned at the top of his lungs, crying out Bill’s name as he came, his hips bucking weakly against Bill’s as he did so. The man beneath him watched with fascination, the reaction amazing and awe striking as he watched him come undone all the way. Then, with a few more thrusts of his own, he followed after off that cliff and filled Dipper with his seed. The boy gave a weak moan before falling on top of Bill, panting with him as they both rode off their highs.

They gave each other one last kiss, a deep one that had Dipper humming into it. When they parted, Bill nuzzled against the boy, Dipper doing the same before relaxing against Bill, his head on the man’s chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.

The TV played dully in the background, not that the two were paying any attention. Instead, they had shifted to a more comfortable position, Bill no longer inside of Dipper. The boy closed his eyes and felt Bill brush his lips against his forehead before sinking back against the couch and falling prey to sleep. Dipper was the only one awake. He bleakly opened his eyes, staring up at Bill’s perfect, face. The man looked peaceful, unlike Dipper whose euphoria was now replaced with worry and fear. What would happen now?

Was it okay to trust Bill like this?

Their issue hadn’t really be solved and he had a bad feeling that what they had done tonight would have dark consequences later on. That alone had his gut filling with dread. Would Bill call this act another mistake? Especially after what had transpired between them both. He sank back into the warmth that was Bill and closed his eyes, willing those thoughts to go away.

Everything would be fine. Everything would be better.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-) 
> 
> *hides under a rock with a pen and paper*
> 
> Also! Got any writing requests? Wanna see more Billdip? Wanna ask questions or bug me? go on down to my tumblr- @paidenzilla 
> 
> please leave a comment or critique (if ya want!)


	3. Love Ends In Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Smut for a while; enjoy while you can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is actually split up xD it got way too long. So we'll have to wait for Mabel and Dipper's mother to enter the picture in the next chapter!!

Warm lips pressed against his skin softly, sending sparks igniting through his body. His eyelids fluttered slightly, his mind whirring to life and processing what was happening. He let out a soft sigh as the lips teased the skin of his neck, feeling a nose nuzzle against it. He shifted, slowly fluttering his eyes open slowly to find Bill hovering above him, his eyes hidden by his hair. He shivered, his fingers twitching against the soft material underneath them. He heard a low rumble come from Bill and he found that the man was softly chuckling, making his face bloom red all the way to the roots of his hair.

“W-what’re you laughing at?” He rasped, his voice was sluggish from sleep and his throat was horribly sore, probably from last night, he realized, as it must’ve been from all the loud sounds he was making. His eyes widened and his blush grew twice the shade darker as he scrambled away from the man, “O-oh my god! We had sex!” The teen shouted loudly, making Bill burst out laughing. Dipper could only stare with shocked embarrassment as he watched Bill fall backwards onto his back, grasping his sides as he laughed loudly. His eyebrows knitted together as he stared with confusion, “Why are you laughing?! This isn’t funny!”

Bill snorted and sat up, resting on his elbows as he stared straight at Dipper, “Of course it’s not funny,” he said, breaking out into a grin, “It’s _hilarious_!” That made Dipper bristle and he slapped the man’s leg watching as the skin there turned red before tossing a dark glare at him. Bill lightened up a bit and sat up all the way, shifting so that he was sitting on his knees, “Okay, okay, it’s neither hilarious nor funny, but still…I’m impressed you had the guts to seduce me like that,” he smiled. Dipper scoffed, arms folded across his chest as he turned his head and stared at the nothing in particular.

“I wasn’t trying to seduce you,” he muttered. Bill’s eyebrows rose up in surprise.

“Really?” He hummed, “Looked like that to me…”

There was a brief pause, a small waver of tension in the air that left the room feeling awkward. Dipper chewed on the inside of his cheek, unsure of what should be discussed. Should he try to talk about what happened, clear the air for both of them? Or should he just let the subject stay as it was? While he felt generally light, and not to mention _happier_ , a part of him still felt like it was wrong. They shouldn’t have gotten intimate so quickly, especially after Bill had left him so broken up the first time. But what could he do now? It was clear that if he were to bring it up and start talking about it, Bill might shut him down like he did last time. Yet, he had to know…he had a right to know the other’s thoughts on this matter. However, it seemed that Bill had different plans.

When he looked up to talk, Bill was already standing and stretching. The sight of the older’s body made Dipper’s mouth go dry and a small wave of arousal crashed down on him, making him subconsciously close his legs and bring his knees to his chest. Bill noticed and smirked, running a hand through his hair and grinning slyly.

“Enjoying the view, Pine Tree?” He teased, making Dipper’s face heat up. He tripped over his words, trying to find the proper response. Bill snickered and bent down, taking a hold of the boy’s chin, he tilted it upwards and kissed him deeply, watching him as Dipper’s eyes fluttered closed almost immediately and he melted into it. Bill pulled away slowly, their lips leaving with a soft smack. Bill licked his lips, smirking as he gently eased Dipper’s legs down and spread them apart, settling himself down between them. His left hand wrapped around both of them and he began moving their dicks together slowly. Dipper sucked in sharply, eyes looking down as he watched Bill’s movements with eagerness. His hands curled into fists at his sides, unsure of where he should put them.

Bill couldn’t help but smile coyly, watching the boy in front of him starting to become undone with such a small little act. He could feel Dipper’s cock twitch to life at the teasing stimulation as purposely rolled his hips slowly. He watched as the teen released a sharp gust of air that he had been holding in and he chuckled to himself, leaning forward to capture his lips once more.

Dipper closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss as he tried to move his hips along with Bill’s, but the man had moved his free hand down to pin him against the couch, not letting him quicken the pace. He whined in protest, face scrunching up as he pulled away from the kiss. Though he knew better than to let this continue on, they had to stop and talk, they had to make things right again.

“B-Bill,” he gasped, pulling himself out of the intoxicating kiss and turning his head so the man couldn’t try and lure him back, sadly, this left the side of his neck exposed and Bill took it as an invitation to bite and suck along a particular area that had him closing his eyes and lifting his arms up so that he could latch his hands onto the man’s shoulders, nails biting into the older’s skin, “Na-hn!” He gasped out, pressing himself against Bill as much as he could, previous thoughts long forgotten.

“God, you’re sexy,” Bill purred against his neck. Dipper bit his lip, back arching in delight as a rush of pleasure washed over him. Bill raised an eyebrow, amused at how aroused Dipper became from such a simple compliment, “You like being praised?” It was a statement more than a question, but Dipper found himself feeling embarrassed either way. He supposed he did, but who didn’t enjoy a good praising? It wasn’t like…it was a _thing_ of his…was it?

“You’re such a good boy, you know that?” Bill whispered hotly into his ear, “Such a beautiful, _sexy_ _good boy_.” Dipper shuddered, cracking his eyes open to meet Bill’s. His heart was beating loudly against his chest and he wondered if Bill could hear it. The man smirked down at him, the dim light from the sun trying to peek from the blinds illuminating his features sharply and making his eyes shine like pure melted gold, “Do you like when I say things like that to you, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, almost innocently, “Does it make you feel _good_?”

Dipper struggled with words as Bill suddenly chose that moment to pick up his pace. It sent his body aflame and it burned under the blonde’s touches, making his body feel like it was on fire, with how hot and overwhelmed he was becoming, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

“O-oh _god_ , Bill,” He panted, keeping eye contact with him as his fingers crawled up to tangle themselves inside the older’s hair. His legs rose up to wrap around his hips, squeezing slightly to urge the other on. But it seemed that Bill wanted an answer for his question.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Bill smiled, biting the shell of his ear and making Dipper hiss softly, “You didn’t answer me,” he teased. Dipper frowned, letting out a small undignified huff in exasperation.

“ _Bill_ ,” He whined softly, the pressure was building up in him and he wanted the man to move faster against him. The man shushed him by gliding his tongue down from his ear to his Adam’s apple. He pressed open mouthed kisses there before replacing his lips with teeth and biting down, hard enough to leave marks but not break through skin. Dipper yelped in both pain and pleasure before he tugged harshly on Bill’s hair, making the man grunt out and let up.

“Bill,” Dipper huffed out, trying to move his hips, but he couldn’t because for some reason the man just wouldn’t move his _damn hand_! His eyes were starting to tear up from the overstimulation and need to release; he wanted to push the man off of him and grind against him until they were both undone.

Bill chuckled, giving a soft squeeze to their cocks and watching Dipper arch his back, “Answer my question and I’ll give something even better,” he said, leaning down and running his tongue over Dipper’s bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and sucking it gently, biting down along it and making the latter moan breathily.

“Y-yes! God _yes_ , I-I like when you praise me!” He rushed out when Bill released his lip and rolled his hips just right, “Please Bill, _please_! I want to come! Let me come!” He begged. Bill said nothing as he unwrapped his hand much to Dipper’s displeasure. The boy was about to say something, but barely got a word in before Bill had suddenly thrusted _inside_ of him.

“ _FU_ - _CK_!” The teen yelled loudly, voice cracking and eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as he tossed his head backwards, his back lifting off the couch as he felt excitement and wonderful ecstasy shoot through him like a rocket. Bill let out his own cry of satisfaction as he entered Dipper all the way down to the hilt. The boy was still nicely stretched, not that much, but enough for Bill to enter him without needing much preparation. And the pre-cum running along his cock was enough to imitate lubrication. He still waited for Dipper to adjust, but the boy was just as eager as he was and soon enough started moving his hips against him, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

He teased him at first, pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward and hitting his sweet spot straight on. Dipper was sure he almost came from that thrust alone, but to his surprise he didn’t. His eyes had closed tightly together, almost to the point where he was seeing stars and he was sure that he was going to pass out from all the sensations washing over his body.

“Mngh! F-faster,” he moaned, “Faster, _faster_!” And Bill was quick to comply, losing his steady composure and thrusting in and out of Dipper with reckless abandon.

Bill leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the teen’s as he rocked his hips back and forth, listening to the keening moans and beautiful noises that poured out from Dipper’s red and swollen lips. He let out a low moan, eyes closing as he pressed kisses over the boy’s face, “God you’re amazing,” he ground out, “Just perfect…absolutely _fucking perfect_!”

Dipper couldn’t hold it back anymore, the rope he felt inside him was stretching tighter and tighter, and Bill’s words did nothing to help. If anything, it made the rope snap and he couldn’t stop the words rushing from his mouth, couldn’t think of how things would change as he clung to Bill tightly and let himself go.

“I love you! I love you, Bill! O-ooh gods, I _love_ you!” And with nothing more than one final sharp cry, he came with Bill’s name on his lips.

 

It was amazing how quickly things were able to change after three little words.

At least it would’ve been if anything _had_ changed in the first place.

After the- _amazing_ -morning sex, Dipper and Bill had lounged on the couch together. Their bodies were moving quickly from how erratic their breathing had become as they slowly came down from their high. But as soon as they did, Bill was quick to get off of Dipper. He let the boy rest a bit more, taking a random piece of clothing on the ground to clean the mess on Dipper’s stomach. The boy smiled tiredly at the action and sighed, allowing Bill to do what he needed before being helped up. He leaned against the man, breathing in the scent of sex and Bill’s natural musk. It comforted him and brought peace to him as the man picked him up bridal style and began carrying him towards the stairs, which he climbed and headed up. Dipper was curious for a moment as to where they were going before soon realizing that it was probably to go clean themselves. Sure enough he was right and Bill had set him down on his feet in front of the bathroom.

“Go get cleaned up,” The man said gently, “I’ll have breakfast ready by the time you’re done,” He added. Dipper tilted his head slightly and he wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Pulling his lips away, he asked, “You’re not going to get cleaned up too?”

“I am,” Bill said, Dipper’s eyes flickered with genuine confusion and a small ounce of hurt, which the man was quick to explain himself, “If I bathe with you, you’ll only get even dirtier,” He teased playfully, giving Dipper a smile that had the teen’s heart fluttering.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Dipper replied. Bill leaned forward and brought him into a passionate kiss that had Dipper’s mind going blank. The teen kissed back feverishly, pressing his chest against Bill’s. The man ran his tongue along his lips and Dipper was quick to part his, feeling Bill’s tongue enter his mouth and run over his own tongue. He moaned softly, allowing the blonde to explore his wet cavern and letting out soft moans as Bill brushed his tongue along the top of his mouth. Before things could get too heavy, Bill pulled back, still connected to Dipper by a thin string of saliva that broke as Dipper swiped his tongue against his lips, eyes slowly opening. His face was flushed red and a happy smile formed on his face. Bill leaned in and kissed the side of his neck before pulling back away slightly.

“Go shower,” He murmured to him softly, “I’ll get breakfast ready, alright?”

Dipper nodded dumbly, still in a love-struck daze, “I love you,” he said, the words he had shouted as he climaxed repeating dully in his mind. Bill did nor said nothing in reply, he only gave a small smile and then pulled himself away completely, then turning to walk to the bedroom he shared with Dipper’s mom. When he was gone from his sight, Dipper shook his head, suddenly feeling cold. He turned to face the bathroom door, opening it and flickering on the light. He looked at himself in the mirror after closing the door and locking it. His body was riddle with marks, his face was red along with his lips, which were also somewhat swollen from all their kissing.

As he turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up, Dipper tried to not think of how quick Bill was to move away from him…or how eager he was to leave him alone.

 

As Dipper bathed, a feeling of something out place stirred in his gut. He thought back over the chain of events that had happened and for once in his life, he had never felt so stupid. He knew that what had happened would definitely have consequences. They never should’ve done all those things so quickly, he never should’ve given in to what his heart and body desired. Now, the mess they had made before was an even bigger pile and he had no idea how this would play out for him in the end. So many outcomes could be made from this, and if Bill was going to do anything like he did last time, then Dipper knew he was screwed majorly. The emotional pain would’ve been stronger than it was the first time because this time…this time he had _actually_ told Bill how he really felt. Things had gotten intense last night no doubt, and this morning’s little spiel did nothing to ease the burn. The scariest part of it all, was that they both did something that couldn’t be undone or erased.

He finished rinsing off his body and hair from the soap suds and turned off the water. He grabbed the towel from the rack nearby and dried himself off, biting his lip with worry as he noticed something stranger.

Why did Bill move away from him so quickly? Why did the man leave him feeling cold?

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Dipper left the bathroom and walked over to his own room, though it was a bit slowly from the sex he had last night and recently. His lower body was sore and he walked with a small limp, the brief smell of breakfast from downstairs reached his nose and his stomach growled, making him realize just how hungry he truly was. He entered his room and made quick work of getting dressed. The sooner he got downstairs, the sooner he could get answers. How did Bill feel about him? How did he _truly_ feel about him? The man had sex with him twice for crying out loud, that had to have meant _something_ , right? He supposed asking couldn’t hurt, Bill had to have _felt_ something for him.

Fully dressed, he left his room and raced down the stairs. He entered the living room and looked around; unlike last night, the TV was off and the sunshine was filtering through the blinds, giving a soft, dim glow. The only thing out of place was the mess of clothes and throw-pillows that laid about-hard cold proof of their nightly sex-time together along with this morning’s. Moving past the scene, he walked quickly to the entranceway to the kitchen. He paused at the doorway, seeing Bill standing in front of the sink, staring out the small window. The man was dressed in his work clothes, a freshly ironed light blue long sleeve button up and black dress pants, his would be messy hair was also done neatly. And Dipper felt a strong urge to run his hands through it and mess it up a bit, along with everything else that was Bill because the man looked hot in his suit and tie-well bowtie. For some reason Bill hated wearing ties, and he had no idea why.

“Hey,” Dipper said, voice cracking since it was still hoarse from all the loud shouting he was doing. Bill glanced at him from over his shoulder.

“Hello, Pine tree,” Bill dully replied, and that made Dipper wince a little, “Your breakfast is on the table,” the man added, turning away from the window to reveal that he was holding his favorite black mug in his hands, a cool stream of steam was rising up from it, signaling he had made coffee. Dipper gave a curt nod, making his way to the seat where his food was, all the while feeling Bill’s eyes on him. The teen stared down at the food, not moving to eat it as a thick layer of tension fell over them.

“I wish you could’ve taken a shower with me,” he tried, looking up at Bill tentatively, smiling a little as he did so, but Bill did nothing, completely ignoring the heartfelt words.

“I’ve got a company meeting today, so I won’t be back until later on tonight,” He said indifferently, lifting the mug to his lips once more, “You can manage being alone today right?” He said, voice teasing slightly, “I’ll leave some cash so that you can hang out at that arcade you like or whatever.”

As he spoke, Dipper was hardly listening. He was staring back down at his plate, his heart picking up speed and his chest rising and following as his breathing picked up the pace as well. His blood was rushing loudly in his ears and the pain he felt six days ago was coming back with a harsh vengeance. No. No, he was doing it again. He was brushing him off as if he was some random person. And that _hurt_. Why was Bill doing this? How could he have been so foolish? Why did he have to be stupid enough to believe that anything would change? He was an idiot for thinking that their latest actions would actually get Bill and him back to a somewhat more than strangers term, that it would make things better. But the man standing just a few feet away from him was talking as if nothing had even happened between them, as if what they did never even occurred. He even ignored his comment that was supposed to at least get some sort of warming, apologetic, reaction from him.

“…anyways, I need to be going, I’ll see ya later oka-,”

Dipper’s hands slammed down on the table hard as he stood up, the _smack_ echoed through the room, cutting Bill off. He couldn’t go through this again! He couldn’t be fooled twice! The older stared with surprise, not expecting for the teen to react in such a way. Dipper’s head remained looking down, his eyes staring at nothing and his hair masking his face and concealing it from Bill.

“So that’s it then?” He began quietly, his eyes blurring up, “You’re going to hurt me again?” It took a moment for Bill to understand, but when he did, he let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Pine Tree-,” he began, but Dipper was having none of it. He snapped his head up, eyes staring darkly at the man.

“No,” He said coldly, “No you can’t do this!” He snarled, “It’s not fair! You can’t just keep avoiding this situation Bill!” He yelled at him, “How long are you going to keep pulling this shit on me? How long are you going to keep pulling me along and then letting me go when I start to get too close?”

“-Dipper, _don’t_ -,”

“No, I _will_!” Dipper continued, “I need an explanation for this, _all_ of this Bill because you can’t seem to stop toying around with me and confusing the heck out of me! Is this how it’s going to be every time? Do you just show someone you _love_ them and then freaking trample on them the moment you’ve had your fill?”

“ _Enough_ ,” Bill snapped, slamming his cup down on the counter’s surface. Coffee spilled out and some landed on his hand, but he didn’t care, “Jesus Christ, Dipper,” He snarled, face hardening as he stared at him, “I _never_ said I loved you!” He shouted. Dipper paused, his hard glare faltering. The room seemed to grow darker and Dipper could feel himself starting to go numb.

“What?” He choked out. Bill stared at him, his eyes staring straight into his. But they held no warmth for him, no love. Only coldhearted annoyance.

“I never said I _loved_ you,” He repeated calmly. Too calmly. Dipper’s mind was spinning, his heart, which he thought had been repaired, shattered into a million more pieces like fixed glass that had already been broken before and was dropped again.

“B-but last night and this morning-,” he tried weakly, but Bill shot that down too.

“I won’t say that any of those were a mistake or anything. But understand that what we did was nothing more than a small fling,” He said, rubbing his temples before dropping his hands limply down to his sides as he sighed, “A one night stand and morning if you will.”

Dipper sank down into his seat, his legs turning to jelly and no longer finding the strength to support him, “S-so I was nothing more than your personal sex toy…?”

“Well, a lot better than any sex toy, really. But your words, not mine,” he shrugged. Dipper couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could Bill be this cruel? How could he be so heartless? Was this really the same man he had given his heart to? Was this the same person he was willing to die for? The same one who had caressed him and made him feel alive again? He heard Bill sigh and listened to the sound of his feet moving towards. He flinched when Bill’s hand rested on his shoulder, his breath blowing across his face as he turned to face him.

“Y-you,” his breath hitched, “You _used_ me?” he asked hoarsely, though it was more of an accusation than anything.

Bill exhaled slowly and shook his head, “Not necessarily,” He said quietly, “Look, kid,” Bill began, voice gentle, “You’re great and you have an amazing body, but you know that this could’ve never continued, right?” Dipper tore his eyes away and he sniffled, “You know I could never return what you’re asking of me.”

“Why not?” He choked out.

Why don’t you want to put in the effort? Why won’t you do the same? I’m giving you everything, I’m doing the best I can for you! Why aren’t I good enough?! His mind screamed out, wanting to shout at the man in front of him.

“Last night, when you said my name while you were sleeping, that had to mean something, right? You called me beautiful, you took care of me and we made love! It wasn’t just meaningless sex and you know it!” He argued back, “Otherwise we would’ve never done it! And that kiss we shared? How can say you don’t love me? You proved to me that you did last night!” He pushed Bill back, his touch making him feel queasy and sick, “And this morning?! Was everything you said a…a lie?” his voice broke at the last part, dying into nothing but a weak whisper. _Don’t leave me…please,_ please _don’t leave me_ , he begged silently, tears already running down his cheeks. Bill stumbled back from the sudden force of Dipper’s hand pushing away, but he caught himself by the chair and used it to help him stand up. He dusted off his clothes, shaking his head and sighing.

“I’ll-I’ll be better!” Dipper said quickly, grabbing on to his wrist to prevent him from leaving, “Please! Please don’t…don’t do this!”

“I’ve got to get to work,” he muttered, voice full of annoyance, as if he was _too_ good to deal with Dipper, as if the boy was nothing more than a child whining about a toy they couldn’t have. He yanked his wrist out of Dipper’s grasp and turned his back away from him, then he began leaving the room. Once again the coldness returned to Dipper and his heart clenched painfully. With sudden urgency, the teen stood up from his chair, the force of his movement making the object fall down.

“You…you _BASTARD_!” He bellowed angrily, as he picked up his fork and threw it straight at Bill as he left, but the man was gone and the fork crashed into the wall before dropping lifeless to the ground with a loud clatter. Dipper listened as the front door closed and the love of his life walked out, leaving him broken beyond any repair. The boy then fell to the ground, his heart shredded to the point that it almost didn’t even exist. He let out pathetic sobs that shook throughout the all too quiet house.

Even the sky outside began to darken, as if it could hear his heart weeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (Alright, alright, I swear, I'll get some happy moments in, besides all this angst, for you and Dipper.
> 
> Maybe, I'll start a spin off series of fluffy stuff to refuel you guys!
> 
> Or I'll make cute one-shots of your guys' choice! Just send it to me on Tumblr or leave it in the comments below!)
> 
> Pls leave a comment or critique (if ya want!) 
> 
> Got questions? Curious for sneak peeks? Or want to place writing or drawing requests? Go bug me on tumblr --> @paidenzilla


	4. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's mom and Mabel are home! And things are plenty awkward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the wonderful comments I am receiving for this fic! It really brings me joy each and every time I hear from you all!! I hope to hear many more in the near future!

The rest of the following days had flown by like a gust of wind and Dipper was forced to move on over his heartbreak in time to welcome back his mom and sister. He went through the motions of school, living his days in solemn quietness. His friends had noticed how stand offish he had become and tried to crack into his shell in hopes to get him to come out, but every time proved to be in vain as the teen would just brush them off and engross himself into his studies. Dipper was stuck, stumped, and trapped. He felt like he was drowning in a tide that kept pulling him out to the sea with waves beating down on him mercilessly and making him lose hope with each hit. Questions after questions pummeled his mind and he longed to have the answers.

Why wasn’t he enough?

Why wasn’t he _good_ enough?

Why?

Did Bill mean what he said?

They tore through him each time he was by himself and alone, and he felt as though he was literally dying.

Being home alone with Bill didn’t help either. The man had gone back to giving him the cold shoulder, talking with him occasional so that they wouldn’t suffer in silence, but it was all one-sided. And it would be a lie if Dipper said it wasn’t driving him crazy. Fact of the matter was that it _was._ Every second that ticked by without having Bill looking at him with that smirky smile of his or even talking to him drove the teenager up the walls and made his crippled heart hurt even more. Though it wasn’t all just Bill…of course Dipper tried to make the effort to speak to him again or even continue the conversation, but just looking at Bill and seeing him throw a lazy smile at him with the hope that the kid would return it, made his heart throb painfully and his stomach lose its appetite. He often left dinner early, not bothering to touch his food except for maybe two bites, saying that he was tired or had homework. Both of which were true, but Dipper only took the time to do one of those things, and it wasn’t the first. Sleep had become a distant memory to him, since every time he closed his eyes he would see the scene of him and Bill’s fight replay in his mind, over and over without stop.

There was only one place that any solace to Dipper. When he wasn’t at school or stuck with Bill, the boy would wander to the forest, the only place that felt safest to him. It was there he let out his frustration, his anger, and his pain.

Though as of now, Dipper was currently lounging on the couch, waiting for Bill to return with his beloved sister and mother. He wanted to be held by his mom and Mabel, to have them tell him that they loved him. He knew it wouldn’t help, but it could mend his heart a little with the fact that _someone_ in this world would never betray him. Especially his sister, who no doubt would be wanting to know how the two weeks went. God, what would he say to her? _Oh yeah, it was great Mabes! Bill and I had sex_ twice _and now he won’t even talk to me because he claims to not love me_. The thought made him laugh a little, yeah, he could imagine how that little conversation starter would go. He sighed and fell back against the couch, laying down and closing his eyes.

Why didn’t Bill just admit he loved him? Why was the man being so difficult about this? Dipper knew how he felt and he was just a teen! But, Bill…Dipper sighed, he supposed he had to understand why. The man _was_ currently dating his mother. And Dipper knew that Bill had to put a stop to this all while it was just starting. It was better to nip it at the bud before it grew into anything dangerous. Though it made Dipper upset that Bill was the only who left unscathed, meanwhile he was just barely breathing above water. And besides, who knew what could’ve happened or how much trouble they’d both be in should they have gotten caught. While his head might’ve been thinking logically, his heart had to disagree with that train of thought _greatly_. Bill was just being a chicken! A coward. And a _jerk_ for taking advantage of his emotions like that. Dipper groaned at the turmoil going through him and he sat up, glancing at the TV and frowning.

He stood up, walking over to the front door. Maybe he could go out to the forest and wait for Bill to return. He opened the door just in time to see their car pulling in, he quirked an eyebrow, well speak of the devil…

The moment the car stopped, Mabel hopped out. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and she wore a frilly, pink short sleeved shirt and blue jean capris. She turned to see Dipper and the moment she did, her eyes shone brightly and her mouth curved upwards into the most jubilant smile Dipper had seen all week.

“DIPPER!” She squealed, breaking out into a run towards her twin. Dipper watched before opening his arms wide to hug his sister. He laughed as they crashed into each other and held her tightly. For a brief moment, everything felt alright again. But it was only for a fleeting second because just as soon as it came, it was gone.

“Glad to have you back, Mabes, the house was so quiet without you,” He said, _not unless you count the sex me and Bill had_ , his mind countered, making Dipper berate himself mentally at the embarrassing thought as his sister pulled away after a few moments. The girl grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

“It feels great to be back! Dallas is awesome, but nothing beats home,” She grinned, “I can’t wait to tell you all about my art show, but first, how are you doing?” She asked, noting that Dipper seemed a bit…down. Though Dipper wasn’t listening, his eyes had moved to look over his shoulder to the sight that had him feeling sick all over again.

Bill was currently making out with his mom, occasionally pulling back to say something that had her laughing and nuzzling her nose against his. It was sad to think that that had been him quite some time ago. He sighed, his hands balling into fists as he looked away, hiding the hurt. Mabel looked back to see what he had been looking at and shook her head, laughing.

“They’ve been like that ever since the airport, guess he really missed her, huh?” She mused, making Dipper inwardly cringe and become irritated for some reason, “True love and stuff, right?” He snapped his eyes up and scoffed. That wasn’t true love, Bill wouldn’t know true love if it came hitting him on the head.

“True love or not, it’s _gross_ ,” He spat, the word filled with more venom than he thought and it made Mabel back away a little at the cold tone he used.

“Whoa, Dip, no need to get all angry about it,” Mabel said, holding her hands up. She looked back to the display of affection and noticed it had gotten a little bit intense, “Though, they could at least get a room,” She chuckled awkwardly.

Dipper frowned in annoyance and moved past Mabel, making her look back at him in wonder about what might’ve been eating at him, “Hey mom, save some affection for me too, will ya,” He said, making the kissing couple separate-much to Bill’s great annoyance. Dipper had to hold back a laugh, _Join the club, jerk_ , he sneered at him in his mind. His mom blinked before laughing happily, her cheeks rosy.

“Oh, there’s my baby boy!” She exclaimed gleefully, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him, “Sorry about that sweetheart, I guess I missed Bill more than I anticipated,” She smiled, making Dipper want to gag.

No, he wasn’t jealous. Why would he be?

But seeing how Bill was having a grand ol’ time making out with his mom had definitely made his blood boil and that vicious green monster go out searching for blood. His mom’s back was to Bill and that left Dipper facing the man, who in turn was staring at him with a hint of surprise and…was that remorse? No, Bill wouldn’t have that kind of emotion. He especially didn’t have it after saying all those mean things to him and dropping him so easily after using him for his own personal gain. He inwardly winced, thinking that had actually stung. _A lot_. So why would Bill have the look in his eyes _now_ , after all the damage that had already been done to him? Ignoring the look, Dipper gave him the coldest glare he could muster, daring him to say something. But all Bill did was give a sigh and look away, turning to go and grab the luggage from the vehicle. Dipper couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction, finally having made his point, but he couldn’t deny that his heart still did hurt at how easy Bill was at forgetting their own kisses and so easily ready to kiss another. He let go of his mom, stepping back and smiling as she started fussing over him and asking him how things had gone. Dipper almost wanted to spill everything, to see his mom’s happy face go from shock to anger in an instant. He nearly wanted to see Bill hurt in every way that he had made him hurt. But the softer side of him, the part that still loved the older man unconditionally, made him hold his tongue and instead force out well-rehearsed words and perfect happy smiles.

It was amazing how he didn’t have an award for ‘Best Actor of the Year’.

 

“So the art gallery was _a-maze-ing_!” Mabel said over dinner, smiling as she stuffed her mouth with homemade mash potatoes, “My artworks got to be showcased as well since I won first place, and I even met some cool college professors who were eager to have me,” She grinned, swallowing down her food, “Too bad I’m not yet a senior,” She laughed.

They were currently eating dinner, his mother’s outstanding meatloaf to be exact-which was surprisingly living up to its name if not more. His mother hadn’t made this in years, not since her and his dad had first started drifting apart. Too many differences, his mom said, though her eyes were dark with pain from a twenty year marriage devastated because his dad was actually having an affair down in Oregon with a woman named Colleen that had been going on for three years. It would have gone longer, or maybe discontinued all together, if the woman hadn’t shown up at their doorstep pregnant with his dad’s new kid, and their technically half sibling.

Dipper listened to his sister halfheartedly, his mind was drifting elsewhere, much too distracted to even eat so he was just poking at the food. His mom noticed and she frowned worriedly.

“Dipper, you’ve barely touched your food, are you alright sweetie?” She asked gently. All chatter had stopped and Dipper looked up, blushing from all the eyes on him-Bill’s gaze being the most unnerving since he probably had a clue as to why the boy wasn’t eating. Ignoring the stares, he worked up a smile and nodded his head.

“O-oh yeah, I’m fine mom,” He assured her, “I’m just too excited to have you guys back that I’m not really feeling hungry,” He said, chuckling to make her believe him. His mom nodded slowly though a bit skeptically at first before letting the subject drop.

“Alrighty then…just checking,” She said smiling, before slowly and unsurely turning back to Mabel, “Sorry honey, go on.”

“Well,” Mabel began again, looking to Dipper with her own version of sibling worriedness, but she continued speaking nonetheless, figuring she’d get it out of him sooner or later, “there was this hilarious guy there, who I think was totally hitting on me, but he turned out to be a puppet loving obsessed weirdo and well…I might’ve dodged a bullet when I found out he also _kissed_ his puppets.”

“ _Wait_ ,” Bill interrupted, fork halfway to his mouth, “The guy _made out_ with his own hands?”

Mabel nodded and they all bursted out laughing, well everyone minus Dipper. He gave a small chuckle, forcing a smile as well. But his eyes had landed on Bill. He listened to the soft jingling of his laughter, like beautiful ringing church bells. He also noticed the way the corners of his eyes crinkled in delight as his mouth carved into one of his star-dazzling smiles.

“Yeah! It was so awkward,” She chuckled.

“Oh, but not as creepy as the boy with that big white hair, remember?” His mom chimed in, “Yeesh, we had to fight him off with a stick.”

“Literally!”

“Sounds like you guys had a fun time,” Dipper concluded, finally adding in to the conversation. The laughter died down slowly, but the smiles remained, and Mabel nodded, cutting into her meatloaf that was half gone.

“Oh, yeah, it was very fun. Maybe next time you can join us,” She suggested, placing her mouth over the fork and eating the food that was on it. Dipper gave a weak smile and nodded, continuing to poke at his food, yeah, maybe next time…

“So, how was your guys’ week?” His mom asked. At that, both Dipper and Bill tensed up. Dipper’s fork slipped from his hands and onto his plate, making a loud clang against the light blue porcelain plate. They both stared at the other two, unsure of what could be said. Flashes from what happened starting from their intense night of sex to present day made them both falter and trip over their words. Mabel chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Well don’t get too excited guys,” She joked.

“Yeah, we want to know how it went. Did you have fun together? Have a guy’s night out? I’m surprised you didn’t wreck the place while we were gone,” His mom snickered. Bill reached to take a sip of his drink-red wine for the adults and water or soda for the teens.

W-well, Charlotte,” He began nervously, “Dipper and I had, well, y’see we-,”

“We had a _great_ time,” Dipper finally managed through gritted teeth, “Bill went exploring with me in the woods, I showed him my secret rock collection, and he gave me money to go the arcade while he went to his meetings,” He finished, avoiding Bill’s gaze. The older man was staring at him with bug-eyes, completely taken aback by the good things Dipper had shared.

“Y-yes,” Bill said weakly, “That’s right…”

Dipper spared a glance towards him and saw that Bill’s eyes held a calculating look, as though the gears in his mind were turning. When the man noticed Dipper staring, he gave him a small look of gratification, but the boy ignored it, sending him a subtle look that said, _I wasn’t doing it to save your ass. It was for mine._

“Wow, sounds like you two got to know more about each other,” Charlotte mused. Dipper nearly choked on his spit, but he instead looked down and nodded. Oh yeah, they _definitely_ got to know more about each. And even despite that, Bill was still a heartless jerk that Dipper couldn’t move on from.

“So you managed to forgive Bill for ruining your project then?” Mabel said, low enough so that only Dipper heard her. The teen looked up and met her gaze, he glanced at Bill-who was smiling and talking to his mother once more-staring for a moment at him before shaking his head. No, he hadn’t forgiven him. And at this point, he probably never would. But still, when he turned to look back at his sister, he nodded, even smiled a little.

“Yeah, I did.”

And never had it been so painful to say three simple words.

 

How long did it take for feelings to fade? Well, anyone’s guess was as good as Dipper’s. It had been nearly three weeks since everything that happened and he was no better at feeling good about himself than he was when Bill had hurt him. However, there was something different about Bill now. Though Bill didn’t give him the cold shoulder like before, the man still did everything he could to not end up alone with him, as if the moment it was just them two Dipper would automatically jump him-although, while he _might_ it didn’t mean he would. Another thing he noticed was that Bill seemed more tired than usual. It was like the man didn’t even know that sleep was a real thing. And while Dipper didn’t care in particular why the man was like this, he was still curious. Just curious. Not worried. At all.

As he sat at the kitchen table, he watched Bill’s slumped over form as the man tiredly ate his eggs. His mother was busy cooking up pancakes for his sister, who was still upstairs getting ready for the school day. Dipper bit into his piece of toast, eyeing the man without being suspicious. It didn’t work apparently as Bill was midway eating when his eyes snapped towards Dipper’s staring ones and he paused.

Bill’s eyes were dark, and it was clear that the man suffered from quite a few days of sleep. Though the emotion in his eyes made Dipper question if he was seeing things. Bill’s eyes were riddled with guilt, hope, and…something that the teen just couldn’t quite decipher because the moment it was there, it was gone and the man was staring at his lips briefly before meeting his gaze once more.

Dipper’s heart jolted in his stomach, beating rapidly and even skipping a few beats as he stared at Bill, to anyone it probably looked like they were having a staring contest. The teen swallowed and he noticed the way Bill’s eyes followed the movement. His gut rolled, a feeling sparking to life and the boy was quick to look away, his face exploding into a canvas of red. Was Bill…was Bill watching him like _that_ for a reason? He shifted his eyes to look back up, but the older man had already looked away. Dipper felt a bit disappointed, but noted that Bill was blushing slightly and he couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips.

His mother came between them and set down Mabel’s plate that was filled with hot, fluffy pancakes. The girl in question entered the kitchen with a bright smile. Her hair was done in a fishtail braid and she wore a bright green sweater and light blue pants.

“Morning Mabes,” Dipper said as his sister sat down in the empty next to him.

“Good morning Dipdop, ready for a great day of education?” She chirped, nudging him slightly. Dipper blushed a little and shrugged, he knew exactly why his sister said that. Today he was working on a group assignment with this new kid in class that had caught his eye. It wasn’t anything more than that as Dipper still hadn’t gotten over Bill, but to keep his sister from being suspicious over why he wasn’t interested in dating someone who was definitely quite the looker, he faked having a small crush.

“I suppose…though, I don’t why you’re so gung-ho over me dating the new kid,” He said without thinking. Then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Mabel snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Way to spoil a surprise bro, you should’ve waited for things to become official,” She said, placing a forkful of pancakes into her mouth. Bill’s eyes had glanced up and he seemed to have tensed. He put down his form and sat up a little taller, clearing his throat.

“Dipper’s dating someone?” He asked, his voice holding an unknown emotion in it. Dipper and his sister both turned to look at Bill, and while Dipper seemed to look guilty and worried, Mabel was quick to jump the gun.

“Not yet!” She grinned, “But I have a full-proof plan to get him off the market,” She winked. Bill gave out a small chuckle, though it lacked any humor and he eyed Dipper carefully.

“A full-proof plan, huh?” He said, working up a smile, “And, does Dipper want this?” He asked, tapping his fingers along the table. Dipper felt like his face was burning from all the blood rushing towards it. From the way Bill was talking, it was almost as if it was in an accusing way, as though he was the one doing something behind his back. But the teen didn’t get that, why was Bill getting defensive when he wanted nothing to do with him?

“We should get going,” Dipper said, standing up. His mother looked up from cooking her eggs and glanced at the clock.

“But it’s still a little early before the bus comes, why don’t you wait a little? Tell us about this kid, is it a girl?” She asked, giving Dipper an assuring smile. The boy felt a little uncomfortable and he _really_ wanted to leave.

“They’re not a girl, but they’re a really nice boy,” Mabel said and Charlotte smiled, serving herself a plate of eggs and nodding.

“Well, regardless,” She said, sitting down, “As long as he’s nice and you like him then he sounds alright to me,” She smiled. Dipper groaned and covered his face before looking towards his sister.

“Can we _please_ not talk about my dating life?” He huffed, “I don’t even want to date him,” he muttered under his breath. Mabel merely snickered and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever ya say, bro-bro,” She chortled teasingly, as though not believing him. Dipper’s mom, obviously seeing her son’s quiet distress, chuckle and decided to change the subject for her son’s sake.

“I know! Bill, why don’t you tell them about tonight?” Charlotte smiled. Bill, who had been thinking to himself and staring at nothing, snapped his head up and glanced at his girlfriend before a look of understanding hit him. He grinned and turned back to face the twins.

“Don’t stay too late after school today,” he said, “My boss is holding a party tonight at his house and the whole family’s invited,” He glanced towards Dipper, whose face had lit up with a little interest, unlike Mabel’s who seemed to have lit up like a Christmas tree at the prospect of going to a party.

“A party?!” She exclaimed, standing up, “I love parties! I’m practically the _queen_ of parties!” She continued on, her voice giddy with excitement, “Oh my gosh, this is so awesome! We’re going to a party! Anything can happen at parties! Aren’t you excited Dipper?!”

The said boy had gone quiet again before looking up at the sound of his name. He had looked to Bill for a moment, who continued to watch him with hidden interest, before looking towards his beaming sister. He gave a smile, “Yeah,” he replied back, “I am.” And he was because, just as Mabel had said, _anything_ can happen at parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ･ิ,_ゝ･ิ) Well Dip, you ain't wrong there, (•᷉ुε ू•᷈,) especially if you get a certain someone drunk enough...
> 
> Please leave a comment or critque! (If ya want!)
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	5. Wrong and Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning= Slight non-con

Dipped hated parties. It was a fact he had learned many years ago in his first year of high school. Yet here he was, standing in front of a small bar area ordering drinks. Earlier he had been rather excited because of the possibilities that could’ve happened, but now, he realized just how awkward it truly was. Perhaps he should’ve just flirted with the new kid during his fourth block while he could’ve and gotten him to ask him out on a date tonight. But no, the odds of that happening were a negative because Dipper was absolutely _terrible_ at flirting on the fly. And he would’ve creeped out the new kid rather than win him over. Plus, it wouldn’t have worked out in the end, he was still hung up over Bill and his heart wouldn’t let him move on.

He fiddled with his hands as it was his turn to get his drink and he had ordered two mint juleps. Earlier he would’ve been surprised that the guy tending the bar was too lazy to check IDs and declared Dipper looked old enough, but after getting his third round, he grew accustomed to it. Though the teen inwardly cringed at how terrible the man was at his job, what kind of bartender was willing to risk his job just because he didn’t want to check every goddamn ID? But he figured it was probably a blessing in disguise, or perhaps it was god giving him the okay to get Bill as drunk as he could.

As he was handed the drinks, Dipper stared down at the two glasses he held in his hands, both were filled with a muffled, yellowish liquid that was no doubt a strong mixture of vodka and something else, along with green mint leaves at the bottom and one placed in a fancy way at the top. He sighed, beginning his walk back to the table where Bill was. His mom had gone off with Bill’s boss’s wife to talk about whatever it was they talked about and Mabel had vanished after spotting a cute boy near the bar. The party was at Mr. Brady’s house, aka Bill’s boss.

It was a lush home that was built behind a gated community. It stood elegantly on top of a steep hill, its white bricks showing it off proudly along with the bright outdoor lights that lit up the patio and front porch. The inside was just as big and spacious with walls of pale ivory and imported rugs and furniture.

Dipper had to admit, it was a rather plush and exquisite home that would make any house in his neighborhood-including his-look like some rinky-dink motel. And that alone made him envy the rich folk.

He approached the table as slowly as possible, not wanting to be the only stuck with Bill. He had hoped the man would’ve gone off talking with many of his co-workers, but Bill claimed that he already saw enough of them at work and that he’d rather just enjoy the classical music and setting around them. It confused the heck out of Dipper, considering Bill was like Mabel and loved to crank up the parties. Speaking of which, he spotted Mabel conversing with a dark skinned boy, his dark shiny hair cascading down his back in a lovely fashion. He could see Mabel’s interest in how soft and silky it looked, and even Dipper couldn’t help but want to run his own fingers through those smooth looking tresses. But then his mind wandered to bill, and how lush his hair had felt along his skin and he suddenly felt depressed all over again.

Setting the glasses down on the white satin table cloth on the table, he chanced a glance towards the man. Bill’s eyes, he noticed, had been watching him the whole time. Dipper quickly looked away, his fingers trembling as he pulled his chair back and sat down a little too stiffly. He could see Bill reaching for the small glass with the drink in it and he let out a soft sigh. He’d be honest, he totally wanted to get Bill drunk enough to touch him again, but the thought had him mentally berating himself for being so stupid as to do something to shameful. Was he really that desperate for the man to have sex with him again?

Yes, yes he was.

He wanted to feel Bill’s soft caresses against his skin and to have the man look at him with a loving gaze he did so long ago. He felt the tips of his ears burning and he ended up biting his lip, holding back a small needy whine that had come with his treacherous thoughts.

God, what he wouldn’t do to have Bill fuck him into oblivion again.

He suddenly jumped as a hand discreetly touched his knee under the table. His eyes went wide and he looked up to see Bill eyeing him with curiosity, his glass halfway to his plush lips. He had an eyebrow coked upwards and a strange glint in his eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He spoke softly, the chatter around him overpowering his voice greatly, but Dipper must’ve had supersonic hearing or something because the words sounded like they were being yelled directly into his ears. Dipper remained speechless as Bill’s thumb began rubbing soft circles against his clothed leg.

He blushed bright red, mouth moving but forming no words as he tried to gather his thoughts, which were waving red flags all over the place. He swallowed dryly and managed to speak, “N-no, I-I mean yes! I mean-uh, I wasn’t…thinking about…anything…” He trailed off, eyes darting down towards the table cloth. He heard Bill chuckle and the hand on his knee traveled upwards towards his upper thigh.

Bill stared at him thoughtfully, “You sure? You seemed pretty focused on something in particular.”

Dipper nearly jumped out of his seat, but managed to stay put, his hands balling into tight fists, making his nails bite into his skin, “N-no, I was just…staring.” _Geez, like that didn’t sound perverted or anything_ , he thought bitterly.

“Staring, huh?” Bill smirked, downing the rest of his drink, “What could be so interesting to have caught your attention?”

Without hesitating, or even pausing to think, Dipper’s brain went to autopilot before Dipper could even think to make up a lie or something and his mouth opened up so he could a hushed, “ _You_ ,” His eyes staring into Bill’s.

Seconds passed and there seemed to be a growing tension between them. The sound of distant conversations and the slow music was the only to be heard as the two males stared at each other. One of them was a deep shade of red that would have the very color jealous, and the older was only staring with an unreadable expression.

Dipper’s heart seemed to stop and his breath hitched, _oh shit oh shit, OH SHIT!_ He closed his mouth slowly and the hand on his upper thigh slowly slipped off, his body already missing the warmth of it. The teen leaned back, his chest starting to fall and down quickly as he made to leave, but then a hand grabbed at his wrist and he was forced to stay. He met Bill’s gaze with great unease and shame, but he was taken aback by what he saw.

Bill’s eyes seemed too enraptured with swirling emotions of want and something that Dipper couldn’t identify, or was too fearful to give it a name. The hand holding onto him gently tugged him back into place and Dipper automatically sat down, his bottom lip finding its way under his top teeth. Bill’s whole composure seemed to have slipped because he was suddenly standing and pulling Dipper along behind him. The teen let out a small cry of surprise as he stumbled to follow after the man without tripping. He looked around warily, worried his mom or sister would catch them, but the pair were nowhere to be seen. And the teen wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

As he focused back on Bill, he found that they were climbing up the stairs of his the older man’s boss’ house, and Dipper blushed. This reminded him way too much of those teenage parties seen in movies and he wondered if this was going to go down the way it did in those movies. The stairs seemed to have stretched as far as the eyes could see and it felt like an eternity before they finally reached the top. Landing on the last step, Dipper noted how quiet it was, except for the muffled music coming from downstairs. He looked to Bill and found the man staring back. He took a step towards him, but the look in Bill’s eyes told him to wait. So he did and he followed silently behind the older man as he led him to an empty bedroom, not really paying attention to how Bill had even managed to find it in the first place, this whole place was one giant castle in his opinion.

Entering the room, Dipper found that it was a lovely one. There was a bed in the middle against the wall. The walls were a lovely cream color and the carpet was a spotless white. Random paintings of flowers and a lonely, blue and white lighthouse sitting at the edge of cliff surround by fog hung on the walls. He walked over to the bed and took a seat on the soft, deep red quilt, a glance to his right showed that there was a connecting bathroom besides the closet door. He heard the door lock and looked up to see Bill leaning against, his hands undoing the bowtie at his neck. Dipper swallowed, wondering if this was okay to be doing, if he should stop this or just let his fantasy come true. His hands gripped at the soft material underneath them and he could stare helplessly as Bill shrugged off his suit’s jacket and tossed it along the chair that was in the corner across from him.

For a moment, everything was still and quiet. The two males stared at each other in silence. Dipper’s heart was racing and the blood was rushing loudly in his ears. His hands felt cold and clammy and nervousness swirled around his gut. He watched as Bill began walking towards him, his shoes scuffing against the carpet as he approached the spot were Dipper sat. The teen closed his eyes as he felt cold hands cup his blushing cheeks. He felt thumbs trace shapes against his skin and goosebumps began forming along his skin. He let out a soft sigh as the hands slid down his cheeks to his neck, thumbs running along his Adam’s apple, tenderly. A soft whimper slipped past his lips as he leaned into the caresses and he cracked his eyes open halfway, staring up at Bill imploringly and silently begging him to satisfy his aching body.

The older man complied, giving a soft smile before leaning down; his face hovering over Dipper’s. The boy looked down at Bill’s soft red lips before looking back at the man. Not even thinking, he bit his lip seductively and watched as Bill’s lips twitched. Then, suddenly there was pressure against his own. Delicious pressure that sent sparks running down his spine and fireworks exploding around them. He gave a soft moan, lips moving against Bill’s as he tilted his head, giving him more room to press his lips harder against his.

A tongue prodded against his lips and Dipper opened willingly, his hands flying up to wrap around Bill’s shoulders as he felt the man lean forward, easing him back against the bed. He felt Bill’s knee pressed against his groin and the blood began rushing downwards to greet it. His hands gripped at the thin material along Bill’s shirt and he pulled away reluctantly, panting heavily as their breaths mingled together.

Hesitance rested in his eyes as he stared at Bill, his body and heart argued for him to stay, to let Bill hold him and please him as he did before, but his brain wasn’t willing to take that chance. How could he after all that Bill had done? How could he after he was used and beaten down so cruelly? Was it worth that pain to take a shot of this poison called Bill again? Was it worth it to satisfy his sick addition to the man above him? Bill noticed Dipper's distracted look and he pulled him back to reality by biting the side of neck softly, earning a soft gasp as the boy jolted underneath him.

Lips pressed to Dipper's once more after the sudden bite along his neck that his heart beating twice as loud as it was before. However, this time Bill's lips pressed against Dipper's with a hungrier and _needier_ approach. Despite how it sent Dipper's body into a flustered state of desire, it felt…wrong to him. The lips moved down towards his exposed skin along his neck and despite the lovely tingle it sent through him, it didn’t feel right. As much as he found his body craving it, he himself didn’t want this. He didn’t want this in _this_ way. He wanted Bill, but he wanted the man to love him, not just use him up.

“St-stop,” he gasped, squirming beneath the hands creeping under his shirt, “B-Bill please!”

The hands continued moving upwards, brushing over his nipples in that teasing way he loved. The teen shuddered, his heart racing as he felt himself close to breaking. He didn’t want this. _He_ _didn’t want this_.

“Bill, no,” he pleaded, “Stop; I _can’t_ do this! Not like this!”

The man growled, lips moving up to Dipper’s and this time, the teen could taste the alcohol on his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, arms unwrapping from the man above him and pushing at his chest, but Bill clung tighter, refusing to let up until his body demanded for breath. Dipper was shaking, tears glistening in eyes as he stared up at the man he loved.

_I can’t…I can’t do this_ , he thought, _not like this…not again_. He felt a strong hand grip his clothed groin and he arched his back, a strangle sob leaving his lips as his body lit up with pleasure. He flailed his arms violently, only to have a cold hand pin his wrists roughly against the bed. His eyes widened and he stared up fearfully at Bill.

“I said _no_ ,” he cried, “I don’t want this! Please…I don’t want this…” he sobbed. Bill’s eyes snapped back to focus and he stared in shock at what he had just done. He immediately retracted his arms and leaned back, watching as Dipper scooted back and brought his knees to tightly to his chest. His shoulders were shaking and muffled sobs came from him as he burrowed his face into his knees.

“…ot like this… _not like this_ …” the words were barely heard, but Bill had managed and he immediately felt ashamed. He moved forwards, placing a hand into Dipper’s messy curls. The boy stiffed and tensed under his touch, but the man gently ruffled it, in hopes to calm him.

“Pine tree, I-I’m sorry,” He uttered, only listening to the quiet whimpers coming from the boy, “I…I thought that…” He didn’t finish, rather instead, he grimaced and dropped his hand down. He ran his other through his hair and shook his head, “I’m sorry about this, Dipper…I just…I _wanted_ you and I thought you did too; but that’s not an excuse…I’ll uh, I’ll go, you’re mom’s probably looking for me anyways. Feel free to join us when you’re ready.”

And then, Bill was gone.

Dipper slowly picked up his head, his eyes puffy from crying and his nose red. He wiped the remaining tears away and fell back against the bed. He let out a few more tears, his body shaking and burning from the remaining touches that Bill’s wandering hands had left behind. He swallowed, biting his lip as he tried to calm his state of mind. He didn’t know how to feel at the moment, a part of him was angry, another disappointed, and the rest of him violated. Why wouldn’t Bill stop when he told him to? Granted the man was drunk, but why…why did he…

_I’m sorry about this, Dipper…I just…I_ wanted _you and I thought you did too…_

What did Bill mean by that? Did he think that Dipper was just willing enough to give himself away like that again or did it mean something much deeper? Bill knew how he felt, so was it possibly the man mistook his yearning for him as lust rather than heartache? Well, considering how stupid the man could be, Dipper had no doubt that that could’ve been the reason. He felt his heart ache at the thought and he felt like crying all over again. Except, he hardly had the chance to do so, when the door creaked open and revealed a man entering the room. Dipper sat up, facing turning a deep scarlet red as he made eye contact with the stranger. The man’s dark, brown eyes widened with surprise and his mouth made an ‘O’ formation as he saw Dipper laying there.

“O-oh sorry! I didn’t realize this room was occupied,” the man stuttered, “I’m just looking for the bathroom, know where I can find it?” He asked, his cheeks burning a slight red from embarrassment. The man’s voice was deep, and held a certain confident tone to it as he spoke. He was in a dark business suit, a long black tie hanging from his neck and his dark, jet black hair was swooped to the side in an elegant fashion. Dipper looked around nervously before giving an almost hesitant nod. The man smile, a warm friendly one that made Dipper blush slightly, especially when he saw the dimples that adorned it.

“Oh, you know where it is? Mind showing me?” The man asked. Dipper lifted his right arm and pointed towards the open door across from him that revealed the bathroom. The man followed his finger and beamed gratefully, “Oh thank god!” He sighed, “Mind if I…?”

Dipper shook his head, still not ready to speak for fear of his voice cracking. The man visibly relaxed and he entered the room, humming softly.

“This is a real life saver,” he chirped, “The bathroom downstairs was occupied by a whole line and I heard there was one up here.”

Dipper listened to the man and watched as he entered the bathroom, the door closing behind him. The teen looked away to the other side of the room and tried to think of things to distract him. What should he do? Logic would say to walk away while he could, but he found himself unable to. But why? Probably because he wanted company after what he just experienced, but he knew that it wasn’t safe to be in a room with a stranger. Who knew what kind of person he was?

Just as he made to leave, the toilet flushed and the sound of running water could be heard. He made to scramble off the bed, but instead he tripped and flailed his arms about as the bathroom door opened and he fell off the bed. The man let out a surprised gasp and quickly went to help him up. Dipper blushed, heart racing and cheeks flaming as he thanked the man quietly for the assistance. He kept his head down, not wanting the stranger to know that he had been crying. But it was too late for that. As he sat back down on the edge of the bed, so did the man. He felt himself tense up and he was ready to bolt if needed, but he was taken aback by the man’s words.

“Want to talk about it?”

Dipper blinked and jerked his head up to stare at the man in front of him. The other smiled gently in return, “I couldn’t help but notice you were crying and well, I figured you might need to get something off your chest.”

Automatically Dipper went to wipe his eyes from the drying tears and he sniffled, turning away from the stranger, “It’s…it’s nothing…” He murmured. The man clicked his tongue and gave a soft hum.

“If ya say so,” he replied back, “But, if you want to get it off your chest, I’m all ears.” Dipper couldn’t help but smile a little and he shook his head.

“Sir, I don’t even know you.”

The man’s eyes lit up with amusement and he gave a small laugh, “You’re right!” he chortled, “Forgive me for my rude manners, but my name’s-”

“Pine Tree!” A voice suddenly called, and Bill’s frame filled the doorway. Dipper’s smile faltered, despite his heart skipping a beat, and the man beside him gave another laugh as he stared at the other older male.

“Well, well,” The man smiled, “Bill Cipher, what brings you here?”

Bill’s eyes landed on the stranger’s and then towards Dipper. He frowned, noting how close they seemed to be and he entered the room, a dark vibe coming from him.

“Tad Strange,” He gritted out, his lips strained into a tight smile, “What are you doing in here?” The man known as Tad Strange chuckled and extended his left hand out towards Dipper.

“I saw this poor boy crying and thought I could help,” he shrugged, “Also, I was searching for a bathroom up here and I just happened to run into him here.”

Dipper had been staring at Bill the entire time and he could see a hint of jealousy flaring up in the man’s glaring eyes. He wanted to laugh, not use to seeing something like that from the other. Bill sniffed, arms folding over his chest as he gave an unamused laugh.

“How _funny_ ,” he said dryly, then he turned to silent boy, “Dipper, your sister wants you to come down and join us, our boss is going to giving his speech soon and I’d like for us all to be there.”

Dipper nodded, “O-okay…just let me clean my face and stuff…” He said. Bill nodded in understanding before turning around to leave, then he paused, and met Tad’s eyes.

“Great seeing you again, _Strange_ ,” He said before leaving. Tad snickered and shook his head.

“Man that Cipher is a weirdo,” Tad teased, “How do you two know each other-if you don’t mind me asking,” the man smiled. Dipper stood up and rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

“He’s my mom’s boyfriend,” He muttered, before moving to make himself more presentable. Tad nodded, his lips twisting to the side before he opened his mouth.

“Was he the reason you were crying?” He asked. Dipper paused, then he sighed and sagged his shoulders slightly.

“Yeah…yeah he was.”

Tad noted the boy’s discomfort and he stood up, ruffling the teen’s hair, “Well, I’m sorry about that. But between you and me, that guy’s not worth a single tear,” The man said with a small smile. Dipper looked up at him, noting how… _nice_ his hand felt on his head.

“Thanks,” The teen said, moving out of the man’s grasp faster than he had intended to, “I-I should get going…nice to meet you, Mr. Strange,” He smiled. Tad chuckled and shook his head.

“You can just call me Tad, and you are?”

Dipper mentally slapped himself and he gave an embarrassed laugh, “Sorry about that…my name’s Dipper; Dipper Pines.”

Tad smiled and nodded, “Well then, nice meeting you Dipper,” he said warmly. Dipper couldn’t help but blush and he nodded, walking backwards out the door until he was out of the room. He turned forwards and ran towards the stairs, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He met his family at their table and sat down, half-heartedly listening to Mabel rant about how worried she was or the cute guy she had been talking to. He wanted to tell her about what happened, but decided to keep it to himself. His eyes occasionally looked up to meet Bill’s, and every time they made eye contact, the man would give him these big apologetic eyes that had Dipper’s heart jolting with forgiveness, but again, his mind was always arguing with him and the teen was honestly too emotionally exhausted to care. He sighed and listened to the soft music playing as the meals were served and Bill’s boss was preparing himself to speak. But Dipper was hardly listening, his mind kept wandering back to the stranger he had met earlier.

Tad Strange, such a befitting name for such a… _strange_ guy.

Though in the upstairs bedroom, Tad was still sitting on the bed, his brown eyes looking towards the door where the teenager had vanished and a small, happy smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (￢ε ლ) Oi, Dip-Dip, stop thinking about another guy while your boyfriend-who is obviously in denial-is there.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	6. Different Emotions Bring Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets to chat with Tad again.

Dipper stared blankly at nothing as Mr. Brady’s speech drawled on slowly. Every adult around him seemed to be fascinated with the meaningless words the old man was saying, his thin lips moving quickly despite how slow his words were coming out. The teen let out a small, quiet breath of air. He let his eyes wander over the man, taking in the small stature of the man that was Bill’s boss. At first glance that man was quite intimidating; with the way his whole body stood with brisk attentiveness. His shoulders were always squared, his posture neat and confident. His face was oval, his head bald and shiny as though someone had polished it. He had a pointed nose that curved down slightly, and of course, thin, pale lips. His eyes were an icy blue, piercing every gaze he met, but inside them weren’t the emotions of a bitter man, no, instead, they were kind, soft eyes that seemed to be filled with a spritely spirit of a man who appreciated and cared for all things. It made Dipper feel less threatened and welcomed. He supposed that was why his company was doing so well, and also they reason why he was so well liked among his workers.

Turning away, he glanced at his sister. She was staring at Mr. Brady, but feeling Dipper’s eyes on her, she met his gaze. She smiled at him and made a silly face; crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him. Dipper smiled and shook his head, returning the look to her. She snickered, making their mother glance at them for a split second and give them that motherly warning look that made any kid become silent in an instant. The twins settled immediately and looked guiltily at her until Charlotte looked away, but not before her dark cherry red lips curved up into an amused smile and she winked at them. They both smiled and returned to listening to the boring speech.

Halfway into it, however, Dipper was ready to throw in the towel and leave.

It wasn’t until a long- _painfully horrible_ -hour passed by that the speeches were over- _thank god!_ -and Dipper was sitting quietly at the table, eating the dinner that had long gone cold already. Bill had taken his mother to meet Mr. Brady and his wife, and Mabel was once again talking with flawless hair dude. It was just him at the table, and he was okay with that for the moment. He didn’t really feel like communicating with anyone, especially not after what had transpired just an hour ago. He felt goosebumps crawl up along his skin as he remembered the way Bill’s hands had trailed over him. He frowned bitterly, that could’ve been his _only_ chance at getting close to his crush again and he blew it. _Damn my stupid teenage emotions_ , he thought sourly.

He didn’t hear someone pull back the chair beside him and sit down; it nearly made him scream when he felt a small, ginger tap on his shoulder. He jolted upright immediately, his back straightening and his brown eyes widened to the size of saucers. The person next to him held their hands up and gave an innocent, but amused, smile.

“Hi-ya there Dipper!” A familiar voice chirped. Dipper blinked and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. His lips twitched up to a lopsided smile and he placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

“T-Tad,” he gasped, “Y-you nearly scared me to death,” he said, smiling weakly. Tad dropped his hands and let out a soft chuckle, his dark eyes lighting up and Dipper noted that in the bright lighting, they almost looked almond colored, maybe even greenish. It was really peculiar to him, but at the same time, intriguing. And he found that he couldn’t tear his gaze away.

“Sorry about that, I thought you could hear me calling your name,” Tad smiled, explaining himself quickly as he relaxed in his seat, “I was looking around for you during the speech, and man I’m happy I managed to catch you.” Dipper’s breath hitched slightly as he felt Tad’s knee brush against his own and he found himself looking away, cheeks flushing slightly.

“Y-you were looking for me?” He asked. Tad smiled.

“Of course, I wanted to finish talking with ya since we couldn’t upstairs,” he shrugged, “Though…you seemed kinda lost in thought.”

“H-hah, yeah…I was kinda zoned out for a bit,” he managed, fingers tapping softly along the table. Tad hummed, eyes wandering about before he looked down at the teen.

“I see…should I go then?” He asked, head tilting slightly to the side, “I don’t want to impose on your brainstorming.” Dipper looked up immediately, missing the teasing tone in Tad’s voice as he began to protest against his words.

“N-no! Of course not…I was just-er…” he trailed off and blinked in confusion as Tad laughed a bit, a sound that was soft and pleasing to the ears.

“Kidding, I’m just kidding, Dipper,” The man grinned, “But I’m relieved to hear your enjoy my company,” He mused. The boy furrowed his brows and looked away, lips twisting to the side as felt his face heat up. Geez, why was he getting so flustered over nothing?!

“So, what do you think of Mr. Brady? Pretty okay guy, right?” Tad said. Dipper nodded, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit.

“Yeah,” He began timidly, “He’s okay…but, his speeches are just _way_ too long,” he huffed, “I swear; it was like listening to my dad give one of his boring lectures!” Tad snickered and nodded, clearly entertained by the thought.

“Yup, I hear you on that,” he replied coolly, meeting Dipper’s brown eyes, “Mr. Brady is a nice guy, but he just has too much to say-and while it’s all very lovely, it does get very boring, very quickly.”

“Really? Everyone seemed very in tuned with what he had to say,” Dipper said, scrunching his nose at the memory of the many eyes that stared at Mr. Brady as though he were a great king. Tad laughed once more, and like his eyes, Dipper found that he enjoyed listening to it. The rest of the evening went smoothly, with Dipper chatting with Tad and occasionally both of them laughing at what the other said or even at a joke made. Dipper found that he was rather enjoying Tad’s presence, the man made him feel special…important even! Unlike what Bill had made him feel like during the days that had passed by.

They were currently talking about Tad’s relation to Bill, Dipper had found it amusing that both men knew each other, despite working in different areas of their job and being the exact opposites. While Bill worked with drawing in new customers and creating new ideas for the company that made it bounce everywhere with excitement, Tad was very organizing and liked things in order. He filed the company’s folders of data, sales, and other things that made sure everything was working in tip-top shape together. Of course, both men were fun and enlightening, but Tad’s fun was concealed with safety, while Bill just threw all caution to wind and had fun in his own, _interesting_ ways.

“Me and Ol’ Billy boy met way back in our childhood years,” Tad said, taking a sip of his water, “Our parents were close friends, so we were always forced to play with each other. Of course, Bill was always going out to do stupid, _dangerous_ things, but I preferred to do homework and well, things that kids _should’ve_ been doing, but didn’t,” he smiled. Dipper snorted, figures Bill would be carefree in his younger years just as he was now. The boy wondered if he also broke a ton of hearts like he did with him.

“Anyways, I was always known as a “square” to Bill,” Tad said, making air quotes with his hands, “The man usually picked on me, but somehow we became frenemies. He’d come over and hang out with me at my house and we would do our homework together,” Tad looked at Dipper then and gave a smile, “Despite his bad habits, Bill was a smart person. We would work on projects together and create robots and such. We were good friends, at least until…” For a moment, the happiness in Tad’s eyes seemed to have been sucked away, and a hurtful expression had ghosted across his features, an expression that Dipper found all too similar with his own. He felt his heart pang painfully and the need to hug the man suddenly grew in him. Confused by the strange emotion, Dipper merely placed a hand on Tad’s forearm and he gave him a small comforting smile. Tad stared at him for a moment, a sort of fondness filling his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing could come out, so instead he just returned Dipper’s smile. And the younger male found it amazing to have someone smile at _him_ like that. No one had ever smiled at him like that before. A small, intimate had passed between the two males. A moment of understanding that made them feel connected. But it was short lived and didn’t last because Bill suddenly appeared and interrupted the small, peaceful moment they had shared. Dipper immediately pulled his arm away and Tad’s face became unreadable for the time being.

“Well, well!” Bill chirped, “What a surprise yet again,” The man mused, though his tone depicted otherwise, “Tad Strange, what brings you around ol’ Pine Tree once more?” The man asked, eyes flashing for a moment. Tad quirked an eyebrow and gave a snort.

“Relax, Bill,” He smiled, “I was just properly greeting him. After all, it was a rather rushed _hello_ earlier.”

The man didn’t seemed convinced, but he nodded anyways and placed a hand on Dipper’s shoulder. The boy tensed, the area tingling slightly and making his heart skip a couple more beats than normal. Bill’s hand felt warm against his covered shoulder, and he wished he hadn’t stopped their moment earlier upstairs. “Sorry if I’m rushing it once more,” Bill began, “But, I would like Dipper to meet Mr. Brady, I’m sure he would like a moment to stretch his legs,” Bill teased, squeezing Dipper’s shoulder almost gently. The boy nearly swooned under the soft touch and he found himself complying easily, if only to have Bill’s soothing touch calm him.

“O-of course,” The boy replied meekly, standing up. He looked to Tad, feeling bad about the sudden rush of leaving, but he really wanted to be held by Bill, even if it wasn’t in the way he desired, “I’m sorry, Tad,” he said quietly. Tad seemed to understand and he gave an easy-going smile. Bill relaxed slightly, his grip loosening as he slowly walked away from Dipper, standing a small feet away from him and waiting for him to say goodbye.

“Well, no worries,” Tad said, getting up from his seat, “It _is_ getting rather late, and I’ve got an early flight to catch in the morning,” he said. Dipper blinked in surprise.

“An early flight?” He repeated, “To where?”

Tad gave a sad smile, “To my hometown,” he said, “Gravity Falls, Oregon. I only came here on account of this gathering, so I hadn’t planned to stay very long,” he shrugged. Dipper felt disappointed that this would be the first and last time he ever saw Tad. He had felt like he was just starting to make a friend, someone he could connect with on a much more different level than anyone else. Though, the familiar name struck a chord with him.

“Gravity Falls?” He said, “I have some family over there…maybe if I go down, we can meet up?” He asked hopefully. Tad chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Tel you what,” he began, “I’m coming back down here in a few weeks for a small meeting with Mr. Brady at the corporation, and I’ll even stay an extra few days or even another week so that we can hang out, deal?” He asked, before pausing and then speaking again, “Of course, with parental consent.”

Dipper seemed to perk up and he nodded eagerly, “Yeah! I know this great milkshake place we could go to,” he said. Tad sucked in his bottom lip for a moment before giving a sheepish smile.

“I’m actually lactose intolerant,” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh…well how about a sandwich place then?”

“Sounds great!” Tad replied, “I love bread,” he said, eyes going wide, “I _really_ love bread.”

Dipper snorted and punched his shoulder playfully, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Bill, “I don’t know about you being a ‘square’ Tad,” He said, “You’re turning out to be very, _very_ strange.” Tad beamed at the pun and gave a laugh.

“That’s my name!” The man said, before giving one last ruffle to Dipper’s hair. This time, Bill’s eyes narrowed in on the action he began walking back over to them, not liking the way they both seemed to act very close to each other. Especially with how happy Dipper was being around Tad. Something about it just rubbed it the wrong way and he felt a desirable need to end it before anything could begin.

Tad reached into his shirt’s pocket and pulled out a crisp, white card. He handed it to Dipper, who took it like it was a fragile artifact being handed to him. He looked it over and felt his lips twitch up into smile as he read over the letters and numbers written on the card.

“To keep in touch,” Tad said, “See ya in a few weeks,” the man said, preparing to walk off, but not before turning around and leaning forwards, his mouth brushing against Dipper’s ears as he whispered something silently into his ears. Dipper’s eyes widened and when Tad pulled away, he was staring at him with wide eyes. The man simply smiled, having expected that reaction and gave him a farewell before disappearing into the crowd of workers.

Dipper watched him go, jumping out of his trance as he felt Bill’s hand snap him out of his daze. He looked up at the man, seeing the way his face was drawn up in a displeased manner as he watched Tad walk off. The boy quickly tucked the card away and leaned in towards Bill, and to his surprise, Bill let him. He wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders in a comforting manner and guided him away from the table, his hand gently rubbing up and down along the teen’s arm. Dipper sighed at the gentle touch, his heart beating softly as he walked beside the man he loved, Tad’s words repeating over and over in his head.

_The hardest part about loving someone you shouldn’t, is finding the strength to let them go._

 

 

Three days had passed since the party and everything had slowly revolved to going back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get if you were Dipper Pines, anyways. The said boy was currently in the woods, his mind wandering to carious different things. Bill. School. Tad. His trigonometry homework. Bill. Tad.

Tad. Bill.

Tad.

Bill.

The boy groaned tiredly. It was bad enough with having one person taking over his mind, but now he had two and it was frustrating. For one thing, he was dying and craving for Bill’s touch, he _needed_ Bill’s touch. The man’s smile and laugh wasn’t enough. He wanted physical contact from him. But the way Bill had been so careless at his boss’ party made him hesitant to go back. Would Bill stop if he told him to this time? Would there even been another time? Did he want there to be another time?

“Ugh! I don’t know!” he said out loud, hands running down over his face.

Then, there was Tad. A strange man whom he had only met three days ago but felt like they had known each other months, years even! And the weird emotions that he was developing around the man? The teen felt another roll of frustration being added to his long growing pile. Everything was just so mixed up and he hated how he found himself getting excited for Tad’s return.

Dipper felt confused, horribly confused. It was like god was purposefully adding problems to his list. Problems that he wasn’t ready to face. Problems that he _knew_ he shouldn’t even be going through! At least, not in this way. He sighed angrily and stopped walking. He let himself drop down to the ground where he was and he just laid there on the forest floor, thinking angrily over his life.

Why couldn’t he be like his sister? Swooning over people his _own age_ and having relationship problems like a normal teen would. Why couldn’t he be _normal_? Why was he made so differently? Was it a curse? Was it because of his stupid birthmark? Was it a signal to the world that he was the one that is supposed to get the hard problems?

He felt like crying and throwing a tantrum, but at the same time he felt like screaming and punching a hole in the wall. Or better yet Bill’s face. Maybe even God’s…

Blowing air past his lips, he stared up at the pink and purple sky above. A cool breeze gently flitted by and ruffled the leaves of the trees around him. He watched as one, orange leaf blew by and he sighed, thinking of how similar his life was to that leaf that was being blown away carelessly by the wind, unknowing of where it was going to go or where it would land. The teen chuckled at thought. _I feel ya little leaf,_ he sighed. _I feel ya._

Soft footsteps had him opening his eyes and he tilted his head back to see who it was. It was Mabel. His twin smiled at him once she noticed that he had spotted her. She quickly sped up her walking and plopped down next to him once she had reached him. Dipper stared at her, still lying down on the ground before cocking an eyebrow up.

“Whatcha doing here, sis?” He asked. Mabel tossed him a knowing look and clicked her tongue.

“Don’t give me that,” She said, “I know you only come here when you’re really struggling with something, and the answer won’t come to you by yourself, ya know,” She said.

Dipper shrugged, “Maybe…but being alone helps,” He sighed. Mabel stuck out her tongue.

“Oh, stop trying to be a lone wolf,” She teased, “it’s totally _not_ your style,” She smiled, scooting forwards so that she could be matching Dipper’s height as she laid down beside him, her head aligned with his own. Dipper snorted and stared back up at the sky. His sister had a point, being by himself was definitely _not_ helping and if anything, it was making him more confused about everything. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and tapped his finger along his the ground as he thought. Mabel watched him, frowning a bit when she saw him bite his lip, “Wanna talk about it?” She asked. She watched as her brother’s body became tense and his lips formed into a thin straight line. Dipper immediately shook his head and let out a strong breath through his nose. At his silence, she continued on, hoping to urge him to let her in, “Are you sure?” She asked, “Y’know I care right? I know you’re hurting Dipper; won’t you please let me in?” Mabel’s voice sounded raw with emotion as she practically pleaded with her brother, “I promise talking about it will help.”

Dipper bit his tongue at the tone in Mabel’s voice and he almost wanted to let out all his secrets, but the thought of what she would think of him, made him hold it all back. So he shook his head, refusing to let her into his messed up life so that he wouldn’t lose her too, “No…not now…” He said quietly, keeping his eyes glued to the sky so he couldn’t see the hurt flash in his sister’s eyes. Mabel nodded, swallowing the lump of hurt forming in her throat.

A hushed silence lingered around them as both siblings remained quiet and just listened to the sound of nature around them. Various insects buzzed about and small sounds of barking could be heard in the distance from the nearby houses. It was so peaceful with Mabel there and with his problems being silent for once, Dipper actually felt sleep enter his system. He gave a soft yawn and Mabel looked over to see him falling in and out of consciousness. She wanted to wake him up, knowing that they should be heading home, but she didn’t have the heart to deny her brother of such sleep. She knew he hadn’t slept in a long time. The answer was written in the bags underneath his eyes that he tried and failed to hide from her. It made her feel terrible to know that he was suffering in silence over something she couldn’t fix. Or rather a problem he _wouldn’t_ let her fix.

But she wanted to. She wanted to peel back Dipper’s shell and uproot the problems that plagued her brother’s mind. She wanted to help him dissect them so that they could both get to the bottom of whatever it was that bugging him so that he could stop hurting so much. She sighed, eyes blurring over with tears before she blinked them away. She looked over Dipper’s soft features, watching his eyes flutter close for one last time before his breathing slowed down. She looked down at his hand and over his fingers. She could see the bits of skin he had bit off near the fingertips, a bad habit he could never get rid of because of how nervous he always seemed to be. She tried getting him to stop, and it worked, but whenever things would get to heavy or complicated, the habit kicked up again and it made her worry that he would bite too deep and end up hurting himself. It was almost as bad as his habit of biting his lip.

“Oh, Dipping Sauce,” She sighed, looking up at the sky, “When are you going to stop shutting me out?”

As she laid there beside him, a sudden thought struck her and she grinned. She knew exactly what to do! But it would take time to plan out and she’d have to tell her mom and Bill about it soon. But not now.

For now, she would let Dipper sleep until the sky grew dark. And then, she could start patching him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ₍₍ ◝(●˙꒳˙●)◜ ₎₎ Aaah, good ol' Mabel coming to the rescue! Can't wait to see what she has in store for Dipper!!
> 
> And that Tad fellow, doesn't he seem nice? Maybe too nice...
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	7. A Good Plan Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ Apologies for this being so late! School just started for me and I've working to get situated with everything, so my schedule got all out of wack! I hope this was worth the wait though!!

Mabel smiled giddily as she helped her mom prepare dinner. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from the insistent smile that wouldn’t go away. She hummed a small song under breath as she sliced and diced a perfectly red tomato. Her mom was glancing to her from the side, eyebrows raised up in slight amusement and concern at her daughter’s display of happiness.

“Geez, Mabel, you act as though we haven’t had a family night in forever,” Charlotte teased. Mabel snorted, setting aside the chopped tomato bits and moved to wash the lettuce. It was a Thursday and she had dubbed this day as family night and the meal that was being served was none other than Dipper’s favorite: chalupas!

“Well, technically we haven’t! And I’m really excited about this one!” She chirped, “Dipper’s been acting funny lately…and I figured having a fun night of games and Ghost show marathons might help cool off his angst, ya know?”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “You’ve noticed too, huh?” She said softly, giving a sigh as she stirred the meat that was currently sizzling in a pan, “It seems that ever since we left for your art exhibit, he’s been acting off.”

“Especially around Bill,” Mabel said quietly, eyes staring into the leafy lettuce she was chopping.

“What was that, hon?”

“Oh…nothing,” Mabel said, blinking back to reality. Charlotte gave her a strange look, but made no further comment as she set the meat pan aside and began cooking their leftover beans to make them refried. While she did this, Mabel went back to her own musings, thinking over the dark mood that had her brother slowly withdrawing from them. It was true when she said that his behavior had really only kicked up when he was near Bill. She noticed the side glances he would give the older man, and she would wonder to herself if something had happened between them. Something that _shouldn’t_ have.

She gave out a small hiss as she cut herself with the knife in her hand. The small nick on her thumb was slowly starting to bleed red and she frowned. Placing the knife down, she moved towards the sink and turned on the faucet, letting the cool water soothe her wound. As she watched the water run down the drain, her thoughts returned and she couldn’t help but ponder if something really _did_ happen between Dipper and Bill. But what?

What would be the cause of Dipper’s sudden anger when he would catch Bill snuggling up to their mom? What would be the reason behind the soft, longing looks her brother would toss to the man? Why was Dipper acting as though he had a giant cru-

“MABEL!”

The teen snapped out of her thoughts immediately, her train of thought losing focus as she was jerked back away from the sink. She blinked in confusion, holding onto her bleeding thumb and looking up at her mom, who was quick to shut off the water. The girl shivered and realized that her shirt was wet just below her tummy and she stared back at it with confusion. She looked to the sink and saw her mom hurriedly grabbing paper towels and cotton towels alike as she began cleaning up the spilt water that had gotten everywhere. Before she could ask how something like that could’ve even happened, she realized that the sink’s moveable faucet had been right above the ledge that separated the small side of the sink form the big. There was water along that ledge was trickling down the sides to the floor and along the counter top there.

“O-oh geez, mom I’m sorry,” She said, quickly moving to assist her mom. Charlotte sighed, scooting back to allow her daughter to finish cleaning the rest.

“It’s fine, I’m just…surprised. What on earth were you thinking about that had you so distracted?” She asked. Mabel didn’t speak, but she continued cleaning up the liquid. What could she say to her mom? That she was thinking about how Dipper’s symptoms were a lot like a teen girl in love? Or in this case, a teen boy in love with their mom’s boyfriend? She would’ve laughed if she could’ve.

“Nothing…I was just wondering if Dipper would appreciate this. I mean, he’s been so glum lately, do you think he’d enjoy this at all?” Mabel hated lying, she hated the way the guilt would sink over her at not telling the truth, but this had to be made a special occasion since she knew that she couldn’t just tell her mom something that wasn’t even remotely true.

Right?

Charlotte clicked her tongue and sighed, moving forwards to embrace Mabel. She gave a soft chuckle and kissed her head reassuringly, “I’m sure he’d love it. Now c’mon, he’ll be home soon from that silly paranormal club of his and I’d like to have dinner prepared so that we can have time to play games.”

Mabel smiled and hugged her mom back, “Aye, aye captain!” She chortled, happily.

But it was hard to do anything when she had that tiny little voice in the back of her mind telling her that she was closer to the answer than she had originally thought.

 

  *** * ***

Dipper had a problem. A _huge_ problem.

Over the past couple of days he had become obsessed with talking to Tad. He didn’t have a clue as to why, but every time his phone would jingle or buzz he was always eager to see if it was from the older man. It was a bad habit he had started forming, but a part of him assumed it was because Tad was the only one he could talk to about his troubles at the moment. Sure he had his sister and not to mention his mom, but the topic of the conversation was one that Dipper would rather he keep hidden from his sister and mom. Plus, Tad had told Dipper that he and Bill _had_ been together for a while back in their youth, and the older was willing to share some secrets about the said man and provide Dipper with a better insight than Bill ever possibly could.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he felt his heart jolt with excitement. Reaching back to pull his phone from where it was, he quickly unlocked it and read over the message. His eyes widened at the bold words, his smile spreading into one of pure joy.

**TXT from Mr. Strange:** _Wow, school sounds tough. But I know something that’ll cheer you up! My meeting got moved up and I’ll be heading to Piedmont tomorrow, want to meet up some time after school?_

Dipper’s eyes retraced over the text once, then twice, and finally three times before he paused mid-step and bounced with excitement. Loud squeals poured from his mouth and he bit his lip to help keep them in check. He immediately began replying back hurriedly, his thumbs moving quickly as he tried to stop bouncing.

**‘** _Of course I do! But it’d have to be around five or six since I need to finish my homework first. But after that, yes! How long will you be in town? Where should we meet??_

After sending the message, Dipper realized he must’ve sounded like an excited fangirl. He felt the tips of his ears grow warm and he suddenly felt awkward about the forward reply. Perhaps he should’ve reread it beforehand. He didn’t dwell on it too long, however, as his phone buzzed again.

**TXT from Mr. Strange:** _Didn’t know you’d be so excited about this. My meetings are during your school hours, so that should work. As to where we should meet up, why don’t you decide? I bet you know some great places since you live here._

Dipper bit his lip, where should they meet up? The arcade? Nah, too childish. His favorite café shop? Definitely not, it’s way too professional. Then it hit him. Eyes widening slightly, he looked around the wooded area he stood in. He was at least a block away from home and he felt safer in the woods than out where people could spy. Perhaps he could bring a small picnic basket and they could eat while they talked. He traced the phone’s keypad with his thumbs gently and sighed.

Would Tad think it was too sneaky? Probably. Would he feel comfortable being alone with him? Dipper was only sixteen and Tad was around Bill’s age. He groaned at the familiar scenario and wanted to curse his luck.

**TXT from Mr. Strange:** _Do you want me to think of a place instead? I’m sure I could look up something cool for us._

Dipper was brought back to reality at the buzz and he blushed at how lost in thought he became. Sucking in a deep breath, he decided to put his decision to the test.

**Reply to Mr. Strange:** _No, no! I’ve got the perfect place. Meet me outside of Triangulum Suburbs on Fifth Street. I hope you like the outsides._

With that, he tucked his phone away and adjusted his backpack along his shoulders. A soft smile was spread over his lips and practically ran all the way home. He was so excited for tomorrow, it was like he was going on a date!

He suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, crashing down and scraping his chin. He stayed frozen, not even registering the pain as his eyes slowly began to widen. Oh god, was he going on a date with Tad?

Was he going _out_ with Tad? Did tomorrow count as a _date_?!

He shakily got up and rested on his knees, his breathing heavy from his recent sprint. His mind was spinning and he suddenly got a nervous feeling in his stomach. He slowly breathed in, trying to get him to relax. Tomorrow couldn’t have been a date because they were just friends. He hardly knew Tad and there was no way he’d fall for him when he was in love with Bill. His heart skipped a beat as an image of his mom’s boyfriend flashed into his mind. How would Bill feel about this? If he found out would he be angry? Jealous?

Dipper scoffed to himself and stood up, dusting his pants free of the leaves and dirt that had clung to it. Of course Bill wouldn’t be angry or jealous. The man would probably feel relieved that he wasn’t hung up over him. Dipper slumped his shoulders and hung his head down. What was he even thinking? Why should he care what Bill would feel? Shouldn’t he be doing this because he genuinely wanted to hang with Tad? The man seemed to understand him and was willing to help him. Tad was really nice, a bit strange at times, but other than that, he was normal and a great friend to Dipper. And tomorrow was going to be a great hangout and nothing more.

Arriving home, Dipper was greeted with the scent of beans and cheese. His stomach growled at the familiar smell and he grew excited. Were they having chalupas? It was a rare treat for him since his mother rarely ever made beans, but to know that they were eating today, really made him perk up. First he found out Tad was coming in early and now they were eating his favorite meal, today was shaping up to be a really good day despite the horrible time he had at school.

Dumping his backpack beside the wall near the door and removing his shoes, Dipper walked in and took in a deep breath through his nose before breathing out, “I’m home!” He called out, alerting whoever might be nearby as he turned to lock the front door. When he face forward again, he nearly jumped when he was met by Bill. The man was standing close to him, _way too close_. Dipper could smell that aphrodisiac cologne that clung to Bill like spider web and the teen’s heart felt like it was going to burst. It was too much, his scent was too much. _Bill was too much_.

“How was school?” The man asked, though it sounded more like a purr. Dipper tensed, his breath hitching as he held back the whimper that wanted to come out.

He swallowed, eyes staring up into Bill’s dark ones, “I-it was fine,” he stuttered, cringing at the small crack his voice made. The older man’s lips curved up and Dipper saw his tongue swipe across his bottom lip, making them glisten. Was Bill teasing him?

“You sure?” Bill asked, placing one hand beside Dipper’s face and leaning in so that their noses were touching softly. The teen would be lying if he said he wasn’t both scared and aroused by this scenario.

“Of course I am,” he replied back, pressing himself further against the door as he felt the fingers of Bill’s free hand caress his cheek gently. The action made Dipper gasp at the soft tingle they created against his skin and he involuntarily closed his eyes, before snapping them open and hissing as he felt Bill’s cold fingers brush along his chin and he suddenly remembered that he had scraped himself falling.

“How’d that happen?” Bill’s eyes held a pinch of protectiveness in them and concern, something that struck Dipper by surprise since the emotion was on a much more different level than just parental concern.

“I fell,” He stated flatly, staring quizzically at the man, “Why do you have that-aah,” he gasped softly, eyes squeezing shut. Bill had suddenly leaned forward and brushed his lips over the wound before running his wet tongue over it. Dipper bit his bottom lip at the small trills o pleasure that sparked through the pain caused by Bill’s hot tongue. The man pulled back slowly, placing one last chaste kiss on it before meeting Dipper’s flushed face. The loss of contact made Dipper ache and he slowly fluttered his eyes open, meeting the lustful gaze of Bill.

“W-why’d you do that?” The teen asked, slightly dazed. Bill’s lips twitched up and he leaned forward, lips hovering over Dipper’s and barely just ghosting over them.

“Kisses make things feel better, right?” The man smiled.

“Are you going to kiss me?”

The question went unanswered as footsteps ran down the steps, destroying the intimacy that had rested above the two males. Bill pulled away and straightened himself, his looks of his hunger replaced with an undefinable one. Meanwhile, Dipper had a harder time thinking straight. His mind was still foggy with need and he tried to get himself to look less…aroused and more normal. He wiped his chin gently, feeling the dampness of the drying saliva from Bill’s tongue and the small droplets of blood the scrape was still making. He would’ve felt disgusted had he not actually enjoyed that.

But why did Bill do that?

“Dipper!” Mabel squealed as he approached them, “You’re finally home! How was the paranormal club-wait! What happened to your chin?”

His sister ran forward and looked over the wound. She frowned and tilted Dipper’s head back slightly, she clicked her tongue, “We really are twins, huh?” She chuckled, letting Dipper go. The teen quirked an eyebrow before Mabel held up her bandaged thumb, “Tada! I’ve got my own scar of the day!” She grinned. Dipper snorted.

“I thought you weren’t allowed near knives,” he teased and Mabel slapped his shoulder playfully.

“Oh I am wounded! Here I was working over a chopping board to chop tomatoes for your chalupas and this is the thanks I get? The nerve!” She said, but her face was all smiles. She glanced back at Bill, a strange look in her eyes as the man made eye contact with her, “You didn’t tell him anything, did you?” She asked, squinting her eyes playfully at him. Bill snickered and placed his hands behind his back.

“Of course not, Shooting Star,” He smiled, “This was your idea.”

“Idea? Oh no, what did you plan?” Dipper asked, looking between Bill and his sister.

“Why don’t we go eat dinner and find out?” His sister grinned.

Entering the living room, Dipper’s eyes widened to see the place decked out in a sci-fi, paranormal theme. Green and black streamers hung about and grey-silver balloons were lying about. On the TV was a rerun of Dipper’s favorite ghost show: _Ghost Harassers_.

“Whoah, Mabel, what’s all this for?” Dipper asked, turning to his twin. His sister was standing proudly with her hands on her hips, behind her, their mother appeared and she was watching with a happy expression as she walked towards them.

“It’s for you, broseph!” She chortled, “Mom and I noticed you’ve been feeling bad lately, so I thought we could help cheer ya up with a family night!”

Dipper felt taken aback, he didn’t think his sister or mom had noticed. He thought he had done a pretty good job of pretending. But, he should’ve known. Nothing could get passed Mabel’s ever watching eyes and his mother’s attentiveness. He gave a faint chuckle, “I love this,” he said, sincerely, “Now, can we eat? Those chalupas are calling my name!”

Charlotte chuckled and moved to wrap an arm around Dipper’s shoulders, “Of course! The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get to watching that marathon!”

 

*** * ***

Dinner passed without incident, and Dipper had never felt more at peace than he had in that moment. The whole table was filled with life and everything felt normal. There were no love problems with Bill, there wasn’t any confusion over Tad, and no secrets from his sister and mother during this time. Everything was wonderful and as Dipper bit into his food, he felt like a regular teen once again.

But, he should’ve known that life had a way of bringing him back down.

After dinner, they all relaxed in front of the TV. Bill and his mother were sitting on the loveseat, side by side and curled against each other in a comfortable manner, while Dipper and Mabel were lounging on the couch. Dipper felt his phone buzzed and he forgot that he was still waiting for a text from Tad. He eagerly pulled out his phone and read over it, remembering that he still needed to ask his mom permission. He bit his lip, this was always the hard part.

“Hey, mom?” Dipper called out. Charlotte looked up and faced her son.

“Yes, hon?”

“Is it okay if I hang out with a friend tomorrow after school?”

Bill’s eyes suddenly snapped towards him.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “I don’t see why not, where are you going to be at?”

“Over in the woods, we’re gonna check out the constellations,” he said as calmly as he could. Charlotte mulled it over, apprehension in her eyes. Dipper could feel Bill staring holes into his head and he prayed that he wouldn’t have to say the name of who it was.

“Who’s the friend?” _Should’ve known_ , Dipper thought dryly.

“He’s a new kid,” Dipper began. Soon Mabel had joined in the staring contest and she stared with surprise.

“I don’t remember there being any new kid in school, besides the one if first block,” She said. Dipper quickly dug around in his head before answering.

“That’s because he’s in my paranormal club. Just joined today,” Dipper said went on. Mabel stared at him skeptically.

“What’s his name?”

“Tad.” Dipper nearly cursed out loud at the impulsive reply, and he watched as Bill nearly choked on his own spit. The man was staring with complete and utter surprise at Dipper and the boy felt the need to hug his knees close to his chest.

“Tad?” Mabel said, “Strange name,” She murmured. Dipper would’ve laughed at the use of Tad’s last name from his sister, but was his mouth was glued shut as his eyes remained staring at Bill’s. Charlotte raised both her eyebrows and looked towards Bill.

“How peculiar,” She said, “Bill, wasn’t there a Tad who worked with you?”

“Yes,” Bill strained, “There is. How _strange_ that Dipper would meet one at his own school.” His tone was laced with knowing, and Dipper wanted to sink into the couch and disappear. The jealousy he had seen in Bill a while back had returned and he wondered if Bill was really bothered by this than he let on.

“H-he,” Dipper began nervously, “Must be a weird happenstance or something…but moving on from that, can I hang out with him tomorrow after school?” Charlotte shrugged and gave a small smile.

“I don’t see why not, but make sure your homework is done before you do anything. It may be a Friday, but you’re very forgetful sometimes.”

Dipper felt elation and relief sweep through him from bottom to top and he nodded, a smile gracing his features, “Of course! Thanks!”

It would’ve ended there, but something had gotten into Bill and the man felt the need to press further in on the matter, “What’s his last name?”

That got everyone’s attention and Dipper felt his heart freeze. He slowly turned his head to Bill and stared with surprise at the cold tone underlying his normal façade. “W-what?” He strained.

“His last name, what is it?”

“Bill, that doesn’t really matter,” Charlotte said, feeling a tension start to rise, “Let’s cause any drama, please.”

“But, Charl, I’m genuinely interested,” Bill said, glancing at his girlfriend, “I mean, a name like Tad is just _so_ rare, so his last name should be too, right?”

Dipper felt his mouth go dry at the way Bill was blatantly trying to expose him. Why did it matter so much to him? What was he trying to prove ore even do?! “W-well yeah…it is rare, and also h-hard to pronounce, y-ya know?”

“Oh? Does he come from some weird town or something?” Bill shot back. Charlotte placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder.

“Bill, what are you doing?” She asked, voice getting sterner by the second.

“I’m not doing anything! I just want to know,” Bill replied back, eyes still trained on Dipper. Mabel sat uncomfortable in between them, her eyes shifting between Dipper and Bill and she swallowed, a small memory stirring up in her head.

“W-we should get back to watching the program,” She said, her voice breaking the tense silence, “I-I mean, this is supposed to be a fun night. Remember dinner? Remember that happy mood?” She tried.

Bill ignored her and was now glaring daggers at Dipper, “Well, _Pine Tree_?” Bill asked through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

Dipper’s heart was beating, his mind was reeling and he felt his whole face grow warm. He was stuck in turmoil of trying to get Bill off of his back and thinking of a fake last name. But all that came to a halt when he heard the way Bill had said his nickname. The coldness in Bill’s tone was overwhelming and suddenly Dipper felt torn and angry. What right did Bill have in meddling in his affairs? The man certainly didn’t give a damn before when Mabel and his mom weren’t here. He swallowed the lump in his throat, but it only made it worse and tears began to blur his vision. Feeling trapped and on the verge of panicking, he said the first thing that came out of his mind.

“ _I don’t know_!” He had practically shouted it as he jumped to his feet and ran out of the living room. Mabel stood up and followed after him.

“Dipper! Wait!” She called out, “Broski! Where’re you going? Don’t you want to stay for family night? We were having such a great time!”

Dipper paused as he reached the stairs and turned back to his sister, his eyes were glossy and Mabel had never seen him look so vulnerable, “I-I’m sorry…I really did love it, but I…I’m _tired_ ,” he choked out before storming up the stairs quickly and slamming his door shut.

Mabel winced and stared after where her brother had disappeared. She waited a few moments before turning to go back to the living room. Her vision blurred and she stayed in the doorway as she looked right at Bill, “W-why did you do that?” She said softly, tears began slowly sliding down her face, “We were all having fun! Why would you pull that stupid crap?!” She felt so angry…how could Bill had done that? Why did he have to spoil the moment? Was it…was it because of jealousy? Was Bill jealous of Dipper hanging out with someone else after what happened earlier in front of the front door? The memory came back again and she once more saw Dipper and Bill pressed up against each other, the way they were whispering and being so close…what was happening between them? What was going on?!

Bill’s expression had softened the moment he saw Mabel crying. He felt guilt rise up over the rage he had felt and he swallowed, “Sh-Shooting Star, I-I didn’t mean-,”

“I hope you’re happy!” She bellowed at the man, eyes burning with frustration, confusion, and hurt. That was the last thing she said before turning and running up the stairs, her brain not being able to handle any more of this drama. Bill stared in shock and felt like an idiot. Why had he done that? Why did he have to be such a douche? The TV turned off and he looked to see that Charlotte had begun cleaning up the mess.

“Charlotte, I’m truly sorry about this,” he said solemnly. She didn’t look at him, instead she just sighed and stopped.

“Mabel was really hoping this would work,” She said quietly, “Dipper had been so upset the past month; she really wanted to cheer him up…” With nothing else to say, she left the room. But Bill could see the tears that dripped off her chin as she disappeared into the kitchen, most likely to make some tea and cookies for her kids.

He sank back against the seat and looked up at the ceiling, “I really am a jerk,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ॣ•͈૦•͈ ॣ) Oooooh, seems like Mabel is starting to notice more things around here. Bill might be in some hot water now. Anyone else worried?
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	8. Memories and The Date Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a glimpse of Charlotte's thoughts, and then Dipper's and Tad's date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is long overdo! I'm sorry guys!!! This is really long by the way.

That day her life fell apart was a day that Charlotte would never forget. It was a terrible memory that her mind would forever hold in the deepest corner of her mind.

Before though, her and Shermie had already been falling apart and she knew that their marriage was already failing, but they somehow made it work for their kids. Though she strongly believed that their arguing was only a rough patch, never would she have guessed that Shermie was seeing someone on the side. In fact, she may have never known or figured it out had the other woman never come by.

But she did, and Charlotte remembered every waking moment of it.

She remembered that she had been cooking dinner, Dipper and Mabel were watching cartoons in the living room and Shermie was sitting at the table working through bills. It had been a good day for them. The house was actually peaceful and in the moment everything felt alright. She had paused in her cooking to look over at Shermie, the man’s shoulders were hunched forward, his head bent down and his right hand moving as he wrote. His dark caramel hair hung low and she felt the strangest urge to run her hands through it like she used to. But she didn’t, mostly out of fear that she might ruin the peace. So she left it at that and returned to cooking. But she was surprised when not even a minute later, arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested along the crook of her neck. She could smell the familiar scent of her husband, his body heat making her feel safe and relieved. A chaste kiss was placed along her skin and she nearly felt like crying. Shermie hadn’t been that gentle with her since their falling out nearly five months ago.

“I’m sorry,” the man whispered against her skin. She froze, eyes widening and her breathing hitching. Charlotte let the spoon rest against the side of the pan in front of her. She turned around, eyes shining as she felt the forgiveness in her heart rise up to her mouth. She had cradled his face in between her hands and she had pulled him close. Everything had felt alright, _they_ were alright. But just as the words were about to come pouring out of her lips to tell him, the doorbell rang. She had noticed the way Shermie tensed up, the way his eyes held worry and fear. He had pulled away quickly, the warmth leaving Charlotte immediately and leaving her cold. _Cold, cold, cold_.

“Mom! There’s some lady at the door,” Mabel said, running into the kitchen with her brother tailing right behind her. There was worry in their eyes and Charlotte made a move for them.

“She said she had something to tell you and daddy,” Dipper finally spoke up, his brown eyes holding something that was unreadable. Charlotte thought that it could’ve been a neighbor or something, but there was a small trickling feeling of dread in her gut, a thought that made her blood run cold. The way Shermie had tensed and withdrew from her left a sour taste in her mouth and then, as if a switch had clicked, it all seemed to make sense and she knew, she _knew_ that that woman was the cause behind the failing in her marriage. Walking towards the two fourteen year olds, she wrapped an arm around both their shoulders and turned to Shermie.

“Well, let’s not keep her waiting then,” She spoke, but her voice was growing emotionless, her heart was pounding hard against her chest, like an animal trying to break out of their cage. She ushered the kids upstairs, brushing her hair behind her ears and taking in a deep breath. “Who is she?” She asked, eyes watering the moment the kids were out of earshot. Shermie said nothing, instead walking towards the door and letting the woman in.

It was that moment that Charlotte chose to turn around and the sight she saw nearly broke her. A young woman, around her twenties, was standing next to her husband. The woman was a good inch taller than her, her dark, shiny auburn hair reaching down the sides of her chest. She had a round face and a button nose. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue and green, and her lips shining with red lipstick and gloss. The woman wore a simple red dress that went down to her knees and it suited her figure quite well, were it not for one thing. it wasn’t her looks that had Charlotte feeling so betrayed and torn, no, what did it for her was what the dress revealed, and that was the woman’s protruding stomach that peeked through. A lump formed in her throat as she watched Shermie place a hand over the woman’s belly, much like he had done when she was having Mabel and Dipper. And the scene was so strong, so familiar and so gut-wrenching that the realization of that secret coming to light hit her so hard like a freight train that it had her toppling over.

Nothing had been the same after that.

Most people, when finding out their significant other had been cheating on them, expect things to turn out like they do in the TV shows or movies. They expect the whole drama of yelling, screaming, lashing out. But at the moment, Charlotte couldn’t feel anything but coldness and numbing shock.

When she had toppled over, her husband had come running towards her to help her up, and she let him. Her mind still busy trying to comprehend the situation to care. When she was able to bring herself back, she was sitting in her armchair. Shermie and the woman sat on the couch. Charlotte stared for a while back, mouth moving but no words forming. Then, slowly, and quietly, she spoke a soft, “How long?”

Shermie looked down at his hands in disappointment, “About three years…”

That made her cry. For three long years Shermie had been seeing this woman, for three long years she had believed that their marriage would’ve been strong enough to overcome anything. For _three long years_ she had been clinging to the belief that she had nothing to worry about. Boy she was wrong.

“I’m sorry, Charlotte,” Shermie tried, but the said woman wasn’t listening. As she bawled her eyes out, the only thought she could even think about was their kids. And the anger that her husband had gone seeking another companion and having a child with them, made her bitter.

“You have two children here, Shermie,” She sobbed brokenly, “You have two beautiful children here, w-why would you betray them like this? Aren’t they enough for you? Don’t you love _them_?”

Shermie stood up and moved to her side, taking her hand in his, despite how hard she tried to tug it away, “I do, Charlotte,” he said sincerely, “I do love them. I love them very much and I know that what I did would cost me them, but…”

“But what?”

“I can’t live like this,” He finally said, “I can’t keep living in a one-sided marriage," he took in a deep breath and stood up, letting her hand go. he took off his glasses and wiped them with the hem of his shirt. He sucked in a deep breath before looking down at her, "Fact is; I don’t love you anymore. I love Amy and I want to start a new life with her. I’m sorry.”

Charlotte stared in disbelief, her heart breaking into a million shattered pieces. More tears fell from her eyes down to her chin before dripping off. Without nothing more to say, Shermie stood up and the woman called Amy followed after him. And that was that. Shermie had officially left her.

And a week later, she had received the divorce papers.

 

*** * ***

It was still dark when Charlotte awoke, her mind was in a tunnel, her body groggy from waking up. She blinked a couple times, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Her body felt sore and the room felt too muggy for her taste. She stared up at the ceiling silently, glancing at the bright red lights of her alarm clock for a moment. It was around two a.m. in the morning and the memory of her dream was very much fresh in her mind. She hadn’t thought about that day in months, and now, she wondered if it held a meaning to it.

Shaking her head to clear the misguiding thoughts, she shifted to her side, coming face to face with her boyfriend’s serene face. She couldn’t stop the smile that had tugged at her lips and she sighed.

Though she couldn’t see Bill’s tan face in the darkness, she was sure that it was as flawless as ever. But as her vision adjusted to the darkness in the room, she was able to see a bit of her boyfriend’s features. She could see the way his lips were slightly parted and despite it looked as though he was peacefully sleeping, his eyes betrayed him. From beneath his closed eyelids, they were moving rapidly, and Charlotte could only wonder what he was dreaming about. She shifted closer to him, gently lifting one of his arms to wrap around her cold frame. She closed her eyes, inhaling Bill’s sweet, musky scent.

They had been dating for a little over six months now, and everyday felt like heaven on earth to her. It was wonderful having someone beside her, someone who she could trust and love and they could return it. Though it wasn’t easy at first. Because of her past marriage gone to hell, Charlotte had been so afraid of letting anyone else in her life. And if it wasn’t for her kids’ encouragement for her to go out and mingle, she may have never had someone with her like she did now. Though, it wasn’t all sunshine and lollipops for her. There were days when Charlotte would feel fear bubble up in her gut. Those thoughts of Bill leaving her or hurting her would come back and haunt her. After all, she herself wasn’t as beautiful as the girls nowadays. She was leaning a bit on the chubby side, a trait that came from having kids and eating more than she probably should on a daily basis. But it wasn’t something she would beat herself over too much, Bill would always stress the fact that he loved her with her flabs and all-though not in those words exactly, but he always reassured her when she felt down on herself for eating too much. But Bill remained understanding to her, he waited for her until she could be become more comfortable and trusting, and he helped through her problems.

The after math of her husband leaving for some other woman had left Charlotte May Pines broken. Though it may not have shown through on the surface, inside, she had fell into a dark hole. It was hard to keep it from affecting her children, though she had managed to pull through. She had learned to numb the pain through different ways such as eating. Sometimes, it would be getting drunk while her kids were out at school or with friends. And if it ever got really bad, her growing depression would lead her to harming her body, since she had strongly believed it was the reason Shermie left her.

It lasted for a good eight months before her children, who were smart enough to see through her mask, decided to call her out and help her. It was a dark, emotional time for them all. They all cried and held each other. And Charlotte had never felt so ashamed and angry at herself than she did then. She had thought she was doing well by keeping her pain from her children, but in reality, she had been growing distant and hurting them. But now, things had been better. Since meeting Bill, she no longer felt trapped in a dark hole. She had freedom to cope and move along with life. And she was happy, so very happy.

As she laid next to Bill, last night’s events had returned and the smile slipped from her lips. Things had been going great last night until the end of it when everything had went spiraling down the drain.

She knew that her son, Dipper, had been feeling depressed over the past month. She knew something was bugging him, and what kind of mother would she be if she couldn't see that? She was always able to read her kids, though it was tough sometimes with Mabel, it was very easy with Dipper. Her son was like an open book and he always wore his heart on his sleeve. She had been trying to get to the bottom of her son’s distress, but talking about problems and being open was no easy feat with Dipper.

Ever since his dad had left, Dipper had been unreachable. Though he made sure to always be there for her and his sister, the boy never let anyone be there for him. And that worried her to no end. She hated that Dipper was being so shut in. And it broke her heart to know that no matter how hard she tried, she could never seem to reach him. She let out a soft sigh before beginning to get up from the bed. Bill was still asleep and Charlotte was grateful he wasn’t easy to wake up. She grabbed the pearl pink robe beside her bed and tugged it on, tying the front together before leaving the room. It was still too early to wake her kids, but since she was awake, she figured it was enough for her to go check on her kids.

As she went to check on Mabel, she found that the girl was safely asleep. She clung tightly to her favorite stuff animal and laid peacefully in her bed. Charlotte walked inside, making sure Mabel was asleep and okay before pecking her forehead softly. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, Charlotte left quietly after that. She was glad that Mabel was able to get sleep, despite the previous night’s events having been terrible.

Approaching Dipper’s room though, was another story. As she walked to his room quietly, her eyes widened with surprise as she saw a soft light peeking out from beneath his doorway. She knocked quietly on the door, waiting a moment, but she got no answer. Eyebrows furrowing together, she opened the door, only to be met with the sleeping body of her son. Though it was anything _but_ a peaceful sleep. The blankets were askew greatly, half covering her son, half about to fall off the bed. Dipper’s body was in an awkward angle and he kept tossing and turning over in his sleep. She watched as he would turn to his side, eyebrows furrowed and eyes squeezed shut.

Charlotte walked inside his room, afraid that he might’ve been having a nightmare. She moved over to his side of the bed and placed a soft hand on his cheek. He was breathing pretty heavy as though he were going to cry, but the moment her hand touched him, he stilled.

“Shh, Dipper,” She whispered quietly, “you’re alright baby, you’re just having a bad dream,” She cooed in a soft tone. She didn’t know if Dipper was able to hear her voice, but from the way he calmed after she finished speaking, it appeared as though he did. She didn’t move around much after that and his breathing had steadied. She smiled, happy that she was able to drive away the bad dream looming in his mind. She waited a while longer before deciding to go back to bed. She bent down and gave Dipper’s forehead a light peck, whispering a hushed, “I love you,” before fixing his blankets and then turning off his light and leaving.

Making her way back to her bedroom and climbing back into her bed, Charlotte couldn’t help but wonder if Dipper’s troubles were coming from his fitful nights of sleep.

 

*** * ***

The next day had Dipper feeling completely drained and dead tired. He couldn’t remember the dreams he had last night, but he knew it must’ve been something terrible. A headache throbbed dully in his head and he made sure to take two aspirins before leaving the house for the day.

He sighed as he clambered into a random seat on the bus, his leg bouncing in anticipation as he wished the school day could already be over. He looked over to see Mabel take the empty seat across from him and a frown tugged at his lips. Mabel looked like anything but herself. She wore a simple plain purple shirt with jeans and her black flats. Her long curls were tied back in a messy bun and her shoulders were slumped. It was a major change in character for his sister as he was used to seeing her dressed out in colorful sweaters and shirts. She never once dressed dull and always made sure to have something interesting and adorable on. He wanted to reach over and ask her what was wrong, but the gloom that loomed over her told him that it was best not to talk to her yet. When Mabel was caught in a slump, it was hard to pull her out if one didn't have the proper tools needed.

He knew it had to have been from last night, he must’ve hurt her feelings when he disappeared from the living room to lay down. He felt guilt rack his body and he bit along his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed together as he turned to look out the window as the bus moved. Why was he always screwing things up?

 

School seemed to have dragged on slowly for Dipper, the clock’s hands were going about 0.5 when it should’ve been going more than a hundred and the words from his teachers felt more like long lectures rather than the quick topics they usually discussed over. He sighed, sitting in his desk and leaning forward, elbow resting against the table and chin in his hand. He stared out the window, watching the grey clouds that hovered in the distance. It looked like it was going to rain, and Dipper hoped it wouldn’t.

Today was his get-together with Tad. And he was very much eager to go see his friend and have a moment to be carefree and worriless. He wondered how Tad would look later on. Would he be dressed in his business attire or would he be more laidback? What would he even say to him once he saw him?

His stomach began to get jittery with nerves and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were making him feel things. He didn’t need the stress right, he couldn’t handle it right now. Everything was so jumbly and confusing that if he thought about it anymore his head would most likely explode. So instead, he forced himself to face forward and pay attention to the lesson. It wasn’t anything he had to worry about though, it was English and Dipper was a master at all things grammar and writing thanks to his Great-Uncle’s expertise in that particular field.

He sighed again, closing his eyes briefly and thinking of nothing. Only listening to the teacher’s voice before it was drowned out by the loud bell.

The rest of the hours went on like that and Dipper found himself growing anxious with every ticking of the clocks on the walls. To say he was nervous about seeing Tad was an understatement. He was freaking out a little, feeling hesitant and wondering if he should just cancel. His headache had slowly gone away, but there was still a small throb that made itself known every chance it could. The boy sighed, packing his things as the last bell of the day rang, signaling the dismissal of everyone.

Shouldering his pack on his shoulders, Dipper left the building and walked out into the slightly breezy outside. He stayed looking down as he made his way to the front area of the school. He didn’t have to wait for Mabel today, she had reminded him about her fashion club during lunch before scurrying off to join her friends. He opted on walking home, despite the bus being faster, but he wanted to clear his mind of anything before facing Tad.

He wanted to slap himself silly when his mind decided to do the opposite of what he wanted and began to think of Bill. He thought of the man’s face-his smile, his golden-honeyed eyes, his perfectly white teeth. He imagined him laughing and flashing that beautiful smirk of his. He sighed, thinking of what it would be like to be held in Bill’s arms once more, to feel his breath ghost across his skin, and to feel his teeth graze along his neck, and that oh-so delicious tongue gliding down his clavicle towards his chest where he would run it over his-

He gasped, widening his eyes and stopping his footsteps. He stared down at the ground, hard, his eyes burning holes deep into the cement. He forced back a groan and lifted his hands to cover his face, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes. God, he was a mess!

Grumbling curses to himself, Dipper decided that enough was enough. If he wasn’t going to be able to clear his mind, then screw it. Screw it all to heck! He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped his password in and immediately went to his contacts. He scrolled through the names until he found the one he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he clicked on the name and pressed the button for call. Then, holding the phone to his ear, he waited with baited breath.

_Riiing….riiing…rii-_

“ _Hello?_ ”

Dipper let out a sigh of relief as the voice on the other side picked up, “Hey, Tad!” He chirped, “Are you free now?” He asked.

He could hear the sound of shuffling and moving, and then Tad spoke, “ _Dipper_!” The man greeted, “ _Wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon…I am free at the moment, I just finished getting out of the meeting. Are you ready for our little date today?_ ” The man hummed.

Dipper’s heart jolted at the word ‘date’ but he pushed the odd feeling away for the moment in favor of getting to the subject at hand, “As a matter of fact I am,” he stated, “And I was wondering if you could come pick me up…”

There was a brief pause and he could hear Tad taking in a deep breath, “Pick you up?” He repeated, his voice was low, holding the unsureness that Dipper knew must’ve been running through the man’s system.

“Y-yes…I mean, you don’t have to…” he said, “I just…I was hoping for a distraction…last night wasn’t so great and well…” He could feel his throat starting to constrict as he remembered Bill’s unusual behavior. The way the man was sorely calling him out and putting him on the spot had his heart aching all over again. He wiped his eyes angrily as they began to blur and he sucked in a deep breath, “Look, you don’t have too and I’m sorry for calling you on such short-,”

“I’ll do it. Where are you at?” Tad interrupted, taking Dipper by surprise. It took the teen a moment before he could respond. And while he did, his stomach was fluttering with butterflies and a smile kept tugging at his lips.

 

*** * ***

Thirty-five minutes later and Dipper found himself buckled up in the front passenger seat of Tad’s sleek, white, vehicle. The seats were a fine, dark leather and the boy felt immense relief from the boiling heat as the cool air from the vents hit his face. Tad watched from the side with amusement as he pulled the car into drive. He smiled fondly at the serene smile on Dipper’s face before facing forward and beginning to drive.

“So, where to?” He asked after a long moment of silence. Dipper turned away from the cool air and glanced to Tad. He paused, honestly having not thought this far ahead. He didn’t want to go home, but he couldn’t just aimlessly drive around with tad and waste his gas. He could go ask to be dropped off at the woods, but he didn’t feel ready to let someone else into his abode. So, he said the next best thing.

“How about the park?”

Tad slowed to a stop at the red light, his head turning so he could look down at Dipper with surprise, “The park?” Dipper nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! I mean, why not?” He asked with a shrug, “There’s a lake where we can sit at and watch ducks swim around,” he added. Tad chuckled, the car moving forward.

“Oh, yes,” he began, “Because watching ducks is _always_ a fun pastime,” he teased. Dipper flushed and looked ahead.

“Hey, watching ducks _could_ be fun,” the teen smiled. Tad let out a small snicker.

“Alright then, duck watching it is then.”

“Yay!”

The drive to the pond was filled with laughter coming from both males as Dipper gave the directions to the duck pond near his home. The two shared small stories with each other and spent the small moment getting to know each other better. Dipper found out that Tad had a very strong love for bread that stemmed from childhood, and although the man couldn’t say how it happened, apparently it just did and it wasn’t going away anytime soon. Dipper shared with him childhood stories of him and Mabel playing games together and pretending that their backyard was a home for the supernatural.

It was a great experience, and Dipper felt the thoughts of Bill and his worries get blown into the wind and forgotten.

Arriving at the pond happened a lot faster than Dipper thought it would. But the happy moment created from his and Tad’s bonding still lingered. As they clambered out of the vehicle, Dipper stretched slightly, his back feeling sore from carrying his backpack all day. He waited for Tad to close his door and lock the car before they both headed towards the large, wooden gazebo that stood along the lake, overlooking the water and the animals that swam about in it. They walked in silence, both just admiring the outside and the small breeze that decided to coast by. Approaching the gazebo, Dipper rested along the wooden railing and sighed, closing his eyes and just enjoying the soft noises of ducks quacking, the sound of water hitting water caused by the fountain in the lake’s center, and other outside noises that was made into nature’s music.

Tad took a seat and just watched Dipper. The teen was a lot more relaxed now than he was earlier. When he first went to pick him up, he could see the pain in Dipper’s eyes that disappeared as soon as he noticed him. There were notable bags under the boy’s eyes and Tad could tell he seemed a lot more downtrodden than he did when they first met. He leaned back against the bench he was sitting was and sighed, what was that psycho of a man doing to this poor boy?

Dipper opened his eyes and lifted a hand to rub at his temples. He could feel a small headache forming and his thoughts, which were calm a moment ago, were now buzzing to life. A dull ache began forming in the pit of his heart and he clenched his fists tightly, trying to fight back the thoughts that wanted to make themselves known. Not risking that chance, he turned around immediately and moved over to where Tad was. He sat a few inches away from the man, his shoulders slumped and dark mood from earlier slowly returning.

“Something wrong?” Tad asked, noticing the boy’s gloomy mood. Dipper blinked and hummed.

“Nah…just have a headache…”

Not saying anything, Tad could see just how tired and upset the boy truly was. He wanted to pry and ask him to share with him, but instead, he decided now would be a good time to try and do something else. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, clear bottle. Dipper noticed and peeked over, but the bottle was gone just as soon as it appeared and soon Tad was holding a closed fist towards him. Dipper stared at it for a moment before looking meeting Tad’s eyes. Unsure, he opened his own hand up and Tad promptly dropped whatever it was into his hand. Looking it over, Dipper could see it was a small, white circular pill.

“What’s this?” He asked, nervously, eyeing the man precariously. Tad smiled oddly and tilted his head to the side.

“It’s a pill,” he replied back, “It’ll make you feel good.”

Dipper’s mouth ran dry and he sputtered a moment, eyes darting down to the pill in his hand before back up at Tad. This wasn’t…was Tad…into this stuff?

“It’s a drug?” He asked dumbly. Tad nodded.

“Yup,” The man was still wearing the smile, and his eyes were lit up with something Dipper couldn’t quite comprehend at the moment. The said boy’s mind was still trying to catch up with him and he struggled to find something to say. He felt his hand trembling and fear and concern began to mingle together. Tad wasn’t serious, _was he_? This wasn’t an actual drug, was it?

“I-this…y-you’re not serious, a-are you?” Dipper squeaked, his voice small.

“Of course I’m serious,” Tad said, then he began to laugh, “It’s an aspirin, dummy,” He teased, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bottle. Dipper stared blankly, mind registering Tad’s words.

“An…aspirin…? B-but you said it was a drug!”

Tad’s laughter became louder and Dipper snatched the clear bottle from him, sure enough, it was a bottle of aspirins from Walgreens. “Y-you _tricked_ me?!” Dipper said, face burning red. Tad snorted and wiped a tear from his eye.

“No! It _is_ a drug, just not one of the illegal kinds,” he grinned, proud of his small joke. Dipper scoffed and handed the man back his bottle of pills.

“Why the heck are you carrying around a bottle of aspirins in your pockets?” he grouched, but a smile was tugging at his lips, betraying how upset he was trying to sound like.

“Well,” Tad began, catching his breath, “When you work in an office with stupid-heads, you kind of need pain killers to get rid of the headaches that get passed around,” he explained. Dipper stared down at the pill, pouting. Tad noticed and wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders, making the teen let out an indignant squeak as he pulled against the older man’s side.

“Aw, Dipper, I’m sorry,” Tad said, hugging the teen. Dipper hmphed, turning away from the man, but smiling no less.

“Yeah, yeah,” The teen scoffed, “If you’re really sorry, then why don’t you go try and catch a duck for me?”

Tad snorted and barked out a laugh, pulling his arm away and shaking his head, “I don’t know, that’s a little dangerous, and impossible, don’t you think?”

“Oh, and making me think you were a drug dealer wasn’t?” Dipper snorted back. Tad snickered and let out a low whistle.

“You got me there,” he said, standing up, “Alright then, guess there’s nothing left to do but to go get you a duck.”

Dipper still wasn’t looking at Tad, at least he wasn’t until he heard a loud _splash_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༼ つ ◕o◕ ༽つ Tad noooo! Don't do that!
> 
> So yeah, I had to split this into two parts because hot-holy-cow this turned out to be super looong and I didn't want to put you guys through that torture of reading a long chapter full of fluff and joy. Also, I hope Charlotte's story gave you a better understanding of her whole past situation and how she's actually a worried bagel who needs a lot of love. The poor woman has it rough and it's only gonna get worse from then on.
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	9. The Date Part II: Of Ducks, Jealousy, and Brokeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New emotions come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long wait guys; I swear I'll get my life back in order ASAP

At hearing a splash, Dipper’s head snapped to the front so fast he vaguely thought he had whiplash. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he watched Tad jump in the water. The action was so reckless and out of character for the man that the boy had to take a moment before the realization set in and hit him like a train.

He stood up and ran to the railing, peering over it to look down into the murky water below. He was pretty sure that Tad would catch some nasty parasite and he was absolutely worried. He felt relief rock through him as the man’s head popped up out of the water and he sucked in a deep breath. He took a moment to catch his breath before turning to face a shell-shocked Dipper. Tad’s mouth broadened into a grin and he lifted a hand to wave at the boy. Dipper’s body shook and he gripped the railing tightly.

“Tad! Get out of there!” He said, glancing about warily. There weren’t that many people at the lake, but that didn’t stop Dipper from fearing that someone would catch them and report them. Oh god, what if his mom caught them? Or worse…Bill?

He snapped back to reality as water was suddenly splashed on his face. He blinked, eyebrows furrowed as he shot Tad a wild look.

“You should come in, the water’s fine!” The man grinned. Dipper shook his head.

“No,” He said, “C’mon Tad, get out before we get reported,” The boy urged, voice filled with worry. Tad frowned slightly before something caught his vision. Dipper followed it and saw that Tad’s eyes had landed squarely on a small, white duck that was diving underwater and coming back up. It let out a _quack_ and dived back under the water before returning to the surface, its head shaking. He watched its tail waggle a bit before it began lazily swimming about, unaware of a certain human’s intention. Dipper turned back to Tad who gave a small smirk before swimming forward. The boy cried out, running to the other side of the railing.

“Tad no! Leave the duck alone!”

But any protests from Dipper went unheard as Tad lunged forward, arms out and hands open as he practically pounced on the poor creature. A loud cry from the duck was heard and the water began bouncing wildly as both Tad and the duck battled it out. A few quacks and squawks came from the duck as it flapped its wings wildly and struggled within the man’s grasp. Its orange beak opened wide and enveloped Tad’s wrist in one chomp. Tad gave a small yelp and swatted at the duck until it opened its mouth.

Dipper watched the sign with horror and amusement that mixed together so well that he didn’t know whether he should laugh or scream in horror at the sight. He looked about and saw people staring, some recording and others laughing. He ran off of the dock and towards the area closest to Tad. His heart was racing and he had to shove his way past people and run around them to avoid bumping into someone. He managed to get close to the water’s edge, but by then more ducks had entered the scene as well. Dipper could only stare as Tad began fighting multiple ducks, while also trying to keep his hold on the original one he had caught. It was amusing needless to say, but Dipper needed to get Tad out of the water before the police arrived. So, glancing around, he saw a lady holding onto an umbrella a few feet away. She was staring with completely dissatisfaction and Dipper could very well see a phone in her hand next to her ear. She was talking low, but the young boy knew her words meant trouble. He sprung forward suddenly, legs moving on their own, and he grabbed her umbrella. She gasped and have a shout as he ran back to the water. He didn’t stop at the edge however and he ran right in, feeling the water seeping into his clothes and getting him soaking wet. He shuddered, trying to ignore the sensation as he opened swam closer to Tad.

Once he was in close enough, he lifted the umbrella and let it fly open. The action was so sudden that the ducks attacking Tad flew back, wild quacks flying from their mouths as they settled into the water and swam away. A few came back, still seeking vengeance Dipper supposed, and Dipper immediately began opening and closing the umbrella. They moved away quickly, refusing to return and went back to minding their own business. Dipper sighed with relief and let himself relax slightly, his adrenaline starting to wear off a bit. He looked to Tad and just watched him for a few moments. The man was breathing heavily, eyes closed and hair tussled and askew. His tie had gotten loose and few buttons on his shirt were missing. He had a few scratches on his face and hands, and of course, many, _many,_ bites from the ducks. Tad opened his eyes a moment later and smiled.

“Talk about a total _quack_ tastrophe,” He chuckled weakly, still trying to regain his breathing. Dipper stared. He stared _hard_ at the man as the terrible pun sunk in and for a moment, he couldn’t think of anything to say, except to just glare at the man for doing what he had just done.

Then, because the adrenaline had run its course and the comment was so unexpected and so…so _bad_ , he laughed. He let go of the umbrella and grasped his sides, eyes squeezing shut as he laughed and laughed and laughed. He kept laughing until his sides hurt and he could barely breathe. Tad watched with slight fear, worried that he might’ve broken the poor boy. But then, he couldn’t help but join in too and he found himself feeling overly joyful. The crowd that had been created paused in what they were doing and just…watched. They were slightly creeped out at the display of the laughing people and began backing away. The ones recording stopped and tucked their phones back into their pockets. Then, they all simply turned their backs and walked away as quickly as possible. Except for the lady who Dipper had taken the umbrella from. She folded her arms over her chest, eyebrows knotted together as she glared angrily at the two.

“You hooligans!” She spat, getting as close as she could to the edge of the lake to reach her umbrella, which had been floating about. As soon as she could touch the handle of her item, she snagged it out of the water and opened it up, letting the water on it spray out onto the two laughing people. Dipper sputtered as the water landed in the back of his throat, taking him by surprise. He coughed and turned towards the woman who had given a firm ‘ _hmph!_ ’ before sticking her nose up and walking off. He blinked a few times before remembering that he was still in the water. He gasped and swam to the grass, his body moving hurriedly onto the dry land. He could hear Tad following behind him and he plopped down to lay on his back. Tad followed suit, his chest heaving up and down as he just stared up at the sky.

“Man what a hell of a day,” The older man quipped, smiling softly as he turned to face the boy. Dipper turned his head slightly and met Tad’s dark eyes. He watched as Tad lifted a hand up and produced a few white feathers. They were wet and looked misshapen, but Dipper found a smile working its way onto his lips nonetheless. “It’s not a duck, but I stole it from the duck I was gonna get you,” he said, handing it over to the boy.

Dipper reached out and gingerly took the feathers, a strong blush creeping onto his face as he stared at the milky white fluffs. He touched them gently with his free hand before sighing, would Bill have done something like this for him?

Tad suddenly stood up and ran a hand through his wet locks. He swept his eyes over the scene before looking down at Dipper and helping him up.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, “Cause I am.”

As an answer, Dipper’s stomach growled quite loudly.

 

*******

Bill was not one to get easily rile up over something, but today, he felt fidgety all over. His stomach churned and his chest ached, his fingers gripped onto his pen a little too tightly that they would snap and spill ink over his papers. His leg bounced wildly up and down as he stared at the paper in front of him. He should’ve been working. Should’ve been getting his job done, after all he had to email feedback to his boss over a certain project and then finish signing a multiple selection of stacked papers that surrounded him. He had started on a few, but it was only a _few_ , his mind far too busy thinking of something else….

Something else like Dipper.

Dipper.

A strange feeling jolted though his body and his heart began to beat faster, his breath even hitched as he remembered the set date the boy had. Regardless of what happened the night prior before, Bill _knew_ that Dipper wasn’t on some club thing or whatever the hell he had come up with. No, he was pretty sure the kid was out with some man. And not just any man. No, it had to Tad Strange. Tad _fucking_ Strange. A square who never knew when to mind his own damn business. A big shot who thought he was all that because he just…just _existed_. Bill’s emotions flared with jealousy and the pen he was holding snapped. The man cursed to himself, standing up to replace the pen and clean up the horrible ink blotch created by it.

He noticed that some had gotten all over the sides of his hand and he groaned, making his way to the bathroom. He went to the nearest sink and turned on the water, beginning to get rid of the black ink that covered his skin. He watched as black liquid swirled down the drain before flicking his eyes up, meeting his mirror’s gaze.

“What the hell are you doing, Cipher?” He asked himself, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Was he really getting jealous over such a small thing? Dipper and he weren’t together, the boy was nothing but a son-like figure to him.

Right?

He groaned irritably, finding it hard to picture him and Dipper with nothing more than a father-son like appeal. No…Dipper was something more than that, especially after everything that had happened between them both. But he knew he couldn’t act on whatever he was feeling, he had Charlotte, the boy’s mother. The woman he _loves_. He couldn’t just betray her like that. He slumped his shoulders, leaning down and resting his elbows on the counter as he combed his fingers through his hair, gripping tightly and tugging.

This was so messed up. Why was this even happening? It wasn’t supposed to happen! He wasn’t supposed to feel any sort of attraction to his girlfriend’s son, he wasn’t supposed to want to have sex with him almost every day or want to touch him like he was the greatest thing on the planet or kiss him until they both couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t supposed to want anything like that. But yet he was, and it was becoming an insistent craving, as though he had become addicted to the sweet taste of Dipper. He gripped his hair tighter, closing his eyes tightly as he felt his body reacting to the thoughts of what he wanted to do with the boy. A part of him felt sickened by this, he felt like he needed to be locked up. But a stronger part of him desired what he couldn’t have.

_But you can_ , a small voice whispered to him, _you can have as much of him as you want…he loves you and wants you…it would all be so easy too…_

He swallowed hard, eyes squeezing shut tightly as he banished that thought from his head. No, he couldn’t take advantage of Dipper like that. He just couldn’t.

_But you want him, yes?_

Yes, yes he did. But he just couldn’t hurt the boy like that. He could remember the last time he tried to take the boy and the absolute refusal made by him. Dipper didn’t just want to have meaningless sex, he wanted the real deal. And Bill wasn’t sure if he could make that kind of commitment. Not with the way things were as of now. Besides, wasn’t the boy trying to move on from him? Didn’t he tell him too?

_Do you really want him to be with Tad?_

His eyes flew open. That’s right. He was on an outing with Tad. Something stirred in Bill and he found himself becoming irritable once more. Wasn’t this whole problem caused because Dipper had set out to go with Tad today? Bill would’ve been lying if he said he was okay with it. The fact of the matter, was that the man was most certainly _not_ okay with this. He couldn’t stand the idea of Dipper and Tad together. Who knew what that creep would try to pull? What if he tried to kiss the boy? Or feel him up? What if they were making out right now and Tad was leaving marks all over his body, the body that Bill had long ago claimed as his. He stood straighter, face scrunched up into an angry scowl. He moved away from the sink and headed for the door.

“I swear to god Tad if you touched _my_ boy, then you’re dead,” He growled under his breath as he walked back to his work station. Although, instead of getting back to work, he called in early and booked it back home where Dipper should be right now.

 

*******

 

Dipper sat at his desk in his room. He was staring at the wall, or rather at nothing because he wasn’t really paying attention to anything. He had just finished taking a shower from his earlier outing with Tad that had went in a completely wild direction. He was genuinely surprised that Tad had attempted to catch a duck for him. It was something he never thought anyone would do for him. He remembered the amusing duck fight Tad had gotten engaged in and he remembered the feathers he had been given. He looked towards the shelf above his desk at the three feathers he had placed into a small jar. They were back to their original unlike before since they had time to dry and softer to touch as well. A smile twitched at his lips and he looked away, frowning once more afterwards.

After the whole duck fiasco, they had indeed gotten something to eat from a famous burger joint. It was a to-go order and they ate in the car and talked about idle things before Tad parked the car in an empty lot and they just sat in silence eating and drinking. The older male had been the first to break the silence, and of course, it had to be about the one thing Dipper wanted to forget about.

“So…how are things with you and Bill?”

The question was so sudden that Dipper paused mid-bite to look at him. His heart was beating faster and an unexplained emotion crept into his eyes. He placed the burger down and bit on his bottom lip.

“They’re…” he paused, hesitant to go on, “it’s pretty messy…” he sighed. Tad tilted his head to side.

“How so?”

Dipper really didn’t want to talk about it, but at the same time, he also did. He sucked in a small breath, picking at the yellow paper that had been wrapped around his burger, “Well…he’s very… _confusing_ ,” He said, “One moment he doesn’t want anything to do with me and the next, he’s acting like he loves me. I don’t know what to do…what to believe. I mean, does he have a secret twin I don’t know about?” He joked, but his voice was strained. Tad worked a weak smile before sinking back into his seat.

“Bill having a twin?” he began, halfheartedly, “Not likely. The guy’s such a selfish man that I’m pretty sure he would’ve eaten his sibling before allowing them to be born.”

Dipper remained silent and stared out the window. He heard Tad shift around and suddenly there was a hand holding onto his chin and turning his face. He looked up at Tad with surprise and froze, what was going to happen? He bit his lip out of habit and watched as Tad’s eyes wavered down to his lips.

_“Stop biting your lip.”_ The words were so sudden from the man in front of him that Dipper immediately stopped. Those words…they had been the exact same ones Bill had told him for the first time.

“W-what?” The boy squeaked, feeling a sense of déjà vu hitting him. Tad leaned in closer, barely a hair’s width apart from his face.

“Your lips,” The man said, “stop biting them or you’ll send the wrong signals to the wrong person.”

“Like you?” The boy replied, his lips on autopilot.

A strange look passed through Tad’s eyes and Dipper grew nervous all of a sudden, though he couldn’t explain why. Tad turned away from him for a moment before snapping his head back towards him, his eyes holding a secret. He leaned forward, cupping Dipper’s face between his hands and pulling the boy towards him. The burger fell off Dipper’s lap and he suddenly found himself place in another. Tad’s hands had wondered down his cheeks, to his chest, and the down to his sides. Dipper shuddered at the soft touches and he swallowed hard. He knew he had to get out of this situation, he knew he should tell Tad to stop. But the way he touched him…it was so similar to Bill’s that he found himself wanting more. He suddenly felt so alone, abandoned. He felt starved from what he had craved for so long. The emotions held inside of him wanted to break free and he wanted to let Tad do what he wanted, as long as it could fill that empty void inside of him.

The older man leaned in, nose burrowed in the crook of Dipper’s neck. Dipper’s hands flew to Tad’s shoulders subconsciously and his breath hitched as he felt teeth graze his skin.

_No_ , his mind said.

He closed his eyes as soft lips, not chapped ones like Bill’s, kissed up his neck to the underside of his jaw and unfamiliar warm hands creeped up his shirt.

_Stop_ , his heart demanded.

His back arched slightly, leaning into the ghost like touches on his skin. Every part of him felt distant, like he was there, but yet wasn’t. He was too weak to fight back, didn’t feel a need to fight back. Bill didn’t want him. _No one_ wanted him. He had already been used up, his heart had already been stomped on and torn to shreds. What could meaningless sex with a man he had just barely gotten to know do to him?

_It’ll destroy_ you, his heart and mind screamed at him.

Teeth sank into the crook of his neck and he jerked forward, head tipping back and a rugged moan escaping from him.

“… _Bill_ …” He breathed, and then, his eyes snapped open. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and threatened to fall out as he felt the teeth pull away. He leaned back, a hand reaching up to touch the wound and he stared at Tad. “I can’t,” he whispered brokenly, then proceeded to climb off of the man and into his own seat. He picked up the fallen hamburger, hunger long forgotten and replaced with a cold, empty feeling.

The car ride to his home was silent, but the thoughts in his mind were screaming angrily at him.

Dipper looked away from the feathers, what had he been thinking? How could he have been so willing to give himself up when he couldn’t do it with Bill when he had the chance? He stared down at the paper in front of him, he should’ve been studying right now. He had a test on Monday and he always liked to study as much as he could’ve.

And normally, studying was no problem for Dipper. His brain was like a sponge and it soaked up everything, every single detail. Even the small ones. He could memorize formulas, important facts, and even the terms that most likely wouldn’t be used. He could answer each and every questions and would pass his test with flying colors. But even though he knew this, Dipper still stressed about. He still stressed about the grade he’d get, he would still stress about failing, and he would still stress about all the answers that he could’ve gotten wrong. It was maddening. But right now, it was horrible because he couldn’t focus, and he was already stressing out about other things.

He blinked dully back to life, his head throbbing slightly from all the thoughts occupying his head. He groaned, dropping his head down against the desk’s hard surface and moaning in what could be taken as relief and pain. He had been so lost in his pitiful thoughts that he had hardly heard his door open and close.

It wasn’t until he felt a hand on him that he jerked up and whipped his head around. Immediately a pair of warm lips were pressed against his and it took his mind three seconds to recognize who those lips belonged to. After all, he would recognize _those_ chapped lips form anywhere. When they pulled away with a soft smack, Dipper looked up and was met with those caramel eyes he loved so much.

“Bill?” He said weakly.

“I want you,” Bill’s voice purred out. Dipper shuddered briefly, swallowing down his sudden nervousness as he stared upwards at the man his heart so longingly ached for.

“No…you don’t…” He replied softly, looking down. If Bill knew what he had almost done, would he still want him? He didn’t want him before, why would he now? His eyes were snapped back up as Bill hmphed and then pulled Dipper’s chair back. The boy gave a small yelp at the sudden movement and he tensed, hands gripping at the edge of his seat.

“Don’t tell me I can’t want,” He growled back. Dipper looked away, unsure of what he should do. His body was telling him to go for it, but he was still in such turmoil about everything. Without saying anything more, Bill plopped down into Dipper’s lap and began to suckle on his neck. Dipper’s breath left him in a sharp exhale as he felt Bill’s mouth cover a sensitive spot along his neck. His grip tightened and he closed his eyes, biting his lips to hold back a moan that edged towards the tip of his tongue.

“B-Bill…” he gasped, “W-we can’t…th-there’s s-somethi- _ngh!_ ” He whimpered, tipping his head to the side to allow more room.

“Did he touch you?” Bill whispered breathily.

Dipper let out a choked sound, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt Bill bite down along his jugular, his tongue slowly massaging the skin. He was about to reply back when he felt his shirt’s collar being pulled to the side. He felt Bill freeze above him and he knew that the man saw the mark left behind on him by Tad. He carefully opened his eyes to meet the older man’s and he felt a chill run down his spine.

Bill was staring at the mark heatedly, his eyes ablaze with anger. He suddenly stood and Dipper knew it was all over. Bill would leave and then there’d be that same tension from before. Except…he suddenly felt himself being picked up. He blinked, finding himself trapped in Bill’s arms momentarily before he was being carried to the bed. Bill dropped him onto the mattress, his hands moving to take off the boy’s shirt. Dipper yelped as cold hands immediately roamed along his chest, teasing his skin to life and he felt suddenly out of breath.

“B-Bill,” he breathed, back arching as his nipples were coyly teased with. Arousing feelings stirred deep inside Dipper and he was overcome by a need to feel Bill all over again. He wanted Bill to wash over him, to drown him in emotions and sensations that he had been craving since the stupid party.

“Pine Tree,” Bill gasped, sucking on Dipper’s nipple and watching the boy’s face flush a bright red. He ground his hips roughly against the boy and gave a hushed grunt, “Pine Tree…can I?”

Dipper’s mind was on overload, his body was igniting with long forgotten sparks and he wanted this man, oh god he _needed_ him. Unable to speak, he nodded and tipped his head back, bringing Bill’s attention back to the mark on the crook of his neck. A feral grown left Bill’s lips and he hovered over Dipper, “I’m not stopping once I do this,” He whispered to Dipper, “Are you sure?”

There was a moment of silence before Dipper met Bill’s gaze.

“Yes,” he said, and then he let out a loud, keening moan as he felt Bill sink his teeth into the spot that had once been claimed by Tad. And it felt so good, and so right that Dipper completely gave himself into the ocean that was Bill and let himself be drowned by the overwhelming passion coursing through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should add in the steamy stuff here since the chapter was already getting long...oh well. At least now we'll be getting to learn more from Bill's view now. And Dipper's already an emotional mess, he hasn't yet realized it himself, but because he's in such a vulnerable state of mind that he's gonna be letting himself go more. Who knows, maybe next time Tad makes a move he'll be more than willing. And Bill, he's so confused that he's going about everything the wrong way.
> 
> I feel bad for what's going to happen later on in the chapters. Everyone's so close to complete disaster.
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


	10. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath, old memories, and repeating past mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is WAY past overdue and I apologize for keeping you all waiting. i really meant to have this out, but everything got so screwed. My whole schedule was thrown off by family matters, my mental health had gotten out of whack and I needed a change of pace. As sad and ashamed as I am to admit it, this story was killing me and I felt pressured every time I came back to it. Stupid I know, but this story is a pain that hits close to home with me in more ways than one and I just _needed_ to get away from it for the time being. 
> 
> But I kept you guys waiting and it made everything worse, and _I am so sorry_! For those who are still waiting, and who stuck around, I hope this long chapter makes up for it. It sheds a new light on Dipper and if you reread chapter Eight, I think a certain sentence about Dip will make sense. Probably. Haha...kudos if you can spot it. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! I really worked with this chapter and I hope it's good!

Dipper slowly woke up to a warm body beside him and strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close. He cracked his eyes open softly, looking up and coming face to face with a sleeping Bill. His breath caught in his throat and it took all of his self-control not to just spring up out of bed. Warm breath ghosted across his face and he found himself mesmerized.

Careful not to wake the other, Dipper lifted a hand to touch the soft brown cheek, his thumb gently caressing the skin. He felt his lips tugging upwards into a smile, feeling safe for the small moment-for that’s all it really was, in reality. _Just a moment_.

A small noise left his mouth and he felt Bill stir. The man’s eyes opened and immediately focused on him. Dipper gulped, retracting his hand cautiously, as though afraid Bill would do something to him for doing that. Instead, the man reached for it and brought it back. He kissed the top of the boy’s knuckles gently and smiled tenderly.

“Trying to catch me off guard again, hm?” The man rumbled softly, eyes half-lidded. Dipper blushed and looked away, “You can do it, ya know.”

“N-no…I-I didn’t mean…” He began sheepishly, finding himself feeling cornered a bit. Bill chuckled and tugged the boy forward.

“Well, if you won’t kiss me, then I’ll kiss _you_.”

Before Dipper could make any sort of remark, he was pushed down onto his back and his lips were sealed immediately by soft lips. He made a small noise, cheeks red, before his eyelids fluttered down and he melted into the kiss.

It was soft. _So soft_.

The way Bill’s lips danced over his own, and the way their tongues moved against each other created a passionate atmosphere that spoke a million words. Hands moved and touched flesh as their bare bodies rubbed against each other. Dipper had wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and dug his nails in softly, letting out small muffled moans and gasps as he felt Bill roll his hips against him, sliding his already hard cock inside his entrance. Even after doing it who-knows-how-long-ago, he was still loose enough for Bill to thrust in, igniting his body with sparks of need, desperation finding its way inside of him. He felt Bill flip them over so that he was on top, yet they still hadn’t ended their kissing. It was only when the need for oxygen became too overwhelming that Dipper-with great reluctance-broke away panting. Bill’s hands were holding onto his hips, guiding Dipper’s hips along his body and building a small rhythm.

The blanket was shield for them, covering Dipper’s lower body along with Bill’s as they proceeded in their actions, neither caring for anything else.

Dipper threw his head back, gasping in desperate need as he felt himself getting closer. Bill’s hands had somehow found their way into his and he held on tightly, bouncing up and down on Bill’s cock until both reached their peaks. As he neared his orgasm, he clamped a hand over his mouth, doing his best to muffle his loud moan as he arched his back as far as it could go and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. For a moment, all he saw were stars and he faintly heard Bill’s own soft grunt as he released.

As he slowly came back to the world, he was thankful that he didn’t have school because he was positive he would not be able to walk after this. He hummed as Bill slowly removed himself out of him, and he let out the barest of whines at the loss of being filled. But it was forgotten by the lips that had begun to softly kiss and suckle his skin, pampering him with much needed affection that he had been dying for. He felt completely spent and his exhaustion was creeping back in again, despite having just woken up. He blinked, tiredly glancing towards his night stand to stare at the clock. A red LED light met his gaze.

3:26 a.m.

Huh…

The bed dipped a little as Bill resumed laying down beside him, still breathing heavy. Dipper turned, wincing just the slightest, and curled against the older man. He said nothing, instead listening to the calming heartbeat beating in his ear. He sighed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He had missed this so much.

“You should get going,” He said, quietly, his voice a bit raspy and dry, “My mom’s probably wondering where you are…”

Bill hummed, “Oh yeah…” but he didn’t budge, hardly even moved. Dipper cracked open a single eye and stared up at him. Bill’s eyes were closed, his arms resting over his stomach. He looked almost asleep. Dipper smiled lightly before nudging him in the side.

“Bill, I’m serious,” he chuckled, yawning, “I’d rather not have her come in here and catch us naked. It’ll spell trouble for the both of us. _Especially_ you.”

Bill pouted and huffed, mumbling under his breath before moving to get up. Dipper smiled genuinely at the reluctance of leaving that was coming from Bill, it made his heart perk up just a little bit. But it also made a small hole in it. There was something lacking, something wrong. And as he got up slowly to go kiss Bill for the last time that night, his chest tightened. He watched the older man, now fully clothed, walk down the hallway from his bedroom door and towards his mother’s room. His heart panged as Bill waved goodnight from afar, and then he was gone. Dipper sighed, closing his door quietly and heading back towards his bed. He grimaced at the mess left behind but ignored it and instead wrapped himself tightly into his blanket. He’d clean the mess later on today, but for now, he just wanted to rest.

 

*** * ***

He was twelve when he had first seen them together, talking and laughing like best friends. He hadn’t thought anything of it.

Then, he was thirteen when had seen them together again, but they were closer. The strange woman and his dad. He had caught them when he had come home from school a little bit earlier than planned. When he had opened the door, he could hear giggles and laughter, for a second he had thought his mom and dad had made up from last night’s fight, and the idea made him break out into a grin. Finally things could go to normal, things would be _fine_.

He entered the threshold of the living room and opened his mouth to greet what should’ve been his parents, but instead walked in to only find his dad kissing another lady. Someone who wasn’t his mom.

He froze. Mouth still open and tongue going dry. He could only stare like a deer in the headlights as the two adults continued their session, unaware of his presence. He could hear his dad speaking to the woman in hushed whispers, promising her things about leaving soon and telling her how much he loved her. It made his head spin and he felt torn, _betrayed_ and so, _so_ confused. What was his dad doing? Surely this had to be a mistake, right?

“D-dad,” he squeaked.

Immediately two pairs of eyes turned to him and his feet felt stuck to the floor.

“W-what’s going on?”

His dad stood up quickly, fixing his tie and straightening out his hair. The woman fixed her lipstick, brushing her lithe fingers through her auburn hair and smoothing out her flower-printed dress. Dipper continued to stare at her, his eyes narrowed in what was a mixture of anger and confusion.

“Dipper,” His father said, bringing him back from his trance, “You’re early.”

Dipper turned his glare towards his father and he felt his eyes starting to sting, _crap_ , he couldn’t cry right now!

“They cancelled the meeting,” He said blankly, “I thought we could go to the forest today to finish up our project.” His father smiled a little and nodded.

“O-oh of course,” he said, “Let me get my jacket.”

“Who is she?” Dipper asked, hating the fact that his dad was so quick to dismiss the situation going on. The woman seemed to visibly stiffen and she turned towards Dipper, giving him a gentle smile, “Who are you?” He snapped, feeling his body starting to shake.

“Dipper, mind your manners,” His father interjected, frowning at him. He stared incredulously back at him.

“Dad, you’re cheating!” He shouted, “On _mom_!” The man raised his hands up to help calm his son, but Dipper’s blood had already began pumping with adrenaline, “How could you?”

The man sighed and brought a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose, “You’re too young, Dipper, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Shermie…” The woman spoke quietly, “I think I should leave…I’ll call you later, okay?”

Dipper scowled and stomped his foot, “No! No don’t even think about calling later!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, startling both adults. The woman looked at him sadly and made to reach out to him, hoping to help calm him. But the moment her fingers neared his cheek, he slapped them away, staring darkly at her. The woman made a small noise and quickly stepped back with a huff, rubbing her red hand.

“Dipper,” His dad snapped, “That was very rude!” he scolded him with a stern look before reaching for the woman and giving her a comforting hug, “I’m sorry about this Amy,” he said. The woman smiled gently and shook her head.

“No…it’s alright, I guess it was my fault. He’s upset…I’ll leave.”

Dipper watched in fuming silence as they kissed goodbye and quickly moved away from her as she walked past him, giving him an apologetic smile as she made her way out, leaving just the two of them. He turned back to his dad.

“Don’t,” the man sighed, and made to move towards the kitchen. Dipper’s scowl deepened.

“I’m telling mom,” he said, voice cold. His dad stopped and turned back towards him, for the first time ever, Dipper saw a small hint of guilt and fear in his father’s eyes, “She deserves to know,” he added, never once breaking eye contact. The man shook his head.

“Dipper, you can’t tell your mother.”

“Dad, this is _wrong_!” He snapped back, watching his father march over to him, “She needs-,”

_SMACK!_

“ _You’re_ not going to speak a word about **_this_** to your mother!” His dad snarled, his voice echoing around him, “I am your father and you will do what I tell you to!” Dipper jumped, eyes wide as he stared at his father, his hand flying up to his throbbing cheek. The man had hardly ever raised his voice and had never hit him like that before, “Understand?”

Dipper made no response, feeling his eyes becoming blurry for a moment before big, hot tears slid down his cheeks. His dad stared for a moment, seeming to realize what he had just done and his gaze softened quickly. He sighed and knelt down in front of him, resting his hands on top of his shoulders and doing his best to comfort him, “I’m sorry for yelling and hitting you,” He said, “That was wrong…but, you cannot tell your mother Dipper.”

Dipper sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his left hand, “W-why not?” He asked, voice sounding choked up, “Sh-she’s been hurting and you’re always lying to her-,”

“I know, believe me, I _know_ ,” His father said gently, pulling his son into a tight hug, “But this will hurt her even more. You can’t tell her Mason. She’ll be angry at the both of us for it.”

“The both of us?” He sniffled, “Why?”

He couldn’t see it, but his father smiled a little, “Because you know about it too. You’ll be in just as much trouble for it as me. Do you want that?”

Dipper stayed quiet for a moment, biting his bottom lip and squinting in thought, “…no…” he said quietly, “I don’t…”

His father held him tighter and rubbed circles along his back in a soothing manner, “Then we have to keep this a secret. Not even Mabel can know. Understand?”

“…yes, sir.”

_“Good boy.”_

*****

*****

*****

Dipper cracked his eyes open slowly, staring at the ceiling. He felt something wet sliding down the side of his face and it took him a moment to realize it was a tear. He had been crying. He sniffed, slowly sitting up and wincing at the pain that shot up his torso. It had been a while since he had thought about that memory and of his father. He frowned, wiping away the drying tears from his face and pulling lightly at his hair.

He hated that memory. He hated his father. And that woman, Amy. She had ruined everything by stepping into their lives. He mulled dully over how their life must’ve been now, and how his half-sibling was. How would they feel knowing that it was their mother who tore this family’s life apart? He shook his head, feeling his bitterness mix with his self-hate. He hadn’t had such thoughts like that in years, in fact, he had managed to silence those intrusive thoughts. So why were they coming back?

_Because you’re not fully fixed, idiot. You’ll never be. Especially not after this. You’re just completing the cycle._

_Like father, like son._

He flopped back down on his bed, “Shut up…” he muttered to himself, turning on his side and curling into a tight ball. His thoughts were probably just acting up because of his stress. Although if he was being quite honest, he really wasn’t feeling anything at the moment. He pulled the blanket over his head and burrowed deep under the covers, thank god for Saturdays.

_Knock! Knock!_

“Heeeeeeey Dipping-sauce!” A cheery voice called from behind his door. Dipper groaned, closing his eyes tightly, he took his thanks back. There were more knocks on his bedroom door and he let out an annoyed moan.

“Go away!” He said, more out of exhaustion than anything else. But his door swung open anyways and he sighed, peeking out from beneath the covers a little-he was still naked after all, and most likely covered in hickies thanks to Bill. He glared lightly at his beaming sister, “Let me sleeeeeep,” he groaned, or begged, he couldn’t be sure.

His sister tsked, “No can do, brother o’mine!” Mabel chirped, “It’s already past two and mom doesn’t want you sleeping in any longer than that. Besides! You’re long past due for a great day with your sister! So let's go!” She said, racing towards the bed and jumping up on it, “Up and at’em, Dip!”

Dipper let out a pained noise in response and scooted back from his sister’s form, keeping the blankets close.

“Mabel…can’t we do it tomorrow? I’m really, _really_ tired.”

His sister pouted, “Did you stay up all night studying again?” She asked, squinting her eyes in suspicion, “Or reading?”

“Both,” Dipper said, staring at her with a blank expression. He felt his chest tighten as she leaned in closer, and his heart began to pick up its pace. He stared at her as calmly as he could, which was rather difficult since he felt like he was going to have an attack at any moment. Then Mabel pulled back and scrunched her nose, cupping her hand over both her nose and her mouth.

“P.U!” She said in a very overly-exaggerated tone, “You stink like crazy! Have you been skipping showers again?”

Dipper bristled, cheeks turning red, “No!” He snapped, embarrassed, “I jumped into a pond with Tad yesterday and forgot to take one…” he said. It was a lie. But there was no way he was going to tell his sister he had had two rounds of sex and had yet to cleanse himself. Mabel crinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, removing her hand from her nose and mouth.

“Gross…you slept with duck poo all over you,” she snickered. Dipper rolled his eyes, smiling a little.

“Yeah, yeah…” he sighed and stretched a little under the blankets, welp, he was already awake, so no sleeping at this point anymore, “Could ya get out so I can change?” he asked. Mabel perked up, but shook her head.

“As happy as I am to hang with you, you are going to take a shower today!”

With that she stood up and skipped her way out of the room, squeaking in surprise as she almost bumped into Bill.

“Ah! Sorry, Bill!” She grinned, toothily. The older man returned her smile and waved his hand dismissively.

“No worries, Shooting Star,” he said, “My coffee is safe, so no harm done.”

“Are you and mom still heading out for dinner tonight?” She asked. He nodded.

“Yeup!” He grinned, “Which means you crazy kids have the house to yourselves tonight. So no throwing any wild parties,” he teased, then leaned down just a little, “Unless it’s just you two,” he winked, standing tall once more. He glanced past Mabel to Dipper, who was peeking his head out from beneath the covers and smiled softly at him, his eyes shining for a moment, “Well, well, well, sleeping beauty has finally risen,” He chuckled, eyeing him carefully. “How’re ya feeling?”

Dipper looked away at the term used for him before meeting Bill’s gaze, a bit too shyly to be considered normal, “F-fine,” he stuttered, “Though I’d feel much better if I could go back to sleep.”

Mabel tsked, trying not to seem bothered by the weird tension between her brother and Bill, “No way, Dipper! I expect you to be in and out of the shower by the time I finish making us lunch!” She grinned before moving past Bill to head downstairs. It was quiet for the moment as they heard her feet thud down the stairs. Then Bill walked in and smiled again at Dipper, setting his mug down on the nightstand. Dipper rested his head back on his pillow as he stared back up at Bill’s handsome face, taking in the smooth skin of his freshly shaven face. The older man gently ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, brushing his hair back to reveal that constellation on Dipper’s forehead.

“Need an aspirin?” He asked, placing a gentle kiss to the birthmark. Dipper blushed, but smiled.

“Y-yeah…an aspirin or two would be great,” he replied back, he tried sitting up, but hissed again before smiling weakly, “Maybe four would be better,” he said, chuckling awkwardly. Bill smiled and reached into his right pocket, pulling out the pain-killer bottle and handing it to the boy. Dipper smiled, grateful for it as he took it out.

“I gotta head to work,” Bill said, pressing a kiss to Dipper’s lips, “I’ll see ya later tonight?” His eyes seemed to search Dipper’s with a small bead of hope, and it had Dipper’s heart skipping a beat.

“Yeah,” he smiled.

“Yeah?” Bill hummed, kissing him again, his smile seeming to widen, “Alrighty then. Stay safe today, kid. And, don’t talk to Tad anymore, okay?” he asked. Dipper pouted a little.

“But he’s my friend,” Dipper said, “And it’s not like he’ll try to do anything again. I only want you to touch me,” he admitted, looking away quickly. Bill stared with surprise, before laughing lightly.

“You’re cute,” He said, kissing the tip of his nose, “I’ll let it slide. But if he does it again…” he trailed off, giving Dipper a wink as the boy met his gaze. Then he stood, picking his mug up again, “Now, I really need to go. My boss’ll have my ass if I’m late,” he grinned, earning a laugh from Dipper. With another goodbye, he turned and left the room, leaving Dipper to smile giddily as he got up. He quickly put on his boxers and shirt before gathering up some fresh clothes and heading to the shower. He made a mental note to wash his blankets once he came back out.

*** * ***

When Dipper emerged from out of the shower, he could faintly smell the scent of mac’n cheese that his sister was making. He sighed, trying his best to make himself seem more like himself, but today felt unusually hard. He really wanted to just go back and lay in bed. He sighed again and turned away from the mirror he hadn’t realized he’d been staring at and decided to just carry on with his day. No doubt his sister was already eagerly waiting for him, her face probably lit up with a smile at finally having a twin day. He felt a small tug at his lips from the thought of it and it was enough to get him feeling at _least_ a bit more pumped up than he was a second ago.

Not sparing another minute, he left the restroom now fully clothed and cleaned. He dumped his soiled clothes in the hamper before running a hand through his damp hair and shaking the remaining droplets out as he made his way downstairs. His sister was already on the couch, watching some mindless TV show cartoon about some guys defeating a demon. He noticed the extra bowl of food on the table and snorted.

“I see you weren’t giving me an out option,” he said, hopping over the back of the couch and plopping down on the spot besides his twin. Mabel turned to him mid-bite and grinned.

“Of course not,” she replied back, “There was no way I was skipping out on this opportunity,” she ended her sentence by sticking her tongue out at him before stuffing the plastic spoon in her mouth.

Dipper chuckled and reached out for his own bowl, his stomach grumbled in reply and he made quick work to fill himself up on macaroni and cheese. They stared at the program in silence, occasional giggles were released as they watched the main characters banter with the demon. Mabel glanced towards her brother, noting the large bags under his eyes. While Dipper seemed preoccupied with the show, she took the time to look at him. In truth, Mabel had noticed the changes, and while a part of her felt like they were staring her in the face, it seemed like it was a puzzle that just wouldn’t let itself be solved.

She sighed, about to look away before a small spot at the base of Dipper’s neck caught her eye. It was hardly noticeable at a first glance-Dipper’s shirt collar hid most of it-but the more she looked at it, she could tell that it looked like a small speck of a bruise. Well, not a _bruise_ per say but more like…

She blinked.

The dots were starting to connect little by little.

She nearly choked on her food as the realization struck her and she put her bowl down on the small coffee table in front of them-probably with a little force than she cared to admit, but this was really shocking news! She felt her lips twitch upwards into a sly grin and she leaned closer to her brother, nudging his arm with the tip of her elbow.

“Dipper, you _sly_ dog!” She grinned, earning a surprised look from her brother, “Are you having a secret relationship with someone at school?”

Dipper’s reaction was fast. A dark red blush bloomed like a flower in spring across his face and he began to sputter, coughing as bits of macaroni managed to brush against the back of his throat. He leaned forward, placing his bowl down, his spoon clattering loudly against the dark surface. He broke into a cold sweat, his nerves on fire and fingers shaking with the equivalent strength of an earthquake. He let out a gasping breath, his mind beginning to whirl.

 _Breathe!_ He thought madly to himself, _deep breaths, breathe!_

“Dipper, are you okay?” Mabel’s concerned voice cut through his mini panic attack and he snapped his head up, eyes frantic and wild as he struggled to speak.

“I don’t- _what are you_ -p-pardon?” he rambled, god he was pathetic!

Mabel patted his back gently, “Hey, hey calm down,” she said softly, rubbing small circles, “Breathe, Dipper; deep breaths.”

He followed her example, taking in a deep breath through his nose before holding it for three counts, he exhaled it through his lips slowly, trying to will himself to relax. He felt stupid for reacting like this, why _was_ he even reacting like this? He hadn’t had an attack since…

 _Breathe_ , he reminded himself, continuing to following his sister’s example. After what seemed like an eternity, his breathing had finally somewhat returned back to normal. The overwhelming noises in his head seemed to quiet down a bit, and his chest didn’t feel as tight. His fingers still shook however, though it wasn’t as bad as it was earlier. He sighed, closing his eyes and just trying to relax a little. Mabel stayed quiet while he did, she hadn’t stopped staring at him with worry though.

When he opened his eyes, she cracked a small smile, “Feel better?” She asked. He nodded, not trusting his voice. He honestly felt bad, causing a scene over something so small. Really, he needed to get his emotions in check.

“Sorry…” he muttered, “I didn’t mean to… _flip out_.”

Mabel shook her head, “No, don’t apologize, Dip,” she smiled, “I mean, I _did_ suddenly just spring that out on you without warning. But…” her smile slipped and she looked away, “How’re you doing?” She asked.

Dipper’s eyes widened and he suddenly felt a strong sense of guilt and shame. He knew what she was asking, and he had to look away, “I’m fine…” he said, “It was just a small slip, it doesn’t mean I’m… _you_ _know_ …” he shrugged helplessly, “ _I’m fine_.” Mabel folded her legs on the couch as she turned to face him.

“Dip…”

He shook his head, glowering at the floor as he brought up his legs to hug them close to his chest, “I’m not having a secret relationship with anyone,” he said suddenly. _Liar_ , he thought to himself, but he forced himself to squash the thought down.

Mabel frowned, “Dipper, I’m not stupid. You’ve been secretive lately and closed off…and not to mention I _know_ what a hickey is,” she said, reaching to poke at the small spot on her brother’s neck. Dipper jumped and slapped a hand over the spot she had touched. He blushed red again and looked away.

“I’m not in a relationship, Mabel,” he said, a little more firmly, “It’s more of a…one-time thing.” _Lie_.

A look of understanding crossed his sister’s face and she nodded slowly, “I see…” she said, “With who?”

“I can’t say…” _She’d hate you if she knew_.

A beat of silence. Then

“Ihadsexwithacollegeboy,” Mabel rushed out, taking in a deep breath as if she had spent it all on that one confession alone. Dipper blinked in surprise and turned to her with a look of shock. Had he heard correctly?

“What?” He gaped.

It was Mabel’s turn to go red, and she stared at the TV, seeming to look past the screen, “The truth is…” she sighed, “I’m not…as chirpy…as I may seem…” she admitted slowly, “I’m not all innocence and sparkles.” She turned to face her brother and have a small, weak smile, “Truth is…I…I look for kicks in other people too,” she finished. Dipper could only stare, his eyes looking at his sister.

“Y-you,” he began, “You have sex with college students?” He furrowed his eyes and reached out to his sister, “Mabel that’s…” what could he say to that really? She shouldn’t be having sex with older guys? Was he really going to play devil’s advocate right now when he himself is having an _affair_ with his own mother's boyfriend? Talk about being a hypocrite…

“Dipper,” Mabel said, breaking him from his thoughts, “Tad’s not really a high school student, is he?” She asked. Dipper’s breath caught in throat and he met his sister’s gaze slowly. The way she looked at him was… _indescribable_ really. Her eyes looked so…so shadowed and filled with unreadable emotions. It was hard for Dipper to lie at this point.

“No,” he breathed, “He’s not.” She nodded.

“Who is he?”

Dipper bit his bottom lip before swallowing, “He’s uh…a friend of Bill. I met him at the party we went with mom and him.”

Mabel said nothing, she pursed her lips, looking as if she wanted to lecture him, but this was the most of her brother she had been able to reach and she was glad to see that he was starting to share something with her. Tad may have been the reason he seemed so withdrawal from them, and he could’ve been the reason as to why Bill seemed more protective and clingy than usual. Perhaps that night Bill had gotten Dipper upset over his little date was more out of concern than actually trying to start a fight. It seemed to make sense, and it was _way_ better than the alternative she had been thinking of.

“Did you have sex with Tad?” She asked, eyes searching his for the answer.

Dipper stared, he stared hard into Mabel’s eyes as she asked that question. This was his chance to keep her from digging too close, this was his chance to keep her from seeing the truth and realizing just how horrible he really was. His sister had unknowingly provided him with an out to avoid her prying.

But, could he really use Tad as a shield like this? Tad was a great guy, a _good_ person. He hardly deserved this, right? And what if Mabel had discovered the truth? He shook his head, breaking from his questions upon questions. This was a godsend to his inner problems.

“Yes,” he said, unbidden, not sparing a second thought, “I did.”

Something changed in Mabel’s eyes and she seemed to let out an air of relief, as though a heavy weight had been lifted from off of her. Dipper wished he could feel that same relief, but instead his problems seemed to grow bigger. _Wonder why…_ , he thought wryly to himself.

“Okay…” She said, nodding, “I won’t tell mom about this, if you don’t tell her about me,” she said, patting his back, “Deal?”

And suddenly Dipper was back to being thirteen, except instead of keeping the secret about his dad, he was keeping it about himself. His dad’s face had morphed into Bill’s, the woman at his side was him. He never broke eye contact with Mabel as he nodded his affirmation.

“Deal,” he said, then turned back to face the TV. As Mabel began talking about something about her club at school, Dipper had felt a part of himself chip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that inspired this chapter (give it a listen to, I generally like this song! It's also currently Dipper's theme song)
> 
> https://youtu.be/ogQ97RbmU9s
> 
> What do you guys think about Dipper? 
> 
> Also, there's more to Mabel than you think. Dipper and Charlotte weren't the only ones affected by past memories. More of Mabel's will come to light soon.
> 
> We're closing in on the breaking point. 
> 
> I apologize again for my long absence and lack of updates for this fic. I am doing all I can to complete it because I really want to. Thank you for bearing with me, you guys really are the best and I love you. 
> 
> So, what do you think? Comments? Thoughts? Opinions? Don't be shy! I love hearing your thoughts and words!
> 
> As always:
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, they really do, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and opinions!**
> 
> **✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ**
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Y: Angst**  
>  **N: Breath of Fresh Air**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Choose one :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Different Type Of Companionship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714275) by [MortemGrimalkinMessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortemGrimalkinMessor/pseuds/MortemGrimalkinMessor)




End file.
